Ambition
by Idling ISL
Summary: Nick Wilde; an average con-artist that soon became a cop after the Night Howler incident. Although he is greeted by a cruel boss, it was only a matter of time until he snapped into something that shouldn't of been Nick at all.
1. Duty

**Hello guys! First story, first chapter, let's go! Please send reviews and questions! I'll happily answer them. If you have any (detailed) art you want submit to the story, please contact me and I'll give you full credit here.**

It started off as any normal day in Zootopia for a fox named Nick Wilde and a bunny named Judy Hopps.

The entire city knew these 2 well because of the Night Howler Conspiracy that saved possibly every predator in the world of being locked up being suspected of going savage. It was part of Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellweather evil scheme. Her initial plan backfired, causing her to be arrested and put in prison.

"So, Carrots, see anything fishy?" Nick asked Judy.

"Not yet. We're bound to though." She replied. Both of these two were doing their daily ZPD patrol. Nick slouched back as if he was watching TV, about to fall asleep in the middle of a movie.

"Hey!" Judy suddenly shouted. "Get up you dumb fox. We're on patrol here!" She stated towards Nick.

"So what?" Nick retorted with a laugh, being his casual self.

"What if we were to find someone running away from us? Being you, you'd be half asleep trying to chase someone. Not cool."

The fox rolled his eyes; obviously not caring.

"Attention all officers in the Downtown district! We got a 10-31 on Cedar Avenue. Respond code 3." A voice chirped through the police car radio.

"10-4, en route." Nick said through the radio. Judy was surprised that Nick actually did something on patrol for once. "What are you waiting for?" Nick asked, puzzled by Judy's facial expression.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, let's go." With those words, she hit the accelerator, turned the lights and sirens on and headed towards Cedar Avenune, which wasn't very far away.

 **There's the first chapter! I know it's kinda short but oh well. I'll try to work on the story as much as possible tonight.**


	2. Police Work

**Here's the second chapter. Note, the first few chapters including this one are getting minor updates mostly on the notes.**

The cruiser sped down the street a full speed while avoiding other cars. The duo knew they wouldn't have much time until one of the two suspects gets seriously injured or even killed. Eventually Judy and Nick pulled up to the alleyway, revealing the two mammals, an otter and a bear cub in a gruesome fight.

Judy flew out of the car with her tranq gun at the ready. Nick on the other hand, had his firearm out and pointed at the two individuals.

"Both of you stop and get on the ground!" He screamed. Judy was in amazement at this. Nick DID listen to her advice.

Both the bear and otter stopped and fell on the ground, paws on their heads.

"Carrots, go handcuff these two idiots. I got your back." Nick ordered with Judy obeying.

"Nick, shouldn't you be using your tranq gun?" She asked nervously.

With Judy distracted, the otter picked up an iron bar and ran at her, just to be followed by a gunshot.

"What the Hell Nick?" She thought Nick shot at her for a second as a joke, but turned around to see it wasn't. The otter was shot in the chest area, and bleeding heavily from the gunshot wound.

Nick grabbed his radio and yelled: "I NEED AN AMBULANCE HERE NOW! I got one down, bleedin' and the other in custody!"

"Copy Unit 484. ETA is 2 minutes." Dispatch assured.

"You're a psycho, you know that?!" Judy said angrily, addressing the otter's wound. During this entire time, the bear cub had dared not to move in fear of being shot too. Soon Nick came over tone bear and handcuffed him.

"Don't kill me!" He pleaded.

"Sorry little pal. Just do me a favour and sit in the car and be strong. I know it's a little traumatizing seeing someone get shot." Nick assured the cub.

At that moment, Nick realized that he wasn't affected by the sight of the otter. Most people, including police officers would be at a sight like this, but he was not.

Both their attention was shifted to the ambulance pulling in. Two paramedics jumped out and tended to the otter.

"You guys seriously shot this dude?" One of them asked.

"I did." Nick confessed.

"Why though? Was it that serious?" The other paramedic asked.

"I'd be in a coma if he didn't shoot." Judy backed Nick up. She was right. If Nick hadn't used his gun, she would be the one seriously injured, not the suspect.

More police cars arrived, and Chief Bogo stepped out with an angry face. Both Judy and Nick knew they were in trouble, android prepared to be yelled at.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!?" Bogo screamed. "You know you aren't supposed to use live ammunition unless it's serious!"

"It WAS necessary, Chief. I would've been knocked out into a coma if it wasn't for Nick!" She stated.

"Yes, I was the one who fired the shot. Sorry sir, but it was an emergency just as Car- I mean, Lt. Hopps just said." Nick said, petrified.

"I don't care. Wilde, I'm suspending you from law enforcement for 2 weeks, now get out if here. Lt. Hopps, you're off the hook for now. If this happens again, you'll be suspended too! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Both said simultaneously.

Judy looked at Nick and hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me you dumb fox." All she got in return was a nod as he walked off.

 **Bogo doesn't like Nick... Oh dear.**


	3. The Aftermath

**Here's chapter 3! This chapter mostly focuses on Nick and his POV.**

Nick's POV

"Damn." I cursed under my breath. I knew all along that Chief Bogo never liked me that much, even after helping Carrots with the Night Howler case. He's one ungrateful punk, I'll give him that.

He just suspended me from doing my job for 2 weeks because I saved my friend's life with a gun. Whatever, I'll just have to get over it.

As I walked along the sidewalk along other predators and prey alike, minding my own business. I looked up at the street sign to find out where I was in this massive city.

"Grove St. and Young St.?" I asked myself. It was gonna be a long walk back to Finnick's place on 1955 Cypress Grove Lane approximately 12 blocks away.

It felt like forever to walk that distance and it didn't help that it started to rain as well. 'Perfect, just perfect.' I thought to myself. I started to wonder if Carrots was in trouble after that whole mess too. She's lucky she wasn't suspended like me. Maybe I'll go back to selling Pawpsicles just like the old days with Fin for the next two weeks.

3rd person POV

"Finally! I'm here at last." Nick said aloud, not caring if anyone could here him. He approached the old late 19th century brick building that he and Fin called home. Nick walked up the stairs on the side of the building leading up to the 2nd floor and knocked on it.

On the other side, Finnick was busy chatting to people on Twitter, bragging about living in Zootopia. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door and got up. He jumped up and pulled the door handle open to let Nick in.

"You're home early boy." He said.

"Yeah I am, and I'm not too happy about it either." Nick said, not casting a glance towards Finnick.

"Whateva."

"Oh, are you able to buy me a car or something? I'm dead tired of walking." Nick said. He was tired after the events of today.

"No guarantees man. I'll try though." Finnick replied.

Nick went over to his bedroom, (which he shared with Finnick.) and got on the bottom bunk bed and passed out.

Nick was also dreaming too. He was in some sort of alleyway on the ground and got up. Nick heard a noise behind him and looked, thinking it was some scary monster. But to his surprise, it wasn't.

What faced was a fox with abnormal height he'd ever seen on a fox. Nick estimated the height to be around 5.6 feet tall. The attire was strange too. The fox had many large brown whiskers that clumped up and were very long and somehow came from the spot just below his nose and just above his mouth. On the ends were 3 spiky points to the whiskers. The fox was also wearing navy blue pince nez sunglasses completely covering the eyes and there were goggles on it's furry head. It was wearing a red jacket with white stripes along the arms and centre front going down. There were 4 golden buttons on the top right and left of it's chest that were connected by plastic looking white lines leading towards the back. The fox wore tight black pants and surprisingly, it was wearing footwear too which was uncommon for mammals to wear. And it also wore white gloves. The fingers seemed longer and skinnier, but the weird part was that there was a FIFTH finger on its paw which was a bit creepy.

Nick was overwhelmed by whoever this was, but decided to communicate with the fox.

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"I could ask the same question." The fox said with an intimidating voice.

 **That concludes chapter 3! If you can guess who that fox character is resembling, props to you man!**


	4. Persuasion

**4th chapter is here! Here it focuses on Judy instead of Nick.**

Judy sat patiently in Chief Bogo's office, awaiting the inevitable. She'd been brought back to the station to have a little "talk" about her fox friend. Soon the Chief himself opened the door and walked in.

"Do you know why you're here in my office?" He asked sternly. Judy already knew.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"You can't trust Officer Wilde, you know that? He's a psychopath. Nearly murdered a poor otter." He went on. "He could've killed you! Why do you still trust him? Judy, you know that firearms containing live bullets are only used in a serious emergency." The Chief said. It was an emergency however; she could've suffered a broken skull and a serious concussion if it wasn't for the gun.

"Frankly sir, it WAS an emergency. I could've died if it weren't for him!" Judy stated, looking deep into Bogo's eyes so that he knew she was being serious.

"And what was so serious about the otter that required the firearm to be used?" Cheif Bogo asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

"The fact that he nearly hit me in the head with an iron bar! The dart gun's tranquilizer wouldn't have stopped him right then and there because the effects aren't immediate, so I would've well been struck."

The Chief Of Police was shocked. He'd never think that Judy would back up her partner this much. After all, Judy didn't like him. Or did she?

"But still," Bogo began. "You alone aren't enough evidence to prove that Officer Wilde's use of the firearm was necessary. So gather up enough witnesses and credibility to prove it." He said. "Now go home. I've had enough stress for today."

With those words, Judy stepped out of the office and walked over to the main reception where Ben Clawhauser was busy munching down on more donuts that other officers had recently bought him.

"Hey Ben! What's up?" Judy asked him. Ben jumped in fear and surprise for a second before noticing Judy by the desk.

"Don't do that! You could've given me a heart attack!" He said. 'Classic Benny' Judy thought to herself.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you." She apologized.

"What did the chief have you in for?" Ben asked. Judy didn't want to start right away on the subject.

"Um, Nick and I had a little accident on patrol." The bunny explained.

" Did you two go on a date and let everyone see it? You two would look cute together!" Ben exclaimed with a happy look on his face.

"Uh... Not exactly. It involved someone getting shot."

"What happened? I never got the call because I was away earlier with other officers at the donut shop." He said.

"We caught a bear cub, probably around 11 years old fighting an otter. So we ordered 'em on the ground. Nick covered me as I handcuffed the little guy first, but that stupid otter tried to smack me with a pole. And that's how he got shot. Chief Bogo thought it was intentional use of the handgun so Nick got suspended and the Chief tried to persuade me into thinking Nick was a terrible person."

Judy was out of breath from saying all that to Clawhauser. A sad look manifested on the cheetah's face, understanding what happened. "I'll catch ya later Ben. I'm heading out now. Judy walked out the exit and gave a little wave to Ben as she did so and walked to her apartment which wasn't far from the police station.

Judy arrived at the doorstep of her apartment that was too tiny for a mammal as herself. Judy changed into her nightgown and plopped into bed. Before she fell asleep, she got up and grabbed her phone and texted Nick, hoping he wasn't too hurt by his suspension.

hey are you there ya dum fox?

Judy awaited for one of his texts to come through, but was disappointed when none appeared. Tired, she fell into her bed just to hear her awfully noisy neighbours arguing again.

"Hey! You still owe me three bucks for that pop, you know!" One of them yelled.

"No I don't!" The other gazelle said.

"Yes you do! Don't lie and pay up!"

"Fine then. Here, take it." And with those words, Judy fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Another chapter done! I'm starting to think of posting one chapter a day so I can answer questions. Gee! It's 11:07 PM, I should be in bed right now!**


	5. Nick's New Car

**5th chapter! Let's get right into the the story! (Get it?)**

Nick shot up from his bed, his heart going a million miles an hour. He had just experienced a nightmare. Slows Nick looked at his surroundings and noticed it was his and Finnick's room.

"Jesus Christ, that was freaky." He said to no one in particular. Nick noticed Finnick's absence from the room, but that was usual. He glanced at the small table next to the bunk bed. Nick read the time which said "11:34PM" on it.

"Crap! " Nick cursed to himself. "I'm hours late! The chief is gonna kill me." It took the fox a moment to remember the past events of the previous day and relaxed. He reached over to the table and grabbed his phone and turned it on.

"1 unread message, tap here to continue." Nick read. He opened up it up and saw that the text was from Judy. 'Thankfully she didn't give up on me.' The fox thought. The text said "hey are you there ya dum fox?" on it. He smiled, 'Classic Judy" he thought to himself.

Quickly Nick texted her back with "yea i am did chief giv u crap?" But got no answer. Suddenly Finnick burst into the room, scaring Nick half to death.

"Bout' time you got your sorry ass up. I gotchu your car, well it ain't a car but it'll do." Finnick said.

"Don't scare me like that! I just got up, Fin." Nick stated towards Finnick. But Finnick motioned him to come along. They stepped out the door and down the steps alongside their old apartment building.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Nick asked, but Finnick gave him a look as to say "Are you retarded?".

"Jus' follow me idiot." He said. They walked to a parking lot nearby and turned the corner, revealing a flat nose school bus.

Nick's mood just dropped. He asked for a CAR, not a bus.

"Dude, Fin, this is great and all but why a bus? I asked for a car." He said to Finnick.

"Hey, cars are expensive in this joint; new or old." The small fennec returned.

"Um, that didn't exactly answer my question. But how the Hell is a school bus cheaper than a car?" Nick asked.

"Auction, ya fool. Them Zootopia School Busing guys auction off their old buses when they finished with them, and I bought this motherfu-" Nick cut Finnick off before he can finish the sentence.

"Okay Fin, I get the idea. Now let's drive this thing... Wait, don't you need a CDL to drive these things?"

The smaller fox gave his taller counterpart the "Are you retarded?" look again.

"Naw you don't if it's retired. Now go figure out how to drive this thing." He demanded to Nick. He didn't have anything else do to so he thought 'might as well.'.

First Nick studied the bus; it was a flat nose school bus with a typical 8 way flasher system on it and it had a 2 stop arms on it.

"Fool, quit staring and figure this thing out. I'm gonna go grab something to eat." Finnick then left and went across the street and into a restaurant.

Nick returned his gaze back to the bus and found a handle next to the door with a label that said: EMERGENCY DOOR RELEASE. Nick pulled the lever to the side and the door opened up like a closet door.

Nick' POV

Alright, I opened the door, so now what?

This bus is probably the weirdest one I've ever seen. The step well wasn't changed, no big deal there. I looked to the back of the bus and noticed the rear emergency door wasn't there and instead was on the left side of the bus.

"Weird..." I said to myself. The keys were still in the ignition, so I turned them and waited a couple of seconds and turned the bus on.

The dashboard of made of some kind of hard plastic, the gauges looked understandable. What confused me were the switches on the far left and a little right. I got up and pulled the emergency door switch, closing the door. Already knew what that did.

I looked all the way to the left. The first switch that my eyes hit was one with "HTR MSTR" on it. I had no clue what that did.

I divided my attention to the right where 3 buttons were and pilot lights with "WL" written on them. The buttons were the for the door, and if I had to guess, the lights above to make a stop.

"I can figure this crap out later." I said to no one in particular. I put the bus into drive and decided to put her to the test.

 **That concludes chapter 5.**


	6. A Little Date

I decided to do a double chapter upload today for you guys, so enjoy!

Saturday, 10:49 AM

It had been over a week since Nick had been suspended from his job, but that was the least of Judy Hopps' worries. She was more focused on spending time with Nick, although he always responds to her texts and calls late.

"Might as well call him, maybe the dumb fox is awake for once.' She thought. Judy was at her tiny apartment building, off from work because she doesn't work police shifts on the weekends. The bunny pulled out her phone and called Nick, hoping he'd answer.

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Nick, you're alive! What joy." Judy said to Nick through the phone, being half sarcastic.

"I am, and yeah. Sorry for not answering your calls on time, I've been busy with Fin recently." Nick said.

"That's fine. I'm just wondering if you and Fin wanna chill out or something. Been awhile."

"Well!" Nick exclaimed, "You called at the perfect time, Carrots. We were gonna head out and grab a bite to eat. Hold on, I'll tell Fin. Be right back!" Judy heard the phone being put down on the desk and head some yelling.

"Fin! We're having Carrots come with us!"

"Alright then, fool. Jus' hurry. I'm starving my ass off."

"Hello?" She asked. "Dumb fox, you there?"

"Yep. We'll meet you at your place." The fox informed.

"Sounds good. Buh bye." And she hung up her phone and went outside.

It suddenly struck here that those 2 would take ages to get to her place, but they said stay here and wait. So Judy remained where she was.

Five minutes later, a school bus pulled up to the curb through traffic and opened the door, and to the rabbit's surprise, it was Nick at the wheel.

"Nice 'car' bro. Why'd you buy a bus exactly?" She asked Nick.

"Cause' cars are expensive here and this thing ain't." Finnick shouted from the back. She already forgot he was tagging along.

" Hi Fin, long time no see, eh?" She waved at him. Instead she got a middle finger back, that caused her to let out a giggle.

She hopped up on the seat to the right, and Nick closed the door and were off on their way.

"Wow, you really now how to use this thing, do you Mr. Dumb Fox?" Judy said, in little surprise too.

"It took me forever, but yeah. I figured out what all the buttons do. Now where are we headed?"

"I toldchu already fool. We're going to the chicken shop!" Finnick shouted from the back again.

"Oh, I already forgot, Carrots. He wants to head out there, and you'll have to choose your veggie restaurant." Nick told her.

"Actually I want to try eating meat for once. Never had it before." Nick looked at here with a surprised ta face, even Finnick was surprised too. None of them had ever heard of prey eating meat before. After all. It was just a predator thing, right?

"Are you sure Carrots?" Nick asked her.

"110% sure. I wanna try some for once." The fox nodded and continued driving towards the Chicken Palace. (That's what it was really called.)

Soon, Nick pulled up into the drive thru, which he managed to squeeze the bus through.

" Hello sir, may I take your order?" The voice coming from the speaker asked. Everyone except Finnick were sure what they were having to eat.m

" Yeah, I'll get a large #24 and #2." Finnick jumped out of his back seat and walked his tiny fennec body over to the front.

"Is that all?" The voice asked. Suddenly Finnick jumped onto Nick's lap and leaned through the window.

"No it ain't fool. I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda." Both Nick and Judy stared at Finnick with shocked expressions. To both of them, that was the largest drive thru order in the world, and surprising for a tiny little guy such as Finnick.

"Fin, are you even sure you can eat the much?" Judy asked him, but he just gave his trademark "Are you retarded?" face. "Um, I'll take that as a yes." Nick waited patiently for the next car to move and once it did, he pulled up much to the waiter's surprise. She'd never expect someone to pull up in a large bus but whatever.

"40.97 please." Finnick jumped up on Nick again and peered through the window with his credit card. She brought him the credit machine and while he was playing, Nick tried to get Finnick off of him.

"Eh, be patient fool," Finnick shot a glance at Nick directly next to him.

"At least stand on the seat." Nick suggested, but Finnick had a better idea and kicked Nick right where the sun don't shine.

"OW! Jesus Christ man... Ow." Nick said. "Great. Thanks a lot Fin. My balls are gonna hurt for the next 6 hours." He said aggressively.

"I toldchu to he patient. It's your stupid ass, not mine." And with those words, Finnick grabbed the order and pulled it inside and jumped off Nick. "Here's yours, my homie Judy. And yours, Dumb Fox." He gave them their orders and preceded to walk back to his spot in the rear of the bus.

"Nick, are you okay? That seemed like it hurt..." Judy trailed off. But Nick shot her a glance as he put his order of food onto the seat behind him.

"No crap it hurts Carrots." He said. "Alright, let's find a spot to park, if I can even still drive."

It wasn't hard to find one in the Chicken Palace's parking space. The bus took up 2 parking spots and still jutted out, but that didn't bother any of them.

Judy inspected the cooked pieces of chicken, and sniffed at them in curiosity. She placed one inside her mouth and to everyone's surprise, she ate and swallowed it with a gulp.

"Hey, that's pretty good! Doesn't taste bad at all." The rabbit exclaimed.

"Well, that's a world first." Nick said. "And I'm not being sarcastic either. Who would expect a bunny rabbit like you eat a piece of cooked chicken no problem?" He questioned.

"Meh, don't know and don't care. By the way Nick, your suspension is being lifted so you'll be back on the force on Monday!"

"I got my job back! Good. Maybe Bogo realized it was necessary to use that gun after all."

There's the end of the chapter. I MIGHT upload another chapter or two tonight. It depends on how I'm feeling.


	7. Starting The Work Day

**Hi guys! I learned how to use bold and italics. Lol. Anyways, chap 7 for you.**

 **Combat Engineer: Don't you worry, there will be more!**

Monday, 5:20 AM

Nick's POV

 _Where was I? I don't understand where I am... Other than a dark room. I'm afraid that anything will come out and kill me right here while I'm vulnerable to attack. Probably a savage predator will eat me, or a ghost..._

What _am I thinking? There's no such thing as ghosts, right? No, there isn't. It wouldn't make sense scientifically thinking. I guess that I'm all alone here in the dark._

 _ **"Now THAT, is where you're wrong, Nick Wilde."**_

 _"Wha- Who are you?! What do you want?"_

 ** _"I don't need anything from you. Other than you face me the correct way."_**

 _What is this voice? Why's it haunting me?_

 _Huh? A light just turned on, and a chair and computer panel of some sort is there too... Wait a second, there's someone in that chair!_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _ **"You'll find out later in the future. I suggest not bothering yourself about it now."**_

 _I approached the chair silently, awaiting the inevitable scare to happen._

 _"Hello? Who's this?"_

 ** _"Did you forget about me? Maybe I'll show myself so I'm more clear to you."_**

 _He's wheeling chair around and... It's that weird tall fox from my dream!_

 _"It's you again! What do you want?"_

 ** _"To show you what your future will become, now study me closely."_**

 _What? His face sorta looks like mine, but older. It's purely a coincidence._

 ** _"Would you like to hear a piece of your future?"_**

 _"Y-yes."_

 ** _"Here's an important part, I'm the future incarnation of you, Mr. Nick Wilde."_**

 _What? That's impossible! That weirdo with the red jacket, glasses and weird nose fur that struts out ISN'T me!_

I shot up from bed, panting like crazy. 'No! That wasn't me! It was only a dream, a dream!' Nick screamed to himself in his head. I noticed the time which read 5:22 AM. Perfect time to get up and and start my job again as a police officer with Judy.

After showering and getting changed into my uniform, I called Judy.

"Come on, come on! Answer Carrots!" I whispered silently so I didn't wake Fin up.

"Hello? Dumb Fox?" A feminine voice asked through the phone. I didn't want to wake Fin up so I walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, Carrots. Ready to start the day with me again for the first time in a week?" I asked her.

"Obviously! Get down to the station already!" She exclaimed. Good to see she hasn't changed during phone calls.

"Yeah, let's get down there. I've already eaten, and I got something to tell you. It's kinda serious. I'll give you the details of what it's about in the back of the station." I told her carefully. I know it's not normal if you have a reoccurring dream, especially ones that predict your future.

20 minutes later

Finally, she's here just as I expected. I saw Judy chilling out at the back, just like I told her to.

"Hey Carrots. So, uh yeah. I'll tell you what's been going on." I said silently enough so she could just hear me.

"It's okay Nick. Tell me." I took a deep breath and told her about my 2 dreams and how the 2nd one predicted the future.

"It's probably just a regular nightmare from seeing something too long." Carrot's reassured me, although I wasn't buying that idea.

"At least tell me what this guy looked like." She asked me the big question. About who this guy is and how he's my "future incarnation".

"Okay, um. He had my facial and body structure, he was at least 5 feet tall, taller than any other normal fox. He wore some kind of dictator-styled jacket with these 4 golden buttons on them. It's paw was weird too. Instead of four normal fingers, he had five skinny fingers that were slightly longer. His face, well, he had some kind of fur growth on his face that I've never seen, it was just below the nose and it strutted outwards with three points on the ends of it." I panted out.

"Go on, I'm still here." The fox wore these weird circular glassed that covered his eyes completely and had goggles on his head too. The voice sounded older and powerful too.

"I don't know when I became a therapist, but draw a sketch of this guy because I don't think I've ever seen someone around here like that." She suggested. I like Carrots; she was a good friend.

3rd person POV

Nick had finished describing the appearance of someone in his dreams to Judy that possibly referenced the future. Even though Judy wasn't buying Nick' s theory that the character was in fact him from the future.

"Whatever, go draw your sketche real quick and come back out here. Our shift starts soon." Judy stated to Nick who acknowledged her by giving a nod and walking inside the ZPD headquarters. 10 minutes later, he returned and got in the police squad car.

"Here's what I saw Carrots." Judy studied the sketch carefully. It was well detailed, which detailed sketching was something you would learn in police training. It showed exactly what Nick described, and it did have his body and face structure.

"Interesting. Alright, let's get going before the Chief loses his mind again." She said and drive off onto the street.

 **Hi guys! That concludes the chapter. Have you guys figured out who the character is heavily** **based off of yet? Here's a hint: It's Nick merged with a character from a video game franchise.**


	8. Nick Snaps

**Hello guys! Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. I'm running out of ideas for it. Disclaimer: this chapter takes place a few months ahead.**

It was another restless day for Nick Wilde and his police partner Judy Hopps. Ever since Nick had his future- predicting nightmare, he hasn't been the same. He suffers from depression due to that dream, and hasn't been the same old Nick Wilde the people of Zootopia knew.

Everyone that Nick has been friends with, Judy, Ben, Finnick, Flash and others have noticed this change. He wasn't cheerful or the kind joking loveable fox that he once used to be. Instead, he's a walking pale corpse that's depressed and very antisocial.

Judy was worried, heck, even Finnick was worried about him. They both feared that he may try to commit suicide at some point, so whenever Judy was able to stay with him, she would.

Doctors had prescribed him with pills to help his depression. It was rarer and rarer for him to go to work with Judy, Nick often stayed home with Finnick nowadays. Finnick was starting to fear that is best friend was going insane because Nick never bothered getting changed, so he remained nude in bed and only got up to use the bathroom. There were times that Fin caught Nick mumbling to himself, proving that he was likely to go insane.

Doctors couldn't diagnose him with any other mental diseases other than PTSD from his nightmare. It was scary for everyone who knew Nick and were good friends with him.

Eventually, Nick got up and out of bed for a different reason; he wanted to go to work for once to see Judy, to be with her. She was the only person he could trust.

Nick slowly regained his mental sanity as he walked to the police station. However, he was in for a _big_ surprise.

Chief Bogo wasn't very amused that Nick was gone for weeks and wanted to give him trouble for it. That's what the Chief did for ALL officers that didn't show up for work within 3 days.

"Ah, somewhere familiar!" Nick gasped out at the outside of the ZPD headquarters. He continued to walk inside to see Ben and waved. However The Chief Of Police noticed Nick's presence and brought Nick into his office.

"Officer Wilde, why have you been gone for 3 weeks straight? That's unacceptable. You never physically called or contacted me about why you were gone. Care to explain?" He asked.

"Um, well I'm getting over a serious case of being shellshocked." Nick answered, looking up at Chief Bogo, waiting for a response.

"Do you expect me to BELIEVE THAT SORRY EXCUSE!?" Now Bogo was angry at Nick. "YOU WERE OUT PARTYING AND NOT DOING YOUR JOB! Give me a reason right now not to fire you!" Chief Bogo ordered.

"Oh, so you're gonna treat me like crap for recovering from a mental illness? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Now he was angry too. Nick knocked down the office door and exited with every officer in sight staring at him in utter shock.

"Officer Wilde, please calm down!" A polar bear officer asked, but it's no use.

"GODDAMNIT! WHY MUST I BE TREATED LIKE THIS! I DID NOTHING TO YOU! Nick shouted of pure rage, "Know what? I resign this shitty job. Goodbye, I'll get revenge on ALL of you me this entire city ONE day! You hear me?"

Nick stomped out the door, ripping his badge off in the process and crushing it with his foot. All the officers were in shock of what happened.

 **Well, there's one of the chapters leading to Nick being a threat. I'll have more posted by tomorrow.**


	9. Farewell Officer Nick 'Piberius' Wilde

**Hai people who are reading this! I just got back from school early because I had lice nits... Anyways, get a load of this chapter!**

 **Combat Engineer: You're a bit off, but this chapter will give you a little hint.**

"Hello?" A familiar voice belonging to Zootopia's bunny here asked.

"Judy! You're here!" She immediately recognized Ben Clawhauser's voice coming from the other end of the phone. However this call was different; he had a worried tone in his voice. 'Don't tell me about Nick, please. Please!' Judy thought to herself silently. "You gotta find Nick, he literally freaked out at Bogo just now!" He said.

"Damnit! What did he do?!" She demanded through the phone. Hoping he didn't do anything too stupid yet.

"Um, he kicked down the Chief's office door and 'resigned' from the force. He need to catch him now!" Ben informed.

"Has anyone gone after him?" There was a moment of silence from the other end until Ben's voice spoke again.

"No, not really. Everyone's just staring at the door in shock and amusement." Now Judy started getting angry as she burst out of her apartment door and down the stairs to street level.

"Go and _FIND HIM!_ " She screamed. Nick was still a big unstable, but now all Hell broke loose for the rabbit.

With Nick, he wasn't amused anymore than Judy was. He stomped down the street in pure anger. 'I'll show those idiots. That Bogo will REGRET this!' He continued to think to himself. He wanted _revenge._ The red fox wanted his revenge, but couldn't think of a way to do it.

Suddenly his eyes widened and stopped dead in his tracks. Nick remembered something; he was an expert at technology and robotics. More specifically, _military robotics._

Nick, during his college and university days, mostly focused on building machines. He had mastered his classes doing so, he was even better than one of his tech teachers there. Being the top student in technology in the entire place, he was contacted by the military to make drones for them. Nick accepted this invitation and happily worked for them.

It was only for a year before he had to move back to the city, causing him to lose his job and become a street person until he met Finnick.

The fox did remember that he had a good friend during that timed who was also good at technology much like Nick himself.

It was Alex Mendosi. A great wolf friend.

Nick brought up his cellphone and dialled Alex's number, which he held on to. The phone started ringing once, twice and three times before someone answered.

"Hello? Who's this?" Someone asked through the phone.

"Hey Alex. Remember me still?" He asked, hoping the wolf would remember.

"Of course I remember you! It's been years since we last talked. So what's going on?"

"Well, things haven't been good for me these last few months. I resigned my job as a police officer just an hour ago because the Chief wouldn't quit being an asshat towards me, and I'm just recovering from PTSD." Nick informed Alex.

"Holy Hell, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Me? I'm fine for now, but the real reason why I called you is to pay Bogo, and this entire city back. I know we were expert geniuses back in university, so why don't we put our knowledge to use for a good reason?" He suggested, hoping Alex would accept Nick's offer.

"Alright, Nick. I'll help you. Now how will we pull this off and get the materials?" He asked.

"remember our 3D printers? We can build bigger versions of those and mass produce robots and such. Oh, and meet me at the old Red Shed factory on the outskirts of the city, near New Rodentia." Nick told Alex.

 **An evil plan is hatching up! Is Nick still good or evil on the inside? You decide.**


	10. Judy's Surprise

**Ooh! The suspense. This chapter reveals who Future Nick is and one person already found out who he's based off of! Congrats to you! Alright, onto the chapter.**

1:31 PM, March 23rd. 5 years later

Judy's POV

It's _been_ 5 years since Nick went missing, and I'm still worried about him and where he's gone.

My ZPD colleagues searched everywhere; the Rainforest District, The Nocturnal District, everywhere. I literally cry myself to sleep every night because it wasn't the same without him.

Nick and I were great friends, it's just that stupid **dream** Nick had that made him go crazy for months, and when it couldn't get worse, Chief Bogo gave him crap for it. Let's just say Nick got pretty mad too and disappeared shortly after.

The familiar red fox was last seen on Victoria and Old Wayne street. We spotted him talking to someone on his phone on a security camera. He headed South, and disappeared mysteriously. No one has seen him since.

There was a lot of speculation and theories of what happened to him. Some say he's underground, building a giant robotic army to attack the city and take it over. Others say that the Illuminati kidnapped Nick and emprisoned him.

These rumours were just stupid. There's no possible way he could be underground, planning on violently attacking the city. That didn't fit Nick. I actually knew him, and what he's like. I called out Bogo for making him disappear. If he didn't give Nick such a hard time, maybe none of this never happened.

I got up from bed and went to my pantry in my house. The police job payed me enough to buy a full size house here in the city. It was way nicer than that crappy little tiny apartment in downtown.

I saw some blueberries on the shelf, got a bowl and poured some in. I was paying tribute to him by eating these blueberries because Nick loves them. It's his favourite food.

I wish he came back, I really did.

Suddenly the TV switched channels on it's own and a live video feed of what appeared to be a fox with a long growth of fur above his mouth and navy blue sunglasses. Suddenly I realized something; the character Nick had in his dream (That he later sketched for me) was a fox claiming he was Nick from the future. On that TV screen WAS that fox.

"Greetings everyone of Zootopia and the world! My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, formerly known as Nick Wilde. Today I have some great news for you! Well, great for me that is and terrible for _YOU._ I have officially decided to take over your city and build the Robotnik Empire on it! Do not try to resist, you'll be crushed like an ant. OH HO HO HO HO!" The person onscreen said.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. 'This is just a terrible nightmare, Judy.' I pinched myself and found out I **wasn't** dreaming.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Here's future Nick fully revealed, and yes, it's a combination of Dr. Eggman and Nick if you didn't know.**


	11. Hello Doctor Ivo 'Piberius' Robotnik

**It's here! Future Nick fully revealed if you haven't figured it out yet. Find out his ambitions in this chapter.**

The Previous Day

"Alex, you've been a great friend and all, but your services are no longer required." A fox with a brown growth of fur near his mouth said. He called that growth a "moustache". Nick, or better known as Dr. Ivo 'Piberus' Robotnik here, was busy looking intently through his glasses at a blueprint for a secondary airship he was going to build.

"Um, Ivo, what do you mean exactly?" Alex questioned, obviously confused.

"You've done enough here, now please leave. Take the money bag and go." The doctor repeated.

"Why? What did I do to you?" The wolf continued to question the notably tall fox sitting in his chair, making measurements.

"Tomorrow my plans of taking over Zootopia start, and I don't want you to be caught by them. I'm concerned for your safety, Alex." He explained. Suddenly the wolf took notice to what Dr. Robotnik was saying.

"Oh, I see. They'll be searching for places where we manufacture our robotics. I'll leave right away, and thanks for being a great friend, Ivo." Alex turned to leave.

"Wait Alex. I want you to live nearby here so you have access to the base. If something happens to me, I'm counting on you to finish the job!" Alex nodded in acknowledgement, got the sack full of money and entered the elevator and hit "surface".

'He's gone. Now I can think in peace of my plan.' The doctor thought to himself. He continued to think of ides until one struck his head.

"Aha! I know what my plan is. I'll blackmail them into giving me ownership of the city, and then I can build Robotnikland, the ultimate city and amusement park. Now I'll need one of my missile robots to assist me in accomplishing this feat." The mad scientist said to no one.

Bulletproof armour, advanced ordering system, homing missiles, this was perfect. The ZPD wouldn't be able to take the thing down very easily, even with explosives.

He got up from his chair and entered the elevator and pressed the button that said "ROBOTICS STORAGE AREA" and went further down.

The door opened to reveal a platform. Ivo walked towards the edge of the platform and leaned against the guardrail and observed the room.

It was a gigantic underground hangar completely filled with all different kinds of robot models. He pulled down the goggles on his head to help him find which robot he specifically wanted.

E-123 Omega, E-102 Gamma, E-47 Missile Wrist, E-20 Nomad. 'Perfect, just what I'm looking for!' Ivo said in his head. This model had everything he needed for blackmailing city officials into handing him over city.

It was also the least violent form of plan he had in mind instead of completely destroying the city. That was his backup plan if the initial one failed for some reason. The nuclear rocket was in a secret missile base across the river from Zootopia. A creepy evil smile formed on his face.

"Perfect, now I wait until tomorrow to get the plan in action. Might as well get some sleep." Dr. Robotnik again said to himself.

 **Will the plan be carried out? Or will it be foiled?**


	12. The Attack

**Now the plan starts! Let's see if Dr. Robotnik succeeds. Continue to write me questions in your reviews! I'll happily answer them in chapters. Also, this chapter is inspired by a Sonic X episode.**

It was a normal afternoon day in the sprawling metropolis known as Zootopia. The streets were quiet because everyone was at work. No one knew about the evil lurking in the sewers, a Hell about to unleash.

E-20 Nomad, AKA the missile launcher robot, was waiting patiently in the sewers, waiting for Dr. Robotnik to give the signal.

The plan was clear: start trashing the place until ZPD show up and take some out until Bogo revealed himself so the Doctor's message could start broadcasting to everyone in the country. Then they would head to ZPD Headquarters, covered by robots and confront Bogo there and blackmail him into either giving up the city or Zootopia is invaded by Ivo's robotic army and take it over _forcefully._ Regardless of the lives taken during that time.

Robotnik's POV

It was finally time for my plan to start. I watched a street from a rooftop, about to give E-20 the signal.

I clicked my radio on.

"E-20, start attacking. You know the plan." I said. With my words, the street blew up and a hovering robot was revealed. 'Perfect, now let's attack and get the ZPD onto us.' I thought.

My invention started firing missiles at cars and buildings, causing them to blow up and people to scream. 'My my! E-20's targeting system is better than I imagined.'

I got in my hovercraft, a round shaped flight vehicle equipped with machine guns. I'd only use those if necessary.

I turned on the engine and flew over the street, observing the chaos below, and I turned my head when I heard sirens behind me. It was the police. Perfect.

"Alright! Give it up or we will open fire!" One of the officers, a polar bear yelled. They were imbeciles, thinking a robot with no AI would listen to them.

E-20 took several steps towards them, causing the officers to fire their weapons at it. "Fools!" I shouted at them. "That beautiful invention of mine has bulletproof armour!" But none of the officers took notice of me from up here.

One of them threw a grenade at it, and the grenade exploded into a pile of smoke. I wasn't fazed at all since I knew Nomad was invicible to these things.

3RD person POV

The crazed Doctor flew right between the cops and his robot. "Mhmhm! You fools can't defeat me! It's impossible. Now give up or say your prayers." He shouted at them. The police raised their hands in a surrender. "I won't stand quitters. Give them what they **deserve**!" and the Doctor flew up as E-20 Nomad shot a missile at them.

Ivo flew up a little and took notice of all the destruction around him. While he observed, Dr. Robotnik didn't notice Chief Bogo among the responding officers. 'I'll have to go directly to him then. He's too scared to face Nomad.' He realized.

The Doctor clicked on his radio again.

"Nomad, continue doing destruction here. Do not follow me and keep police forces here." He said. Ivo turned the dial on the radio and set it to Frequency 2, which was set to awaiting Robotnik forces around the city. "Everyone! Head towards the Zootopia Police Department Headquarters! The Chief is refusing to show himself, so there's a slight change of plans. Cover the building and secure it. I'll be there soon."

Meanwhile in the ZPD Headquarters, there were many officers streaming towards the exit much to Ben Clawhauser's surprise. He had a call that there was a robot up in the north downtown area wreaking havoc.

When they were gone, he could here explosion after explosion in the distance, obviously telling Clawhauser that there was one, much to his disbelief.

Suddenly at every entrance, even the sun roofs, flying humanoid robots armed with guns and rockets burst in, pointing their weapons at the poor cheetah.

"Okay! I give up! Don't shoot me!" He pleaded. The guns started cocking and taking aim again until a voice stopped them. Ben was confused. 'who was that?' He was surprised to see all robots in front clear out to reveal an abnormally tall fox wearing a red jacket with 8 buttons, 4 on front and 4 more on the back. There were while stripes going down the center and sleeves of the jacket. The fox wore tight black pants and surprisingly was wearing boots that matched the pants with stripes running along the center of those too.

Next Ben studied the face of whoever it was approaching. He had a large brown... What was it again? Oh, a moustache! Ben suddenly remembered. The fox also wore blue glasses and goggle on his head.

Another feature of this mammal was the facial structure; it looked remarkably similar to Nick's, but appeared slightly older.

"Uh, who are you what do you want?! I'll tell you anything I have knowledge of! Just don't shoot." Clawhauser begged, but the fox seemed unfazed by this.

"What? Don't you remember me Ben? We used to be GOOD friends. Don't you remember?" He asked. It suddenly struck Ben right then and there: This fox was Nick Wilde, or at least he thought it was him.

"Wait a sec, Nick?"

"Well, nobody calls me that anymore. I go by 'Ivo Robotnik', and that's Dr. Robotnik to you." Ivo said.

"You've literally gone insane! Snap out of it dude! This isn't you." Ben told him.

"This IS me, I've gone under a little change thanks to Bogo. Now where is he?"

"In the back room! He's watching what chaos you've created!"

'Pathetic. He lets his own officers die while he watches them fall.' The Doctor thought. He was disgusted by what Bogo was doing; just sitting back and watch people in the law enforcement get slaughtered.

Ben lead Ivo and his robots to the room where Chief Bogo was, and they opened the door.

"Hey! Get that damn door closed Officer Clawhauser or else I'll get officers to stop buying you donuts!" He

shouted in annoyance.

"That's if there's any officers left to buy him some." The Doctor revealed himself to Bogo, much to his shock.

The Chief of Police immediately recognized this person as former police officer Nick Wilde. "Well Chief, we have some unfinished business to take care of." Dr. Robotnik said with a creepy smile.

 **OMFG! My fingers are tired from writing this. As usual, thanks for reading!**


	13. Ivo's Message To Zootopia

**Let's get this show on the road. I'm uploading so many chapters today. Usually I'd be building my Minecraft city, but I'm too focused onto here for some reason. lol.**

"Wha..." The Chief of Police could not get a word out. He thought Nick was dead since he had been missing for years, and _now_ , he shows up with packs of robots to command. "So you're the one who sent the giant robot, didn't you? Or are you someone else?" Chief Bogo was curious.

"I am in fact the Nick you used to know, but times have changed, _old friend._ I'm sure you regret treating me terribly back when I was one of your officers, do you?" Ivo didn't give the Chief a chance to answer. No matter! I need you to surrender the city to me or else I'll take it by force... The hard way! And you will take all the blame for the incident because you allowed innocent citizens to die by your own paws! So what's the choice?" The mad scientist asked, looking intently at Bogo through his pince-nez sunglasses.

"I'll never answer to criminal scum like you!" He spat. But this only made Robotnik give his mocking evil smile at the Chief and giggled.

"Really?" He quickly snapped his fingers, making one of the robots fire their rockets just above the Chief's head and into a wall, causing it to break a hole in the wall and the room to be engulfed in smoke.

The crazed genius heard coughing and when the smoke cleared, Bogo was on the ground, covered in dirt. Ivo calmly walked towards him while Clawhauser watched with shock and fear of what might happen to his boss.

Dr. Robotnik leaned down and asked a simple question. "Well? Ready to give your answer?"

"Uh, I don't have authority to surrender the city. That's something only Mayor Lionheart can do."

"Then GO, and bring him to **me**!" The Doctor said with his glasses glowing a white colour at Chief Bogo, obviously stating that he was serious.

The police Chief got up and exited the room carefully as he obeyed the command and walked to Town Hall just a block away.

"Well that's sorted. Everyone in a new room, this one's no good with a hole in it.

Quickly they went into the neighbouring room that was similar. There was a desk with some sort of blueprint on it. "Now what's this? A blueprint for a new police car, huh?" He crumpled the blueprint and threw it into the trash can and sat down on the chair by the desk, facing away from everyone. Now let's make the Robotnik Empire be known and started a small computer with a webcam.

He knew this computer, it was used to hack all the electronic signs, TVs, computers, you name it in a serious emergency and show the live feed video of the message.

The webcam activated, and the feeds from every television show was interrupted and replaced with the live video feed.

"Greetings everyone of Zootopia and the world! My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, formerly known as Nick Wilde. Today I have some great news for you! Well, great for me that is and terrible for _YOU._ I have officially decided to take over your city and build the Robotnik Empire on it! Do not try to resist, you'll be crushed like an ant. OH HO HO HO HO!"

And with that, Ivo turned off the emergency broadcast feed. He was satisfied.

Judy had just witnessed the broadcast made by Robotnik just minutes ago, and decided to go confront him, confident that it was Nick.

The rabbit pulled out her phone and called Finnick, who answered on the 2nd ring.

"Yo, don't tell me that you ain't see that TV crap that just played!" Finnick said to her.

"You saw that too? Well guess what little guy? I'm more than sure that was Nick onscreen if you payed attention. He even said so. We gotta confront him, he just used the emergency broadcast system at the police station." She informed, hoping he'd join her

"Sure! Let's come on and beat his ass! Serves him right for abandoning me and you, homie. Finnick exclaimed.

"Cool, meet a block from the police station. I don't know about you but have you been hearing a bunch of gunshots?" Judy asked him.

"Dunno, and don't care. Let's go already."

 **How'd ya like that! Next a confrontation will ensue! Remember to aske me questions, give follows and favourites! Also please review!**


	14. Confrontation

**Chapter 14 here! I went to bed at 2:00AM last night from making chapters. Aside from that, here's NUUUUUU CHAPTER!**

 _Finnick_ and Judy met up a block away from the taken over police station, and devising a plan to stop Nick, or "Dr. Ivo Robotnik" as he likes to go by now for some reason. He was still Nick, just changed _a lot._

"So you wanna jus' bust in there and talk to em'? Like that'll work." Finnikc told Judy sarcastically. Her plan was to negotiate with Dr. Robotnik in hopes that she'd get him to back down.

Lucky for the police, they dealt with the missile robot up in the northern part of Downtown, but at a cost of many lives.

"That's how officers like me get dangerous criminals to back down from what they're doing. It _should_ work on him... Hopefully." She informed, but Fin was still doubtful of her plan. Defeated, he decided to go with her plan since his "smash and grab" plan obviously wasn't going to work, especially with a bunch of robots being the guards.

"Alright homes, let's do it. But if your plan doesn't work like ya said, then what?" He asked. Judy hadn't thought of that part yet.

"Pray he doesn't kill us or maybe if we're lucky, those cyborgs aren't waterproof and we can hit the fire alarm."

Fin looked up and nodded in agreement, hoping her plan would work.

They ran over to the headquarters and into the lobby, where dozens of armed robots were.

The duo snuck into a nearby room, hoping they wouldn't hear or see her and Fin.

"Hey, look up dude. We're small enough to crawl through these vents. I know where they go because I've always reserved information such as this in case of a situation like this. I know the room where he's stationed so don't worry." Judy said quietly.

Once again, Finnick nodded and jumped up onto some tables and a refrigerator to reach the vent. He pulled off the grating and slipped in, followed by Judy.

"Man, how does a guy like him go from a dope con-artist to a damn mad doctor?" The small fennec fox asked himself Judy didn't answer, since she didn't know either, but if the bunny had to guess, it was because of Bogo just like she heard on the day Nick went mad and quit.

As they crawled over some grates, Finnick looked down through each of them, only to see robots.

"Turn right here, the next grate should be our stop. The police broadcast room is on the left." Judy said.

"This joint here?"

"Yeah, just try not to make noise, and peek out if there's any cyborgs. I'm not dying today." Judy told Finnick. He removed the grate and placed to the other side of the vent and peeked out upside-down. There wasn't any in the hallway.

 _"We_ good, dog." She breathed a sigh of relief. They jumped down quietly and tried to peer through the crack of the door, but couldn't see very much.

Finnick used his small fennec body to jump up and open the door after Judy gave him the nod to do so.

When it opened, The Doctor expected to see Mayor Lionheart there, but was greeted at the site of an agitated Finnick.

"Oh, it's _you."_ He spun back facing the desk. "I should've know you would come groping back to me, but it's too late!" He said.

"Nick Piberius Wilde!" An unamused Judy yelled, revealing herself and entered the room."

"So you brought me back an old good friend of mine. If you're trying to get me back with you Finnick, then you're still failing. Heheh!" Dr. Robotnik laughed, looking back at the rabbit and tiny fox.

"What has my best friend turned into, a maniac?! I don't even know if I _should_ consider you my friend still! Don't you see what you're doing is wrong? You are killing innocent people for no reason! This isn't you. Please snap out of it!" She pleaded.

"Well, my name isn't Nick Wilde anymore. You'd know that if you payed attention to my message earlier. I'm now _Ivo Robotnik, Dr. Ivo Robotnik._ " The genius fox said, but names didn't matter to the angry bunny rabbit.

"I don't care! This isn't you. Please realize what terrible deed you're doing." Judy continued to plead with him.

"Who, me?"

"So know you're gonna hold people hostage with dumb robots and blow people up for no reason!?" She yelled, boiling with anger.

The scientist leaned over to the left side with a smile on his lips through his moustache.

"That idea isn't that bad! HAHAHA!" With those words spoken by Ivo, Judy and Finnick both swore they could see the reflection on his glasses change strangely.

He got up out of the chair and faced them both. "Ah, ha ha HA HA HA!" Robotnik laughed. Judy and Finnick both took notice of his unnatural height and the 5 gloved fingers on his paws. "You two figured me out! I really do go massacre people with no reason at all! Now you got me, I'll officially confess." He said.

Judy had a smile on her lips because he confessed that he did those things. But quickly realized he was being sarcastic to her.

"You better quit! Or else there will be very _serious_ consequences!" Judy threatened, but the Doctor wasn't fazed by her.

"Or else you'll freak out at me for my life choices? Accept the fact that you're powerless here, so go home already. You too Finnick." Dr. Robotnik ordered them, but neither moved towards the door.

Judy was filled with anger and wanted to take it out on him so badly, but she couldn't.

Ivo walked back to the chair, his orange tail swaying along as he went and sat down. "My choices are the truth, so accept it you two! Especially **you** Judy."

The rabbit was in disbelief. This fox she was talking to used to be her best friend that helped her with the night howler case and so many more things.

She started to tear up, refusing to believe this was the Nick Wilde she used to know.

"You're a liar, you're someone else trying to deceive me! You're a big liar!" She screamed through her tears.

"You're the one who's lying here, and that's to yourself! For reasons unknown to me, you can't accept the truth that I was once your friend, and still CAN be if you choose to join me in my conquest of Zootopia. Deep down I know that you still view me as Nick Wilde, but things have changed. However you aren't my biggest worries, as once I'm finished with Bogo and the city, your days of cheerful adventure will be over."

"This isn't you! This isn't you!" Judy continued to scream at the mad doctor in sadness and frustration.

"All your dreams have just been shattered, haven't they? Sorry, but that's life kiddo. When excitement and happiness reach too high, life smacks ya down just like me." He continued to explain.

Finnick just watched them both. He wasn't in anymore disbelief than Judy was. He started getting angry too at Dr. Robotnik, him too refusing that this person was once his best friend and roommate for so long.

Judy was defeated; she couldn't convince him to stop.

She ran out of the room with a confused Finnick with her. The small bunny jumped up and hit the red fire alarm, throwing away her frustration.

An alarm went off and every sprinkler kicked on, spraying water everywhere as if it was pouring inside.

"Huh?" Robotnik was confused for a second by the alarm and water, but quickly realized that one of those two had hit the fire alarm.

Suddenly the genius scientist remembered something: the robot models he used for guarding the ZPD headquarters weren't _waterproof._ He ran to lobby where all the robots guarding were, and all of them started to shut down and explode with Judy and Finnick watching from the other side.

"No! My beautiful machines!" He cried. Quickly the Doctor ran out through the back emergency exit and ran down the street with Judy in hot pursuit of him.

Finnick followed the two through side streets and alleys, picking up a wooden baseball bat on the way. He was trying to catch Ivo off guard by cutting him off.

Judy was amazed that he could still run like he used to. She couldn't keep up chasing Dr. Robotnik and realized that other officers would have to deal with him.

He continued running up the street towards where he left his hovercraft, but noticed it was gone, and in place were a battalion of police.

"No!" He turned right and reached for his radio and clicked it on, setting the frequency to E-20's channel, but only got static. "I can't believe this!" Ivo yelled.

As he kept running, the wreckage of E-20 Nomad was there, making the crazed Doctor turn left. He knew that his chances of escaping the police were VERY slim.

Finnick managed to cut ahead and hid behind a wall where "Nick" was running towards him.

When Dr. Robotnik was in the perfect place, Finnick jumped out and struck Ivo's boot, causing him to trip and fall down.

"Why you little-" He was cut off from being surrounded by police officers. One of them managed to get him cuffed.

They threw him into the back of a police truck. "LET ME OUT YOU IDIOTS! THIS WON'T BE THE LAST OF ME! THIS ISN'T THE END!" Robotnik screamed as the truck drove away.

Judy was greeted by her colleagues with happiness.

"Thanks guys! It was sort of that Dumb Fox's non waterproof cyborgs that saved us!" She said with triumph in her voice. "And I want to thank Mr. Finnick over there for helping me!" She pointed at the small fennec fox, with an overwhelmed face on him.

 **Yay! Judy won in the end, but is it over for Dr. Robotnik?**


	15. Jailbird

**Remember to review the story! It's not finished yet.**

Dr. Robotnik's POV

I couldn't believe any of this. My blackmail plan just went up in flames because of me and that _stupid jackrabbit._

I cursed to myself for being so stupid, not bringing waterproof Robo-Gunners. It was also her fault for hitting that bloody fire alarm.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY! EVERYONE OF YOU WILL PAY!" I screamed out my thoughts.

'Wait a minute! My nuclear missile controller!' I suddenly remembered. So Zootopia is now finished. I don't care about how many people will die from the blast. They _deserve_ being blown into oblivion with their stupid city.

I got it out and turned it on. 'Perfect, all is going well!' I thought. I hit the huge red button that would launch the nuclear missile and obliterate the city. I wasn't concerned about myself since the police van has driven far away enough to escape the blast.

Nothing happened. No explosion. I hit the button multiple times through my handcuffs.

"Why. Isn't. It. WORKING!?" I screamed again in frustration. Suddenly a "No Connection" popped up on screen.

I threw the thing against the wall of the van in anger. I was **_pissed_** off. My only way to destroy Zootopia and rebuild Robotnikland on it's ruins just went out the window.

"This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for that stupid jackrabbit. Now where's Alex?" I suddenly remembered that Alex was supposed to do something to resume my plans if something bad happened to me, and here I was arrested, being taken to the worst high security prison in the country.

I knew that I taught him how to command my robotic forces, how to fly a hovercraft and how to pilot my Robo-Carrier.

I sat back and realized that is was gonna be a long time until he gets me out, assuming he does since the trip was hours away.

I took my brilliant red jacket and placed it onto the floor of the vehicle to sleep on. I laid down onto it and fell asleep.

 _I was in my Robo-Carrier, flying towards Zootopia so I can watch it burn. That bloody jackrabbit and her police pals have gotten onto my ship, and somehow wreaking havoc._

 _I didn't have much time until they found me here in the cockpit. The last thing I wanted to see was Zootopia burning and destroyed before dying or being arrested for good._

 _There were sounds if fighting and guns firing behind the door. Judy, Bogo, Finnick and Clawhauser were right behind the door._

 _I made sure to lock it, but they would bust in here with explosives they brought. I lifted a hatch to the right, revealing a secret ladder that went down into the hangar where I would make my last stand against them or escape._

 _I climbed down and closed the secret hatch so they wouldn't find out where I was heading. The vertical tunnel seemed to take ages to climb down, but I did it and opened the door at the bottom, revealing my hangar that wasn't invaded yet._

 _I went down the staircase to the main hangar floor and approached my Robo-Scorpion. I wanted to see these idiots die a painful death._

3rd person POV

The arrested mad doctor got up from his sleep in confusion. He didn't remember right away that he was being transported to the Panopticon Prison 345 miles away from Zootopia.

The van stopped and at the entrance of the prison, where giant metal gates slowly opened to allow the police van to drive inside and park.

They stopped and several prison guards went to the back of the van and opened it.

"Stay back from me! You don't know what you'll regret!" The terrified Doctor yelled in warning, but the guards didn't care. They pushed the fox out of the van and leaded him to the entrance of the giant building.

There the guards searched him, as the officers driving the van didn't already do so, and only found a butterfly knife and a radio on him, which both were confiscated immediately. One of them pulled at his brown moustache, realizing that it was a part of him.

"You're looking at death row, kid." One of them said.

"Actually, _you're_ the one looking at death, not me." He said calmly to them, showing no signs of mercy.

"And what the Hell makes you think that?" The guard asked sarcastically.

"My dear friend Alex." As if on cue, explosions rang out all around the prison. Guards screamed for their lives as a massive airship hovered directly above.

Ivo grabbed his jacket and put it on and walked outside as the guards ran for cover.

The whole prison was damaged by the rockets and the ground was littered with obodies and limbs.

He waved out at the ship, and a tractor beam shot out at him and pulled Dr, Robotnik up and inside to safety as the ship flew off to the guards' and prisoners' surprise.

 **It's not done yet. Judy and her friends will be getting a huge surprise at this!**


	16. The Prison Escape Aftermath

**Thanks for the 2100+ views! You're amazing! Also thanks to the 9 followers, the 9 reviews and the 10 favourites I've gotten!**

"Dr. Robotnik escaped from the prison? How's that even possible?!" An agitated Chief Bogo asked. He was refusing to believe the first thing he heard from the phone call in his office.

"That's correct sir, but he's more powerful than you probably expected." The voice from the phone said.

"He may have used that rocket thing, but not many of us got taken out, so what do you mean he's 'more powerful than I expected'?"

"Well, he escaped by being beamed up into some sort of giant spaceship, and no. I'm not lying sir." The police chief just got more angry by this cheap story he was given.

"You ARE lying! There's no such thing as a 'giant alien spaceship'!" He yelled into the phone.

"We have video evidence if you don't believe us." The person informed.

"Then send the video tapes to me."

"Yes sir. I suggest getting the military involved in this if I were you."

The chief of the ZPD hung up the phone, very unamused by what lie he heard.

That crazy fox may have had robots, but _spaceships?_ Impossible. Never heard of something like that ever in his years of police service.

"I thank you for helping me, Alex. Being sent on death row isn't the nicest thing in the world, if you already couldn't tell." A delighted Dr. Ivo Robotnik said to his friend in the cockpit of the Robo-Carrier

"That's what friends are for, right man?" Alex responded. He managed to do his job with no problems whatsoever rescuing the enprisoned scientist.

"You know, I'm honestly surprised you showed up so early. I expected to see you hours later." The tall fox said.

"When I saw you get arrested on the news, I instantly knew they would be taking you to that damn prison AKA the mansion of insane people." The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was lucky that Alex got him out of that place.

The wolf started to wonder what he'd he doing next. "So what happens to you and me? Go back to the way we were earlier?"

Dr. Robotnik nodded at him. It wasn't disappointing to Alex. "Oh, by the way, did you forget about the nuclear missile you stationed across the strait from Zootopia?"

"Oh, the missile? No I did not. There was a... erm, _slight malfunction_ with the transceive. For some reason, I lost connection to the missile. I don't know why, because the signal is supposed to transmit as far as 500 miles away. My estimation is that someone purposely hacked into the receiving tower and blocked it." He informed.

"Damn, so what is the plan now?" Alex asked Dr. Robotnik in curiosity.

"I don't know yet. I need some sleep. I'll figure it out after I get up, in the meantime, take a hovercraft out and land it into the main base and go to your house." He ordered.

Alex went out of the room. A tired mad genius went to his bedroom on the ship, took a shower and plopped down onto his bed. He started to think about what he'd do next.

'Complete annihilation of the city? No, that's an emergency back up plan. Try blackmailing the mayor again? No, I'd just be arrested for the second time.'

He continued to think of ideas until the red fox finally fell asleep.

The officers in the presentation room were in utter shock of they were watching. The ZPD did underestimate Robotnik's power after all. Even Bogo could not believe it.

On the projector screen showed a massive airship, and about the size of 10 Olympic football fields, rain down Hell onto the prison.

Later a beam shot down, and a person was being lifted up. None of them needed time to think of who it was. Obviously, it was Nick Wilde, or Dr. Robotnik as he went by now.

Suddenly a fat cheetah known as Ben Clawhauser, burst into the room and yelled to the chief.

"Hey boss! You better give me a promotion tonight! I just stopped a gosh dang nuclear rocket!" Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"He tried launching a nuclear bomb at us?" One of the officers, an elephant asked.

"Yeah! It's at the other side of the bay! I don't know if any of you guys know, but I'm a computer genius when I'm not eating my favourite donuts!" He exclaimed. The chief didn't know what to do, but he was willing to take Ben's word for it.

"What the heck are ya guys watching? Independence Day?" He asked. All Ben got was a head shake that said "no".

Okay! Presentation over! I want you guys to find that rocket! Ben! Make your fat cat self useful and get officers to round up people and out em' down in the nuclear bunkers! Judging by this, Dr. Robotnik might be planning a huge full scale attack on the city. I'll get the army on the line."

With those words, the officers scattered out of the room and into their police cruisers and drove off into the night.

Ben made the huge announcement to the building, prompting the officers to help get civilians to safety. After he did so, he pulled up his phone and called Judy Hopps.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

"Hey cutie! You gotta get outta the streets and into the fallout bunkers! A huge attack from Robotnik might ensue sometime soon!" He told her carefully as Judy listened.

"Who's Robotnik? Oh wait, that's Nick's new name right? Ivo Robotnik or something like that?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah! Get into the bunkers or get outta the city!"

"Okay, okay I wil! Calm down Ben. What makes you think a giant attack from that Dumb Fox might happen anyways?"

"He escaped from prison." He heard her jaw drop. "And even worse, he got out using a giant airship of some sort. Kinda like a UFO mothership or something. Chief just had a presentation to some officers about it."

"So everyone is getting evacuated?" Judy asked, unsure if she should believe Ben or not.

"Yeah, _everyone._ That includes you too." Ben continued to tell the rabbit on the other end of the phone line.

She ran off, grabbing her stuff and packing them. Judy would have to hide in the bunkers under the city in case the mad Doctor returned. Enough people have died from him already.

 **Will Dr. Robotnik attack the city? Maybe or maybe not.**


	17. His Warning

**Chapter 17! Let's see what happens. Also I want to disclose some facts too. First, Dr. Ivo 'Piberius' Wilde is technically my OC, and that includes his backstory too. I don't take ownership of Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik from the Sonic games. This goes for Alex Mendosi as well. If you want to use these characters in stories, art or videos then PLEASE contact me about it first and give me proper credit. Enough disclosures, let's get into the chapter.**

A very tired fox known to many as "Dr. Robotnik" slowly arisen from his bed. Last night he made his decision of what his plan was for Zootopia.

It was blackmail again, but at a MUCH more dangerous state. The Robo-Carrier had a huge plasma beam at the bottom of it, capable of destroying an entire district at full power.

But here, he was only going to show the beam at it's _lowest_ power to demonstrate that the crazy scientist wasn't joking.

He quickly went over to the washing machine room on the ship and got out his regular attire and put it on.

After he went to the cockpit and started up the engines on the massive Robo-Carrier. It was fully charged. The ship uses electricity to power the engines on it. It was much more efficient if you asked Ivo himself.

Next he put the ship into 'Ascend/Decend' mode and hit the engines, which slowly made the giant contraption rise upwards.

Once it was at perfect altitude, the Doctor switched it into 'Accelerate/Decelerate' mode. That made the ahip move forwards, picking up more speed as it went.

'Perfect, those idiots won't know what to expect.' He thought.

Meanwhile with Judy, she too hid in Zootopia's nuclear fallout bunkers along with thousands of people, not knowing what to expect. The city's main power had been cut so the massive Robo-Carrier would fly by it. After all, it was still nighttime, around 2:45 in the morning.

Judy had snuck up to one of the entrances that was left unguarded by soldiers and stared into the night sky, full of stars.

'This is beautiful.' She thought to herself. Suddenly her phone rang in her pocket, scaring the rabbit half to death.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Judy! Honey! Are you okay?" Stu Hopps asked. It was her mother.

"It's cool Mom, don't worry about me. I'm fine." Judy reassured her parent, but Stu wasn't buying it.

"I just found out the city is being evacuated! Are you out and safe?" She said through the phone, her voice still filled with worry.

"Mom, I'm fine." Judy started getting annoyed. "I'm in one of the bunkers underground, waiting until it's safe to go outside. The power's been cut off for hours up on the surface, but down here's alright. I'm safe and sound."

"Okay Hun! Please call back once everything's okay over there."

"I will. Bye!" And she hung up the phone.

Suddenly the bunny heard shouts from soldiers, full of suspicion. Judy walked all the way outside and remained in darkness so no one could see her.

Judy noticed a bunch of stars missing from one area. She was confused.

Soldiers from one building rooftop fired a flare upwards. Her jaw dropped.

The flare revealed the side of a hovership, a massive one. Spotlights shined on it and alarms went off.

"Oh ho ho ho! It's no use hiding, citizens of Zootopia. I know you're there!" An all too familiar voice spoke through the intercom of the ship.

Suddenly rockets fired in the air towards the huge ship, creating explosions from every side of it. Jets swooped in and fired homing missiles from the top until the ship was completely covered in smoke.

Once the smoked cleared, the ship was still there in perfect condition, as if it never been attacked.

"You can fire on my glorious battleship all you want! It's invincible against your attacks." Robotnik's voice spoke through the intercom again.

The soldiers we're unsure of what to do. Anything they just used against it failed.

The airship started to move again, and it stopped at Zootopia's highest skyscraper. "Now allow me to demonstrate not even a fraction of destruction this masterpiece can create!" He shouted again.

A metal door at the bottom opened, revealing a huge green circle surrounded by smaller ones around the outside of it.

Judy ran inside the bunker. She didn't want to get got in whatever that thing would shoot.

Suddenly they started to glow and a giant ball of energy started forming as the other green circles emitting electricity shot into the giant energy ball, causing it to shoot downwards with a green laser beam.

The skyscraper was annihilated from the blast, leaving a hole where it once stood.

The aftershock knocked down everything within a 3000 meter radius, making streetlights and soldiers tumble down. "You have 24 hours to give me your decision, Zootopia, or else it's complete oblivion to your beloved city! Mwhahaha, MWHAHAHA!" The downright insane Doctor began to laugh from his Robo-Carrier.

It started to fly away from the city, with the inhabitants of Zootopia in shock from what they heard from above.

 **End of the chapter! It is sad day! Well, I might upload another tonight. No promises because I have school.**


	18. The Demands

**Thanks for the support, people! Lucky me my bus got cancelled today. Other than that, I got nothing to say.**

It had been hours since the attack from the Robo-Carrier, and still people were hiding in the bunkers hours later. No one knew what happened until they stepped out after guards allowed them too.

The damage was real.

Zootopia's tallest skyscraper was missing, and in it's place was a giant hole and wreckage everywhere.

Windows were shattered from the aftershock, and parts of New Rodentia were completely destroyed. It was turmoil in the streets.

Judy, our favourite bunny cop, surveyed the damage around her. The blast had also damaged other buildings around it too.

No one could believe it. Not Chief Bogo, not Finnick, nor the soldiers either. This threat was something no one had ever experienced before, and no one could do anything about it.

That insane scientist Judy once knew as her police partner and friend was packing business. He could rule the world if he built more of those things.

"Hey bunny! Tell me you're seeing this too!" A voice immediately recognized as Clawhauser's shouted.

"Huh, oh. Hey Ben. Yeah, I am and everyone here is too. I seriously can't believe what Nick has become. First a scammer, then a cop and now a guy that ruthlessly kills people for his own political goal in becoming the leader of this city, and maybe even others too." She said with her eyes tearing up.

"Me neither. We were good friends." Ben responded.

They both knew by this warning that Dr. Robotnik wouldn't stop at anything to level the city if necessary. Quite possibly, he could take over the world with the technology he created.

"What happens if I refuse to give in your demands?" The president of the country asked. He was in his office at the White House. He had gotten a video call from an unknown source. The person contacting the president was none other than the Doctor himself.

"I won't be afraid of taken Zootopia off the face of the planet! You wouldn't want innocent people to die now?" The Doc barked from the screen.

"No, but I can't exactly surrender a city. We aren't in any sort of war." He said, studying the fox onscreen from his computer.

"Ha! What an excuse. Either give up the city, or I destroy it using the Nuclear Cannon Core Laser again, This time at full power. You have 24 hours starting now to give up the city, or else." Robotnik leaned towards the screen in a threatening manor.

"I will gladly destroy it and move onto the next city, and see how you act. If continue to refuse, I have enough weaponry and robots here to take over the country!" He claimed, but the jaguar didn't buy it.

"Sir, with all due respect, that won't happen. It's _you_ who should be surrendering!" The president suggested to the red manical fox on the computer.

"Did you even see the military's pathetic attempt to take me down when I levelled the skyscraper back in Zootopia? I came out not even with a scratch."

"Maybe you should consider what you're doing, Mr. Wi-"

"That's Doctor Ivo Robotnik to you!" He interrupted.

"Ahem, sorry Mr. _Ivo Robotnik,_ but please consider what you're doing, because it's wrong. Zootopia lost a fraction of its officers battling your missile robot, and each one of those officers were innocent and doing their job. They had families." He reasoned, but Ivo started getting annoyed, not caring.

"I'm sorry, but I simply can't seem to care about officers discriminating others, especially foxes such as myself. If you want to know why I'm doing this, take that up with Chief Bogo, not me. He's the reason why this is happening." The Doctor hung up before the jaguar could do anything else.

"Mr. President, what do you suggest next?" One of the SS agents asked.

"I got a hint that police Chief Bogo has something to do with this. We must confront him right away. We cannot take chances here."

"Copy, I'll get a team to the ZPD HQ ASAP. They'll record what Bogo had to say." He ran off into the hallway.

".Police Chief Bogo is known to have grudges against mammals, especially foxes. Rumours suggest he's the reason why no foxes are in the ZPD." The second agent said.

"That explains Robotnik then! He must've been tired of Bogo' accusations , which made Robotnik lose his mind and become like this. He was part of the ZPD for almost a year."

"That's a creditable conclusion," He said. "But that won't stop Mr. Robotnik from attacking the country." As much as the president hated to admit it, he was right.

 **Sorry if it's a shorter chapter. I'll make sure to upload some more today since I'm home all day. As usual, please review and ask me questions about the story! I'll happily answer them, so don't be afraid!**


	19. Homecoming

**I'm** **so** **sorry for not getting more chapters up yesterday! We had a snowstorm, and some retarded truck driver decided it was a good idea to be driving on SLIPPERY ROADS. You get the story.**

 **Skullio822: Thst depends. I'm hoping to get the story to around 40-50 chapters at least, but you never know .**

Judy's POV

Another day in Zootopia for me, but it wasn't a regular day.

Last night was Nick's attack against the city using that death ship or whatever the Hell it is. Now everyone's evacuating city.

"Officer Hopps! I need you in the interrogation room. NOW!" A familiar voice that belonged to my boss yelled through the intercom.

I completely forgot that I was still in the ZPD HQ. Some guys from Secret Sevice came over and we're talking with Chief Bogo for the past half hour for whatever reason.

"Hey! I'm here. Now whatya want?" I walked in, asking.

'There's the SS guys. What do they want with me?'

"Please sit down on the chair. I'll explain why we are here, speaking with you." One of them askedme, a panther in a fine black suit.

I was nervous. I've always been nervous when it came to interviews.

"Okay... So what do you need from me?" I asked, but both continued staring me down. Watching my ever move.

"Your boss here, Mr. Bogo said that you may know who's responsible for the terrorist attack last night. We searched 'Ivo Robotnik' into our databases, and nothing came up. Perhaps you know his real identity?" The panther asked me. I nodded my head.

I cleared my throat. "I might as well tell you the whole backstory on us." I started.

"Continue." The other agent said.

"We first met on my second day as a cop. Well, I was a meter maid back then. Anyways, I ran into him at an ice cream parlour with his so called 'son '. His name was Nicholas 'Piberius' Wilde as I found out. I forced him into helping me with the missing mammal case, which he reluctantly agreed to do so. Eventually we solved it, and we became friends for about a year and a half. We were really close, and even to the point where I got him to join the ZPD." I explained, and grabbed a cup of water from a table and drank it.

"At some point he has nightmares supposedly predicting the future about where he is today, and Nick's mental health slowly went down. He barely had a grip on reality until Nick got up and decided that he was mentally stable enough to go back to work when I couldn't. The Chief over there, decided to give him crap about it." My throat was dry.

"Go on. We are still all ears." The SS agent said.

"So Nick got extremely mad, and he left and disappeared. No one saw Nick until he just showed up the other day claiming his new name was 'Dr. Robotnik' and he'd take over the city, which by some miracle we foiled." 'Please let this be over. My throat is so damn sore.' I begged in my mind.

"Thanks Officer Hopps. Now you should evacuate from the city to someone you know in the countryside. Here it's now safe." He said. "You're dismissed."

Finally. I got up and walked out of the room and onto the street, my legs numb from all that sitting.

My parents were notified that I'd be moving back with them in BunnyBorrow until Nick, or Dr. Robotnik as he's now called, was dealt with.

Half an hour later, my bags are packed and I'm at the train station with plenty of other people, waiting for **the** trains out of Zootopia. It took a while for my train to show up, but it did.

I got on and heard my phone ringing from my pocket. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID.

Mom and Dad. I should've known they'd be calling, so I answered it.

"Jude the dude! When are ya gettin' over here! We're missing you!" My dad exclaimed. I sighed.

"I know. Don't worry, I just got on the train to BunnyBorrow so don't panic. I'm just getting out of the city, alright?" I asked.

"Oh, good! Come home, darling." I heard my mother say. "I don't want you to be killed by that fox maniac."

"Yeah! This is why we shouldn't trust foxes!" My dad said over the phone.

"Well, I kinda got a secret to tell you. I'll tell you once I get there." I told them, hoping they'd hang up and leave me alone for the trip.

"Alrighty! Just be safe." I hung up, tired. I was exhausting, holding bags full of crap all afternoon.

2 hours later, I got to the BunnyBorrow train station. The doors of the passenger train opened, revealing my parents there.

Both ran up and hugged me tightly. Oh boy the nostalgia has really come. I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"We missed you, but now you're home! Thank goodness you're here safe." My parents both said, crying into me.

"Yeah, I know. I missed you too! Now let's get home. I'm starving." I told them. My parents would have me covered since they're the type of people that cook large dinners, and for good reason too. I had many siblings at the house, and I mean MANY.

We arrived at the farm. To my shock, nobody was there. Even both Mom and Dad were suspicious too. No matter where we went, most of my brothers and sisters were at the house.

I noticed Gideon Grey's truck parked in the driveway. He's a local pie baker here in BunnyBorrow and my old childhood bully. He apologized for his actions. Now he was a nice fox, unlike a certain bad one that used to be my friend and police partner.

"Eh! Mr. And Mrs. Hopps! Ya better see this! Every young un' in yer house and farm is gone!" I heard him yell. That made me and my parents stop cold. 'Why is everyone gone? That's not right' I thought.

"What happened, Gideon?" I asked him. He was clearly surprised I was here.

"Long time no see, Judy! I missed ya!" Gideon greeted me. Nowadays he was comic relief around here. That's what my parents told me anyways. I shouldn't really be surprised.

"I dunno. I was drivin' by ere' and I noticed no one was on the farm, so I check yer place out." The pie

baker explained. I had a seriously bad feeling about this, and I hope I wasn't the only one who had it.

"That's definitely not good! We need to find em' all before they get lost!" Dad yelled in a very worried tone of voice.

"I didn't check yer barn yet. You should go and look inside. Gideon suggested, and we all took nods.

I plopped my bags down on the deck of the house and followed everyone to the barn.

We made it, and checked around the barn. No one, however we didn't check the inside.

Everyone, including me pulled open the giant barn door. Suddenly a bunch of small robots, about our size charged out and grabbed up by our collars.

"What the-" Dad yelled, only to be cut off,

"Oh ho ho ho! Are you liking my new inventions?" A voice that could only belong to a certain moustached fox laughed.

 **I'll try to get more chapters up tonight, assuming no more retards crash into electricity poles.**


	20. A Secret Fennec Saviour

**Thanks for the 3000+ views! You guys are amazing! As always, don't be afraid to review the story, follow or even favourite it!**

 **Guest: To be honest, "Robotnik" wasn't an intentional pun, lel.**

"Inv...inventions? What's so special about these robots?" A female rabbit asked a fox in his hovercraft, standing over them mockingly.

"Oh ho! You don't already know, do you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "These robots aren't any normal robots built by me. They run on your siblings' LIFE FORCE!" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed. Everyone's jaw dropped in horror. He built robots, but robots using life from mammals?

"You're sick!" The elder male rabbit, otherwise known as Stu Hopps yelled.

"You demented bas- URRK!" Judy grunted in pain as the robot gripped her neck, choking her. She noticed that these robots actually resembled bunnies, just larger.

"Let em' go you twisted punk!" Gideon, the pie baking fox yelled threateningly, but the genius fox in his hovercraft wasn't fazed by them.

"That was all up to you! But sadly Ms. Judy Hopps had to ruin my previous plan with her fire alarm idea. Now I return the favour! You ruined what I loved, now I'll ruin what you love." He said, only making the four below fill with even more anger.

"Let. Them. Go! RIGHT GODDAMN NOW BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Judy screamed, much to her parents' dismay. "I can't believe you were my partner as a cop, and best friend! Now look at yourself Nick!"

The other three, Gideon, Stu and Bonnie were shocked. They never knew she was friends with a fox, better yet one that kills people.

"How dare you! We trusted you, Judy! How could you let us down!" Bonnie screamed at her daughter. Then they started arguing.

The argument between the two left the Doctor, Stu and Gideon speechless. Ivo even took his glasses off for a moment to confirm that what he was seeing was in fact real.

"Enough! Why the Hell am I arguing with you, Mom!?"

There was only silence from Bonnie.

"I'd love to watch you two debate over me, but I have some political business to attend. Badniks! Finish off these idiots!" He commanded them. Dr. Robotnik then flew off into the evening sky up north.

The robots he left behind started choking the four even more.

Suddenly gunfire erupted out, putting holes through the bots, hoping the live ones inside them weren't hurt.

All of them fell down and broke in half, revealing sleeping bunnies inside the manical maniacs.

Everyone turned to see a familiar fennec fox holding an M4 assault rifle in his paw, smoking a cigarette.

"Did you fools forget about me?" He asked. Judy was glad to see him, but the other three were confused.

"Judy, Hun? Who's this?" Stu asked quietly.

"Oh, this is Finnick. He was Nick's friend, but after he went insane and turned into the way he is now, Fin here went against him." She explained.

"That's nice, but he's a _fox._ You know they aren't trustworthy!" Bonnie said.

"You're forgetting that Gideon's a fox too, and do I see him being treated like junk?" Judy asked, with her paws on her hips.

No one said anything. She had a point.

'No response yet, and the 24 hour waiting period is over in 7 more hours.' The crazed mad scientist thought. He had just finished terrorizing Judy's family by stuffing the rabbits into robots, thus powering them.

He must say, for himself that he was a true genius being the smartest person in the world. Although no major powers feared him yet.

He continued rolling around in his chair on the Robo-Carrier in boredom. Now nothing would get in his way, not after the power shown by the Cannon Core Laser Beam.

He almost wished that Judy wouldn't get in his way, especially after what she did back in the ZPD Headquarters. Now she was a corpse lying in the grass, waiting to be eaten by turkey vultures. Or so he thought.

It had been days, but he still couldn't believe that Judy turned on him. She was ungrateful. Ivo helped her solve a missing mammal case, and became a police officer. He cared for her, and now this is what he got in return.

Robotnik had no idea that she was very well still alive thanks to Finnick, his ex-best friend that turned ruthlessly on Ivo. The Doctor decided that he would give Finnick one last chance, or it was death to the fennec he once called his friend.

It didn't matter now. In a matter of hours, the city of Zootopia would he his, either fully built or completely destroyed.

The plan for building Robotnikland was slowing moulding into place. It would be the ultimate city and amusement park as the Doctor's dreams withheld.

Little did he know that his plan would ultimately fail and die at the hands of people he once called "friends".

 **Sorry if the chapter's a bit short. My mind is starved of ideas for this chapter.**


	21. Mayor Missing

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I was lazy, haha.**

 **brandonchasepowell: You know what they say! The more PINGAS the merr sier!**

"Please don't! You don't know what danger the city is, Hun." Said an older bunny rabbit. Judy only gave her a disapproving look.

"There's _people_ from BunnyBorrow that needs to be saved. I can't let them _die._ Listen, Fin can tag along if he wants, maybe Giddy too, if he wants for some reason." Judy boldly told her mother.

"What kinda reason wouldja want me to go?" Gideon asked.

"Never said you had to go, only if you _want to_ go." She said to the pie baking fox. He still held a little mark of confusion on his face.

"Jude, I don't want ya getting hurt, okay? We're concerned for you. Those robots nearly killed us if it wasn't for your midget friend." Her dad said said sternly. He really didn't want one of his best children to get hurt or potentially die.

"Screw It, I'll got with ya. I don't mind a little venture'." Gideon suddenly said, much to everyone's disbelief.

"Gid, are you really sure you want to go with me? Like seriously?" Judy asked. He nodded back to her.

The tri then turned in left without a word, Finnick and Judy still surprised at Gideon's sudden decision. They knew the trains weren't gonna go towards Zootopia, so that was a little problem.

"Shoot, train's out. Any ideas?" She asked the two foxes behind her.

"We can use ma' pie van."

She forgot that Gideon drove a van in the first place after all the events that happens the previous day.

"Whatcha waitin' for, fool? A hug? Let's move already." An impatient Finnick taunted through his boredom. They 3 loaded into the van and they drove off towards the presumably deserted city.

"Transfomation 101," Dr. Robotnik exclaimed, putting his finger up. "Bunnies to Badniks, BOOM! Instant army." He yelled.

A tied up Chief Bogo and Ben Clawhauser could only glare at the maniacal fox they once knew as a police officer.

"You're mad, you know that?" Bogo yelled in frustration, only for the fox to give a disappointing look.

"You only have yourself to blame, 'friend'." He said calmly. The duo were watching bunnies being loaded into robots that looked like rabbits themselves.

"Come on, Nick! Snap out of this. You aren't this type of person." Ben reasoned, only to no avail.

"Are you forgetting that I _am_ myself?" He walked over the cheetah, glaring. "I may have gone under some changes for the last five years, but if you don't like it, then blame that buffalo over there." He pointed to the former ZPD police chief.

Ben sighed in defeat; he couldn't negotiate Robotnik to back down from his schemes. It was pointless, because Zootopia was already lost. Likely the country was going next.

"Don't try. He won't listen." Bogo told his cheetah companion. Sadly he was right. Judy tried this, but failed. Although that time she had him arrested temporarily until that damn ship came and broke him out.

"Finally, someone has learned to think properly other than chewing donuts all day and poor persuasive ideas." He said in acknowledgement to the buffalo.

Ben stared at the poor bunnies being fed to robots right in front of him. He wished that it was possible to break out of the chair and rescue them all.

"Ni-, I mean Doctor, why are you specifically using rabbits to power your robots?" He asked out of curiosity. "Or even why are you using animals in the first place?"

The fox glanced down at Clawhauser. "Good question. I recently invented special robots out of a small test I was doing. You see, robots need to charge quite a lot, so I decided to try and use animals to power them. In other words, these rabbits are organic batteries." He explained to Ben.

"Um, well why rabbits?"

Ivo crossed his arms at his question. It wasn't hard to find an answer.

"Bunnies can reproduce faster than any other mammal on the planet. They give birth in only 3 months, and usual it isn't just one bunny either. Usually they'll give birth to several babies, often up to 4. That's why you see so many rabbits when you pass by one inhabited by them. Their fast reproduction is perfect for powering my robots." Ivo continued to explain to the cheetah, who nodded understandably.

"Still, it's wrong! Realize what you're doing fox!" The chief shouted, unaware of the irony. The fox didn't give a vocal response, but just another disappointing look. He walked out of the room, leaving the duo alone.

It was late afternoon when the bunny and her two fox companions reached the 100 mile mark to Zootopia.

"These highways be busy." Gideon mumbled to himself, not aware everyone else heard him. The tri were stuck in a traffic jam.

Finnick passed out in the passenger seat, leaving Judy stuck in the back next to boxes of pies. She sighed. It would be another hour before the cars cleared out and started to move.

Finnick stirred as he opened his eyes behind his aviator sunglasses.

"Are we stuck in another stupid ass traffic jam?" He asked. "Bruh, this is like the 4th jam already. Bastards." He cursed. Gideon would have to start getting used to Finnick cussing a lot.

"Jus' be patient. We ain't gettin' outta here sooner with ya complainin'." Gideon said, only to get a middle finger from the small fennec fox. Judy sighed at his immaturity.

"Seriously, Fin? He's got a point. Your annoyance isn't helping." She said. Finnick looked back at her from his seat and gave a death stare.

At this rate, her family was gonna be put into robots by the time they got out of the traffic jam.

She decided to sleep since there was nothing left to do. Judy lied down and took an old blanket she found back at the house and lied on it. It was only minutes before she finally fell into a deep sleep.

 **There's the chapter! Hopefully I won't be so lazy now.**


	22. An Accident

**Almost 4000 views! Let's do it! I'm sorry for not uploading more chapters today. I was busy screwing around with a new computer I got.**

"Mr. Robotnik, we have decided on giving our official answer to you." The president calmly said at the computer screen, showing no other than the crazy fox himself.

"I'm sorry, but you've probably made some sort of mistake. I thought you gave your answer to me hours ago!" He taunted. It was almost immature of Dr. Robotnik.

"What do you... mean exactly? I haven't given you the UN's official answer yet." He reasoned, obviously very confused unless someone gave the answer without the president knowing.

"Mr. Mayor Lionheart decided to give me his city. Now it is no longer Zootopia, but an even better place called Robotnikland! Don't try to fight against me. I have technology far beyond your reach. Nobody in your pathetic military can stop me. Not you, not the general, not anybody." Ivo warned.

He was right; no attempts on bringing down the Robotnik Empire had worked much to the UN's amazement. Nobody in the world could bring down this mammal or his giant army full of metallic robots waiting to strike at his command.

"Robotnikland? Are you saying you bombed the city over over it with a _brand new city_ built by yourself in a short time? I don't understand what you're implying, sir."

"Haha, precisely. I burned what remained of Zootopia and built my city over it's sad ruins. Pity about whatever life still remained in the old city. They're no matter to me anyways. It is _their_ fault for staying in a city already marked for a remake. It's as if a wasp nest was invaded by fire ants." Ivo exclaimed.

"Judy, you cannot go back to Zootopia. It's too dangerous for you to go. Let the military solve it out, okay?" A concerned Bonnie told her daughter. She had just been explaining how she'd go back to the city and rescue her siblings, that's off they weren't already dead or used as robot fuel.

"Judy, ye' better forget that whole silly idea, miss." Gideon came from the kitchen. Everyone except Finnick had been trying to con her to stay.

"Oh, so you guys don't care that your children die except me, now do you?" Judy asked everyone in the living room with a straight face.

"That's not exactly it, Jude the Dude. We don't want to lose anymore loved ones than we already _have._ Look, we ain't gone do anything to that maniac you once called your _best friend._ Why'd you even trust him in the first place!? I gave you the fox spray for a certain reason!" Stu yelled. Now another argument was starting to heat up again between Judy and her parents.

Gideon went upstairs, not wanting to be part of the ongoing fight.

"He wasn't such a bad guy when we met!"

"Then why he attackin' cities and killing people!?"

"He can't be trusted. Almost no fox can! You should he ashamed of yourself for trusting him!" The 3 rabbits continued arguing downstairs about Nick/Robotnik.

Gideon opened the bedroom door to see Finnick playing some sort of game on the computer. He was boosted up by a couple of textbooks. On the screen he appeared to be playing some sort of horror game.

He was running around the forest in thick fog, suddenly Finnick's player touched a bowl with pink stuff in it and the text "4 CUSTARDS LEFT" came up on screen.

'Eh, this is the perfect time to scare that midget!' Gideon thought to himself with a smile on his lips.

He slowly entered the room. Gideon was slightly fat, meaning he had to watch his steps is the floor wouldn't creak top loudly.

"Finnick was still paying attention to his game, not noticing Gideon as he approached.

Suddenly a purple person appeared briefly, making Fin jump.

"Jesus, this game man..." He said to himself and continued playing.

The pie baker was almost at the chair and stood directly behind Finnick, waiting for the perfect moment to scare him. The purple person from the popup from earlier was quickly approaching Finnick's character and screamed very loudly. Gideon took this chance to put his paw on Finnick's shoulder and growl.

Finnick shrieked and fell off the textbooks on the chair and onto the floor with a loud "thud".

The pie baking fox laughed probably the hardest he ever laughed in years at Finnick. After he was about done laughing, he noticed something dripping from the fennec's shorts which smelled bad.

Finnick slowly started burning up in anger at his misery. Not only had he been scared badly by Gideon, but also peed himself in the process.

"I really hate your stupid ass right now." He said angrily. The other fox continued laughing again.

At this point, everyone downstairs heard Gideon's laughing and stopped arguing completely.

Judy climbed upstairs to check out what happened. She walked inside the bedroom that the guys were staying in for the night. She smelled Finnick's pee almost immediately as she walked inside.

"What's that smell? Who-" Judy cut herself off. She stared at Finnick's soaking shorts. Parts of his shirt were wet too.

"Fin, did you just pee yourself?" She asked in amusment. Gideon gave her a nod much to the bunny's amusment.

"I caught em' playin' a scary game and took the change to scare the poor fella." The fox explained.

"Okay then... Fin, this means that you're gonna have to sleep nude tonight or unless you wanna wear my sisters' dresses. That always works too!" Judy said mockingly.

"I dressed as an elephant for that stupid punk before, but I ain't wearing a Goddamn dress." He said.

"Then you stayin' as far away from me as possible!" Gideon added. Finnick liked that idea.

"Works for me. I don't need to be near your fatass anyways." This only caused more laughter from Gideon.

'How immature can guys get nowadays?' Judy asked herself in her mind, only to find no answer.

"Precious little bunnies! You're an excellent life source for my robots until I get more victims other than you to roboticize! Don't expect to find any hope, because no one, and I mean _no one,_ can save you now!" A red-jacketed fox wearing pince nez sunglasses said mockingly as he flew by the emprisoned rabbits in cages in his trademark hovercraft.

"Your older sister, who was apart of the police force is long gone now, so don't expect her to come get you!" He said much to the hundreds of rabbits' fear.

 **And that concludes today's chapter. Hoped you guys liked it! Remember, reviewing won't kill you!**


	23. Bogo and Ben's Mission

I **was originally gonna type this on my new computer, but it's too laggy. Oh well.**

Finnick had trouble sleeping. First off, he was naked. It always seemed to him that he could never fall asleep nude for some reason, and the other was Gideon.

He was used to sleeping in with someone else in the same room, but this was new. Finnick barely knew Gideon at all, and was on edge about it the whole time. The fennec was used to sharing the same room with someone he _knew,_ not a complete stranger.

Eventually, Fin did fall asleep. It was only 2 in the morning when he finally fell asleep. His muzzle collided with the **pillow** when it happened.

"Robotnikland building sequence is currently at 61 percent. Process is slightly delayed due to uneven ground. Calculations suggest Robotnikland will be complete in 48 hours approximate." A robotic voice said to the crazy Doctor himself. He was pleased with the news.

"The delay is no matter to me. Currently I want to know our status in the world. What do cross-Atlantic ocean countries think of us?" He asked the computer.

"Belgium, France, Germany, China and South Korea are willing to surrender without incident. All other countries are currently unknown as of now." The computer responded.

Dr. Robotnik wasn't fazed. In fact, he was amused. All the Doctor really cared about was terror and glory from people of the world. Everyone would eventually praise him since Ivo decided to expand into world domination. He would start from Zootopia, and go on from there. To regions, tocountries, to continents. The world would be _his._

'I think Bogo made a bit of a mistake chewing me out.' Robotnik thought.

He had enough firepower, technology, rabbits and victims to use as his world-dominant army. The fox would build enough robots, roboticize victims and build more airships.

Currently the "Robotnik Fleet" project was currently underway inside his main base. The contents of the project was unknown but only could be assumed the project would be used for pure evil. That's why Chief Bogo and Ben Clawhauser snuck inside the giant base.

"Watch it, Officer Clawhauser! You better have those hacking skills perfected. Those killing machines will annihilate us if you aren't fast enough!" Bogo shouted at Ben, who was fiddling around with his computer.

"No worries! Once I got a secure connection to something, it's done for!" Ben exclaimed. He was excited to finally take on a certain fox that was once a good-friend-turned-enemy.

Bogo's facial expression didn't change from it's "serious look".

"If anything goes wrong, I'm pinning everything on YOU." The chief said, poking at Clawhauser. Ben already heard this same sentence repeated to himself over and over. He knew the consequences for failure here. It wasn't a suspension, but possibly **death** here.

"It's chill. The connection only takes a few milliseconds to connect. I hit a key and the robot's gone. Actually, here, take these." Ben thruster his paw out, revealing a couple of box-like devices. On them said ELECTRO-SAPPER.

"What is this exactly? A little Christmas gift? You better not be joking, Clawhauser." The police chief warned. He was unsure of what purpose these devices had.

"Hey! Don't worry boss. These can be used to destroy robots if you're in serious danger. Just attach em' and turn em' on and they're gone." Ben said with a delighted look on his chubby face.

"So I just throw these on the bots and they explode?" Bogo asked Ben. All he got back was a nod.

"But remember, it's for emergencies only!" Ben warned. The noise that an exploding robot would make would be heard throughout the base.

Meanwhile in the security room, the Doctor was watching these two conversate right in the hallway by camera. He was no fool like Ben and Chief Bogo thought he was.

"So you think that you two can waltz right into my base and steal information and destroy my robots?" He asked himself in pure amusment from the duo's stupidity for wandering inside his base. "Well, bedtime kiddies! Now to go tuck you in..." He said and got out of the chair, his brilliant orange tail swaying around low to the ground as usual.

"The computer says the main control room is over here to the left. We'll be caught if we don't hurry, boss. I don't think-"

"Cut it out, Officer Clawhauser! I've heard enough of your pathetic whining!" Bogo shouted. He was at his limit with Ben. Ben had been pestering Bogo about "What if the plan fails?" type of thing.

They glanced through the metallic door to see a couple of robots there, operating the base's electrical systems. Ben already had a wireless connection to these lifeless beasts.

The Chief gave him the nod, and Ben hit a key, causing all 4 robots to sputter and fry.

"Perfect call boss! Now we need to insert the USB..." Ben continued fumbling with his electronics while the Buffalo kept guard of the room.

It was taking awhile to extract the information about Robotnik's new project. Bogo begun to get impatient.

"What's taking the damn thing so long?" He asked the cheetah.

"I dunno, weird computer system. Don't worry, I got the info downloading into the USB. It is at... 94 percent! Perfect." His gaze lit up in enjoyment. Maybe they would get our of here after all.

"It's done! Now I got us a ride out. It's one manned aerial troop transport. He won't notice us exit in it."

The buffalo gave an approving nod to the cheetah's computer skills. Both knew their transport was at the hangar.

Ben struggled to keep up as he lead directions to the hangar of Robotnik's base.

"Is this it? This giant door here?" He asked.

"Yeah, the thing should be at the end of the hangar bay."

They both ran as fast as they could, but of course, Ben was having trouble keeping up.

"Hurry up! Officer Clawhauser! We need to leave!" He yelled.

"Snooping as usual, I see."

The duo turned around to see a giant robot right in front of them both, with none other than Dr. Robotnik himself up at the top, piloting it.

"Robotnik!" They both yelled in unison.

The Doctor clasped both his gloved hands together.

"Did you two really think that you could sneak in here, steal valuable information from me and get away with it?" He asked.

Nor Ben or Bogo said a word as they glared above at the maniacal fox.

 **That's all for now folks! Thanks for reading! (Catch the joke I made in the story?)**


	24. The Trip

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I was lazy, haha.**

 **brandonchasepowell: You know what they say! The more PINGAS the merr sier!**

"Please don't! You don't know what danger the city is, Hun." Said an older bunny rabbit. Judy only gave her a disapproving look.

"There's _people_ from BunnyBorrow that needs to be saved. I can't let them _die._ Listen, Fin can tag along if he wants, maybe Giddy too, if he wants for some reason." Judy boldly told her mother.

"What kinda reason wouldja want me to go?" Gideon asked.

"Never said you had to go, only if you _want to_ go." She said to the pie baking fox. He still held a little mark of confusion on his face.

"Jude, I don't want ya getting hurt, okay? We're concerned for you. Those robots nearly killed us if it wasn't for your midget friend." Her dad said said sternly. He really didn't want one of his best children to get hurt or potentially die.

"Screw It, I'll got with ya. I don't mind a little venture'." Gideon suddenly said, much to everyone's disbelief.

"Gid, are you really sure you want to go with me? Like seriously?" Judy asked. He nodded back to her.

The tri then turned in left without a word, Finnick and Judy still surprised at Gideon's sudden decision. They knew the trains weren't gonna go towards Zootopia, so that was a little problem.

"Shoot, train's out. Any ideas?" She asked the two foxes behind her.

"We can use ma' pie van."

She forgot that Gideon drove a van in the first place after all the events that happens the previous day.

"Whatcha waitin' for, fool? A hug? Let's move already." An impatient Finnick taunted through his boredom. They 3 loaded into the van and they drove off towards the presumably deserted city.

"Transfomation 101," Dr. Robotnik exclaimed, putting his finger up. "Bunnies to Badniks, BOOM! Instant army." He yelled.

A tied up Chief Bogo and Ben Clawhauser could only glare at the maniacal fox they once knew as a police officer.

"You're mad, you know that?" Bogo yelled in frustration, only for the fox to give a disappointing look.

"You only have yourself to blame, 'friend'." He said calmly. The duo were watching bunnies being loaded into robots that looked like rabbits themselves.

"Come on, Nick! Snap out of this. You aren't this type of person." Ben reasoned, only to no avail.

"Are you forgetting that I _am_ myself?" He walked over the cheetah, glaring. "I may have gone under some changes for the last five years, but if you don't like it, then blame that buffalo over there." He pointed to the former ZPD police chief.

Ben sighed in defeat; he couldn't negotiate Robotnik to back down from his schemes. It was pointless, because Zootopia was already lost. Likely the country was going next.

"Don't try. He won't listen." Bogo told his cheetah companion. Sadly he was right. Judy tried this, but failed. Although that time she had him arrested temporarily until that damn ship came and broke him out.

"Finally, someone has learned to think properly other than chewing donuts all day and poor persuasive ideas." He said in acknowledgement to the buffalo.

Ben stared at the poor bunnies being fed to robots right in front of him. He wished that it was possible to break out of the chair and rescue them all.

"Ni-, I mean Doctor, why are you specifically using rabbits to power your robots?" He asked out of curiosity. "Or even why are you using animals in the first place?"

The fox glanced down at Clawhauser. "Good question. I recently invented special robots out of a small test I was doing. You see, robots need to charge quite a lot, so I decided to try and use animals to power them. In other words, these rabbits are organic batteries." He explained to Ben.

"Um, well why rabbits?"

Ivo crossed his arms at his question. It wasn't hard to find an answer.

"Bunnies can reproduce faster than any other mammal on the planet. They give birth in only 3 months, and usual it isn't just one bunny either. Usually they'll give birth to several babies, often up to 4. That's why you see so many rabbits when you pass by one inhabited by them. Their fast reproduction is perfect for powering my robots." Ivo continued to explain to the cheetah, who nodded understandably.

"Still, it's wrong! Realize what you're doing fox!" The chief shouted, unaware of the irony. The fox didn't give a vocal response, but just another disappointing look. He walked out of the room, leaving the duo alone.

It was late afternoon when the bunny and her two fox companions reached the 100 mile mark to Zootopia.

"These highways be busy." Gideon mumbled to himself, not aware everyone else heard him. The tri were stuck in a traffic jam.

Finnick passed out in the passenger seat, leaving Judy stuck in the back next to boxes of pies. She sighed. It would be another hour before the cars cleared out and started to move.

Finnick stirred as he opened his eyes behind his aviator sunglasses.

"Are we stuck in another stupid ass traffic jam?" He asked. "Bruh, this is like the 4th jam already. Bastards." He cursed. Gideon would have to start getting used to Finnick cussing a lot.

"Jus' be patient. We ain't gettin' outta here sooner with ya complainin'." Gideon said, only to get a middle finger from the small fennec fox. Judy sighed at his immaturity.

"Seriously, Fin? He's got a point. Your annoyance isn't helping." She said. Finnick looked back at her from his seat and gave a death stare.

At this rate, her family was gonna be put into robots by the time they got out of the traffic jam.

She decided to sleep since there was nothing left to do. Judy lied down and took an old blanket she found back at the house and lied on it. It was only minutes before she finally fell into a deep sleep.

 **There's the chapter! Hopefully I won't be so lazy now.**


	25. Heart To Heart

**Almost 5000 views! Let's go!**

Ben still tried to convince Ivo to back down, only getting a negative outcome each time. Bogo already told Ben numerous times to stop, but that didn't stop the overweight cheetah.

"Come on! Please stop, realize what you're doing... Or maybe listen to some Gazelle!" He pleaded to the abnormally tall fox.

"You don't get it, don't you?" The Doctor asked him. Obviously Ben didn't get it, so he shook his head no.

Dr. Robotnik sighed. It would take much explaining before these two knew why the way he was. "Well then. I'll just give you my entire backstory of my life. How should I start?" He asked himself. Both Bogo and Ben were slightly confused. "At the start of Kindergarten, I was harassed by my classmates for being a fox. This continued until Grade 3 when kids started to realize they were being immature." He explained.

"That's it?" The Chief asked.

"No, that's the beginning. People still harassed me, not very much. There was only a few kids that picked on me. They went as far as to beat me up every recess. The teachers didn't care about me at all, so the kids wouldn't get in trouble. Basically, I was tortured at school to put it in simpler words. The next year I joined Boy Scouts. There I was with a group of prey who continued to attack me and muzzle me so much. Eventually I quit by running away into an alleyway where I met Finnick. He was someone who actually stood up for me no matter what, which made people fear me." Robotnik continued to explain to the cheetah and the buffalo tied up in chairs.

"Wow, it must've really sucked to be yourself in school." Ben commented on the story. Ivo put up a hand up, stopping Ben from talking anymore.

"I'm not finished. High school was really bad. Kids there weren't afraid to shove me in lockers, push me down stairs or even light my locker on fire. They were punished however. Anyways, after high school I attended college and university where I exceeded my science classes. Most specifically the technology part. This is where I learned how to build complete robots that were fully functional. After I joined the military as a base drone manufacturer. I built drones, unmanned aerial vehicles and so much more. I had to move to Zootopia shortly afterwards, making me lose my job. There I met with Finnick and started my con artist scamming schemes with him. Obviously you know the story after that with Judy and all."

The duo were speechless. None would guess that he survived high school or even join the military. His terrible childhood explained why he killed people, or take over city. Heck, this was the reason why Ivo was evil in the first place. It was Bogo who made him finally snap.

"I... don't know what to say. I guess I should've been more easy on you..." Bogo began, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah. Boss, I told you that it was a mistake treating officers so harshly. Dr. Robotnik here didn't deserve it, even after what he's been through." Ben said. A tear started rolling down from behind the fox's glasses and down his cheek, wetting his orange cheek fur as it went down.

"Just- you know what? I'll let you two go, but just stay out of my plans! Next time I won't hesitate to kill you both, okay? I'm letting this one slide." Ivo began, starting to cry a little from remembering his past.

He walked to the back of the chairs and untied them, leaving the former ZPD officers free much to their shock.

They both looked at eachother and ran down the hall before the mad scientist changed his mind.

The once mighty Doctor started to cry even more. He went over to his bedroom a few halls down, covering his face. He tried his best to keep the tears back as much as possible. The metallic door opened and closed as he entered. He locked it.

Ivo then went over to his mirror and took off his glasses and goggles, revealing his clear blue eyes that were once emerald green.

His moustache sagged downwards and tears fell from his eyes. He jumped into bed and cried himself asleep before the mad Doctor had a panic attack.

"Finally we're movin'!" Finnick shouted in joy. The traffic jam started to clear up. He didn't care that Judy was sleeping behind the small fennec.

In her sleep, she was dreaming of the old days, when Robotnik was known as Nick Wilde. She was dreaming of her and him on a date somewhere in a fancy restaurant.

 _"Fine day, isn't it fluff?" Nick asked her, only to get a nod._

 _"Silly, it's night!" She playfully responded to him, making Nick slightly blush._

 _"So what are you ordering? I'm getting a nice blueberry pie and a pepperoni pizza."_

 _"I don't know yet. I would by something meat related, but I wanna act normal here. Uh, a vegetarian pizza and a Caesar salad sounds good to me." Nick was satisfied by the order and both gossiped while they waited for the waiter to come around. It took almost 15 minutes, but the antelope came to their table._

 _"Hello mam and sir, may I take your order?" He asked._

 _"Yeah. I'll take 2 pepperonis and a medium blueberry pie. Carrots here will take a vegetarian pizza and a Caesar salad. Um, I'll pay right here." Nick. Pulled out his wallet._

 _"That shall be $39,21 please." The antelope said. Nick pulled out two $20 bills and handed them to the antelope._

 _"Thank you sir and madam. Enjoy your night." He walked away and served another table._

 _Judy was a little surprised about how polite Nick was unusually being. She guessed it was his formal self._

 _The rabbit and fox started eating their food until Judy's phone went off. The text read "U 2 gone on a d8? You're cute!" It was obviously from Ben Clawhauser, the police dispatcher at the ZPD HQ._

 _Judy blushed a little just by reading the text and quickly replied "yea maybe lol"._

 _Suddenly an explosion happened outside followed by many more explosions. Judy flipped the table and hid beside it._

 _"Nick!" She hissed. "We need to get outta here be-" The bunny was cut off by the sight of her friend. It wasn't Nick, but Dr. Robotnik._

 _"_ _ **I think you're forgetting my name again. I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the smartest genius on this pitiful planet!**_ _" He exclaimed. He laughed an evil laugh as the building fell around them both._

 _Internally she screamed._

Judy shot up from, panting crazily and sweating. Gideon and Finnick looked back to see her there awake.

"Are ya okay there?" Gideon asked her, trying to keep his eyes on the road. Suddenly she snapped back to reality.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. How are we doing on the road?" She asked them both. They passed a green sign that said "ZOOTOPIA 47 MILES AHEAD".

"Well there's your answer." Finnick said, smoking something that didn't smell like cigarette smoke, but weed.

She got an agitated look and stood up.

"Are you smoking pot, Fin? Tell me it's for medical purposes." She hoped.

"I smoke joints whenever I fell like it, you dig?" He asked. Not making eye contact.

"You're committing a crime." Judy started, but then remembered it wasn't important right now. "Actually nevermind, sorry about that, Fin." Finnick was confused.

"Whateva. You're weird as Hell." He commented, cussing again which both Judy and Gideon hated.

"Why ya gotta swear like a badger? Yer' gonna get yer' burr kicked in public if ya keep cussin'." Gideon warned, partly true. Finnick just waved him off.

 **That's the end of today's special double upload since I didn't get one up yesterday.**


	26. An Unwelcome Surprise

**Chapter for today! I would've had this up earlier if my internet worked. Tomorrow should be a snow day for me so expect more chapters up by tomorrow!**

The highway seemed to be empty at the 30 mile mark to Zootopia for some reason. They wasn't any traffic heading to or from the city.

Eventually, armed soldiers and military vehicles could be seen right ahead.

"Let me do the talking, okay guys?" Judy asked. She didn't want these two to mess up their entry to Zootopia.

"Good day guys. What brings you here?" One of the guards asked.

"We just wanna quickly get in Zootopia and grab some stuff and leave, if that's okay with you." Judy lied.

"Afraid we can't do that. You see, Zootopia isn't what it used to be last week. It's too dangerous for anyone to enter now. Don't blame me, blame my supervisors." He explained, which made Finnick question him.

"Whatcha mean it ain't like last week?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"It has gone under severe changes. Let's put it that way." A female guard said.

The rabbit and her companions were defeated. There wasn't a way to get into the city since there was only a couple of bridges as the only way into it. They pulled away from the guards in pity.

"Shoot, let's try the old city bridge. It has 2 decks, one for cars and another for trains. Maybe we can sneak onto the lower deck and get in that way. This also means we don't have a car." She suggested, with only a few nods from her friends.

"Darn, that's why I came!" Gideon exclaimed unhappily.

"Really? Shoulda told me Giddy. Well what else can you do?" She asked in disappointment. Although Judy didn't see what other potential the pie baker had.

"Oh well. I didn't say you had to tag along anyways." She tried to cheer him up a little. "Just go back home and watch the kids. My parents would like that!" The bunny suggested.

Gideon shook his head, refusing to give in to her suggestions.

"Naw, I ain't doin' that. I'll navigate you guys through usin' maps and stuff. I don't wanna just drive ya know?" The fox behind the wheel said, determined.

"That'd be useful. I like your ass." Finnick complimented on his decision with his gangster accent.

Judy rolled her eyes at Finnick cussing. She still wasn't used to profanity.

Ben's POV

We kept running through the maze of halls, passing many rooms as me and Boss went. We didn't want to have that crazy fox change his mind about releasing us.

We passed by a room that said "BODY AUGMENTATION MACHINE ROOM" on it. 'That explains why he's taller and has 5 fingers.' I thought.

"Please tell me you know where we're going!" I shouted at Chief Bogo, my boss. He didn't give me an answer so I'll just guess he doesn't.

It seemed like an eternity to get through these halls. Luckily the robots were ordered not to shoot unless attacked.

"Up here" Bogo shouted at me. "Hangar! Please tell me that 'ride' is secured!"

"Should be! He didn't destroy it." I shouted back, hoping I was right because I really didn't know.

We entered the humongous hangar full of different vehicles. I spotted the ship almost immediately just to our right. This time we didn't have to run all the was across to get to it.

"Know how to pilot this thing?" Bogo asked. I already memorized the controls in my head when I looked at the computer blueprints of it.

"Yeah. Don't worry."

There was an upper hatch on the roof that we went through. It took a little time to get me through because, well... I'll admit that I'm slightly fat. Kinda ironic for a cheetah, which is supposed to he the fastest animal on the planet.

We started the engines and gripped the controls. 'Hopefully those blueprints are right.' I prayed.

I pushed up on altitude switch on the steering wheel, making the ship rise much to my surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to lock the hatch or whatever?" He asked. I completely forgot that the transport ship had an electric lock to the upper entrance hatch.

I reached over to my right and spotted a switch that said "ELECTRIC HATCH LOCK" above it. I switched it onto the "on" position and heard the hatch lock above us.

"Goodie! Let's get outta here." I said with relief. I made sure everything was in check and flew the ship out of the hangar and out of Robotnikland.

The maniacal fox only known as Dr. Robotnik slowly started to rise from his bed, his eyes squinting at the light coming from the LED lights.

Ivo looked over at his alarm clock that read: 5:33 on it. He had been asleep for half an hour.

Quickly he grabbed his glasses and goggles and put them on. After he gelled his unnaturally long brown moustache so it stayed up and walked to the base's main control room.

When he got there, the computer greeted the Doctor.

"Welcome Dr. Robotnik. We currently have 3 subjects illegally crossing the Lundenorff Railway Bridge connecting Zootopia to outer regions. Subjects are identified as: Judy Hopps, 'Finnick' and Gideon Grey. Immediate action is suggested." The robotic voice said. Hearing the name _Judy Hopps_ made Robotnik freeze. Then he got irritated.

"That jackrabbit surv-" he started coughing like crazy from his voice being so raspy.

"Would you like some fresh water, Doctor?" The computer asked. The fox out his finger up momentarily before giving a nod. A robotic arm came from the ceiling with a full glass of water and handed it to him. Quickly Ivo drank the water.

"Th-thank you. I just can't believe that she _survived_ my attack. It must've been Finnick who saved her..." He trailed off. Still in shock that Judy was alive when the organically powered robotic bunnies had supposedly killed her.

"What is your suggested method of engagement?" The voice asked. He still hadn't fully decided on that yet.

"Um... Let me handle it. I'll be sure to do something about them. For now I want you to lay off them. Don't send robots without my permission unless you want to be deactivated permanently!" The fox warmed the computer.

"Understood. Have a good evening Doctor." The scientist left the room towards his hangar where he had his hovercraft stationed. He would catch these three intruders in a snare, except the snare was a battalion of robots and himself. This time they wouldn't survive.

 **End of chapter! Sorry if it's kinda small. It's almost 11:00PM and I should be sleeping. Don't forget to review and all that, and I don't mean the same person.**


	27. Both Plans In Action

**Just as I predicted, my bus is cancelled and my cat is going nuts.**

"So they jus' gonna let us in?" Finnick asked, unsure of what was going on. The tri started crossing the 90 year old bridge to Zootopia, or at least what they thought it was.

"I dunno. They might since this bridge is still here." Judy, our favourite rabbit, guessed.

They looked out over to the right. It didn't look like Zootopia at all. Instead it was replaced with giant factories, roller coasters and a giant sign in the middle that said "ROBOTNIKLAND" in goofy letters. Closer to the shore was where the giant Robo-Carrier was stationed. It was in a place that was once known as Little Rodentia.

"What happened to mah city?" Finnick asked nobody in particular. He was still bewildered by the sight. No one bothered to answer.

They continued to walk across the multi span bridge towards the metropolis. When they finally got across, there wasn't any kind of gates or walls blocking the bridge approach, which meant they could walk right in.

"What in the..." Gideon trailed off.

"What is this place?" The bunny asked, jaw dropped. "Is this the right city? Or am I hallucinating?" She started asking frantically. None of them wanted to believe that Zootopia was completely converted into an entire different thing in such a short time.

The tri walked along the main path, they passed by giant gold statues of the great Doctor himself. There were a couple of robots walking around, but they weren't hostile or interested in the flesh beings.

Gideon found a map at one of the stands around them that all said "CLOSED" on them. He stared at it, trying to pinpoint their location.

"What's the map say?" Finnick ran back to the others from gawking at the sights of the huge amusement park.

"I'm workin' on it!" Gideon called back. "Now if I'm right... we should be around... here!" He pointed at the map.

"Okay, um, is there any kind of place that we can reach Dumb Fox? You know who I'm talking about."

"Dunno. You'll hafta' find that out yerself." He exclaimed unhappily. "It don't say jack of where you can find em'. Maybe the security office?" He suggested at the bunny. The fox was out of answer for his friends.

"You two fools find anything?" Finnick yelled.

"Anything seriously useful for finding him? No." She answered back.

"Damnit. This'll have to take a miracle to get through." The fennec cursed again.

Suddenly Judy's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the caller ID. It was Ben Clawhauser. She answered.

"Ben! This isn't the time to be calling me cute. Whattya want?" The rabbit yelled into the phone.

"Gosh! You don't have to hurt my poor ears! I'm warning you that _he_ has a trap set up for you, that's even if you're in Robotnikland anyways." He warned.

"Um, we're right here actually. Me, Fin and Giddy are trying to rescue my siblings. Dumb Fox kidnapped them all before I arrived back home a couple of days ago. Don't even try to talk me out of this. There's plenty of innocent people here that are about to be batteries for Dumb Fox's robots. I can't let that happen, you hear me loud n' clear?" Judy explained herself to the cheetah at the end of the line.

Ben didn't know what to say. "Uh, okay but seriously do it fast! Me and Boss were caught, actually. He let us go, but don't expect the same to happen to you guys."

With that, she shut her phone off and rushed the others. Judy decided to look specifically for the security office. Something had to be there.

The plan was starting to form. The Doctor had his troops and robots ready. He wanted Judy and her friends to be completely caught off guard when he trapped them.

Now Robotnik needed them in the perfect position. He knew that they came here to rescue Judy's siblings, so why not catch them just before the tri leave? It'd be perfect.

The only thing left undecided was what Ivo would do with these intruders. Maybe covert the fox in the apron into one of his new trans-mammal soldiers. The other two would have an even worse treatment since they betrayed the Doctor.

"Computer, any suggestions for Finnick's and Judy's punishment?" He asked, stroking his moustache.

"Options are: conversion, death, torture, jail, threat, destruction of loved ones and enslavement." The computer responded. The fox looked at those options, but there was so _much_ more he could do.

"I won't let them off easy except for that other fox. He did nothing to me. But the other two will be severely punished for their actions against me." Ivo mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, an idea hit him; he would use these two as hostages. Any city in the world praised Judy for what she'd done for her city. Judy was the perfect friend for most people, she was loving, caring and helpful towards others. Anybody would beg for her life to not be taken.

If no one gave into the Doctor's demands, then Finnick's death would be the final warning. He would kill Judy carelessly as a final result and nuke the country's capital city.

"Doctor, intruders are trespassing into Cell Block B. Immediate action is suggested." The computer interrupted his thoughts. At least they were where Robotnik wanted them. An evil smile creeped along is lips and he started giggling as he walked over to the hangar. The plan was set and official.

 **Remember! I got a snow day today so expect more chapters up later on today, assuming no retarded truckers crash into telephone poles.**


	28. The Escape From Robotnikland

**Hi! I'll try and get two up tonight for not posting yesterday. I was enjoying my sleep.**

After Ben and Bogo returned to mainland across from Zootopia, now known as "Robotnikland", they were greeted by the angry shouts of a ram who was a military commander. Both of them started to argue very loudly in the progressing darkness only lit up by a couple of camp lights.

Hey, fatty! What's up?" One of the soldiers yelled in Ben's direction. It was another polar bear.

"Uh, nothin'. I'm just thinking of what we did back there." He replied to the tall polar bear standing over the cheetah. He was missing his donuts.

"Whatdidja do anyways? Just stroll right through and come back out? Is the place even open yet?" He mocked.

"Boss forced me into sneaking into that horrible amusement park. He wanted to put my computer expertise into some use since I stopped a nuclear missile from destroying the city using my computer on break." Ben explained, but the soldier wasn't buying his story.

He snorted. "If only I had a dollar for everything I heard an excuse as crappy as that." Clawhauser started to get frustrated at the bear. Being mocked was something Ben absolutely _hated._

"Just get up and leave mean alone! I've had enough for one day!" Ben complained. The soldier was about to mock him again until another polar bear came over.

"Jerry, just leave the damn cat alone. Not come spend some time with me." She motioned her friend to come over.

"Smell ya later, fatty!" He taunted the cheetah again. Ben ignored the insult. He felt as if he was back at high school once again.

He looked over to former Chief Bogo, who was still arguing with the ram. He sighed; it would be a long time before this was over.

Judy couldn't believe it. She and Finnick had actually found her remaining siblings in one of the cells. There were 9 in total when there should have been a couple hundred. Maybe there was more in other cells in other cell blocks.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked, shining the flashlight on her phone through the metal bars.

"The-they were... taken away by that mean fox. I dunno where they went..." The young bunny sobbed. She really started to cry. Judy attempted to calm her.

"They were put into them bots. I already know it." Finnick said with his arms crossed.

The older rabbit hated to admit it, but he was right. These were the only victims who haven't powered Dr. Robotnik's machines yet. Only 9 out of hundreds.

Judy unloaded the cell by shooting the lock with a suppressed 9mm handgun. She hated using live firearms, but here they were extremely necessary.

The lock immediately fell off and was quickly caught by Finnick before it hit the metallic surface of the platform. He quickly grabbed a sticky note out of his shorts pickets and a pen.

He scribbled a crude drawing and a message beige placing the note onto it and placed the broken lock onto the ground next to the cell. Judy took a peek at the note and cringed at it. There were obvious things onto it that she hated.

She ignored the note on the lock and opened the cell gate, freeing the cold bunnies from their prison.

"Ugh, Finnick. We have young ones here and you're seriously gonna draw inappropriate stuff on that note?" Judy asked, rolling her eyes.

"They gonna learn about this anatomy bull-bull anyways. Why do you care?" He retorted with his deep voice. Judy realized there wasn't any point in arguing and rushed her younger siblings along down the stairs.

The big group started making their way out of the cell block and into a large control room that served as a huge shortcut to the old rail bridge Finnick and her came from.

"So far so good. Hopefully it stays this way. I don't want any beef with Dumb Fox and his robots. Do you?"

Finnick shaked his head. 'Good. I thought so you little idiot.' Judy thought.

They approached a large metal door, probably used for trucks, and hit the big red button next to it. The duo were greeted with another surprise. Little bunnies, too.

The door opened upwards, revealing the mastermind Doctor in what appeared to be a land version of his hovercraft, complete with walker legs.

"Did you two _really_ think that you could simply walk on in, free your brothers and sisters and walk away like nothing happened?" He asked in a mockingly tone. All the tiny young rabbits ran and hid under tables.

"Nick!" Both yelled in unison. "I shoulda known you had a trap! Well this time it ain't gonna work!" Judy yelled at him. The sight of the Doctor alone made her think of what he did to her family.

"I swear to God that you ain't gonna walk the streets for very long!" Finnick threatened. The fennec and bunny were more amusing than threats to the crazy fox.

"Oh ho ho!" the Doctor laughed. "Allow me to introduce my newest additions to the Robotnik Empire! Meet the new Covert Ops Soldiers!" I swarm of mammals, seemingly wolf shaped ran inside next to Ivo. They pointed their weapons at the duo.

They were dressed in heavy body armour and military-like clothing that was coloured red and black. On the shoulders were an emblem of a fox with a straight moustache and glasses. The soldiers all wore a black gas mask over their heads and muzzles with the goggles glowing blood red. They also wore boots as well. Finally, the voices were concealed by a vocoder in their masks.

"Who are these guys? Your personal follower army?" Judy taunted the fox in the walker.

"These soldiers are more than mere fans of mine. They are, in fact mostly wolves that dared to defy my rule when I starting converting this pitiful excuse of a city over." He explained, the reflections of Judy and Finnick in his curricular sunglasses.

"So they are just stupid fools that you forced em' into working for ya dumb ass." The small fennec fox taunted the more dangerous one.

"That's incorrect." He stated. "These people were converted surgically into half robots. They have devices inside them that forces the soldiers to obey my every command, and others to help with some precision and agility. Basically, these wolves have robotic insides." The mad scientist explained.

Both Finnick's and Judy's jaws dropped in shock. They didn't believe what they just heard.

"You're sick!" The bunny yelled. She jumped towards the walker containing Dr. Robotnik. "You sick Goddamn motherfu-" She was cut off by a robotic rabbit grabbing her by the neck collar and slamming Judy onto the ground, pinning the poor bunny.

Ivo raised up his finger and wagged it.

"Mind your language, rodent! I don't like swearing out here in my city." He taunted. Robotnik failed to notice Finnick slowly building up with rage no one, not even Dr. Robotnik and his days with Finnick when are was still commonly known as Nick Wilde.

He pulled out something from his back pocket. Something the small fox thought he'd never have to use. His personal hand grenade. Luckily for him, the soldiers were paying attention to the rabbit, and not him

The tiny fox pulled the pin and threw it next to Robotnik and his walker. He was right next to some explosive barrels am devices.

Wasting no time, Judy managed to slip through the robot's grip and far enough to safety as the grenade blew up and everything around it.

Pipes, barrels and other stuff exploded afterwards, causing the soldiers to scream. Finnick and Judy took this opportunity and ran past the walker and down the main pathway where they were before.

Gideon ran towards the bridge and looked back. He saw Judy and Finnick running from explosions coming from a building directly behind them. And following were a group of rabbits.

"Come one guys! Let's get outta here!" The pie baker shouted.

Dr. Robotnik was ejected from his walker, causing him to faceplant onto the ground. He was covered in dirt and char. Parts of the fox's outfit was torn and tattered and his long brown moustache was ruined. Quickly he serveyed the damage.

The group of trans-mammal soldiers were dead, the control room was in ruins and Judy and Finnick were about to escape him, _again._

Dr. Robotnik would not let these two perpetrators get away from his clutches again, so he made his was towards a speaker in the wall and held a button onto it.

"GET THOSE IDIOTS! KILL THEM RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKE TO DO IT! JUST KILL THEM!" He screamed in pure anger, the whole thing being broadcasted throughout Robotnikland.

Robots immediately dispatched and went to engage the trio running across the old bridge's lower train deck.

 **There's a new chapter for you guys! Have a good night and I won't be uploading another chapter tonight. I don't anyways because I am tired. Hopefully tomorrow will be a snow day.**


	29. The Pursuit

**As I promised, I finished this chapter for tonight. Other than that, I got nothing really else to say.**

The military commander and Chief Bogo were still arguing, much to everyone else's displeasure. Ben just kept groaning about when it was gonna stop.

Suddenly on the western side of Robotnikland, near an old train bridge were explosions going off, scaring everybody at once.

"What the Hell?" The commander shouted in confusion. "Is he blowin' up his own place or what? Get me the general on the line."

"The heck? That ain't good." Ben, the typical fat cheetah commented.

"We'll save the argument for now! Go and do something useful with your troops for once." Bogo declared, pointing at the ram on the radio.

"I understand sir. Your orders are clear." He chatted into the radio. Eventually the ram mentioned something about an _airstrike._ That got Ben's attention.

"If that was you, I'm sorry." The mean polar bear soldier from earlier apologized. "Maybe I'm underestimating ya'." He thought out loud. The explosions has stopped after he voiced his apology to Ben.

"Alright! We are moving out regroup with Group B and C. I have a massive airstrike incoming towards that terrible place. After we take the road bridge in and clear out districts. Destroy ANY drone or robot or whatever the Hell it is. We won't be using any drones for the mission! Now embark and get going!" And with that, the soldiers ju led into their vehicles and drove off into the dark.

The remaining duo started to hear loud engines coming from the sky and saw the silhouettes of what was possibly 50 fight jets above and moving towards Robotnikland.

Bogo and Ben watches in amazement as they fired their rockets into the evil amusement park, creating utter chaos.

Taller building were crumbling down and gas pipes exploded. After the once great Robotnikland was falling into ruins.

"Clawhauser! Get in this boat! We're investigating that airship over there. Hopps will need our help." The former police chief ordered. They jumped down and into a boat that was left behind by the military soldiers from earlier.

"I'll get us there, but you'd better have those sappers ready! After all, it's time to put them into some use." Ben sat down at the back and nodded as Bogo piloted the boat across the strait, directly towards the stationary Robo-Carrier.

It it all seemed like a dream for Judy and Finnick. It took a moment for them and their little precious cargo to recollect what had just happened.

They looked around and saw most of Robotnikland severely damaged. Fires and smoke was everywhere. Judy looked over and at the corner of her big purple eyes, swore she saw a figure of a fox running down an alleyway covered in debris.

Her attention was centered at the fox for a moment until a voice yelled. The duo looked back at the bridge to see Gideon and his map there on the structure's top level approach. He smiled and waved at the rabbit and fox. Finnick got up and turned towards the pie baker.

"Fin, we can't leave. That maniac is headed towards his airship, imagine the damage if he gets away!" Judy yelled, catching his attention. "Kids, run across the bridge and to safety. We'll be fine." They nodded and ran up the bridge approach.

Finnick understood what Judy meant. Robotnik couldn't get away again, not this time.

"Let's go get his ass." He exclaimed. The heroic duo set off where the bunny had last seen the crazed fox moments ago.

The Doctor wasted no time in quickly jogging and slamming doors behind him, ensuring he would slow down anyone pursuing him enough to reach his Robo-Carrier.

Judy and Finnick ran after him as fast as the duo possibly could. Judy decided to call out.

"Dumb Fox! You won't get away!" Robotnik perked his ears up and looked back to see his enemies chasing him. Luckily for the Doctor, he had some backup from his soldiers and a robot that survived the missile storm. The heavily armed robot took aim and fired it's mounted rockets and minigun at the bunny and fennec, who dodged the attacks with ease due to the bot's messed up targeting system.

Finnick grabbed an SMG off the ground and fired at the metallic beast's head, causing it to explode after a full clip of ammo. Judy took her handgun and fired at the remaining soldiers who were too slow to fire back. They dropped to the ground dead.

Dr. Robotnik continued running and quickly smashed a window of a nearby building, which caused shards of glass to fall on the path that Finnick and Judy were taking. Like most animals, these two didn't wear any kind of footwear. Both easily jumped over the broken glass.

By this time, the crazed fox's dirty orange fur was blown straight back by the wind and his ruined moustache right against the sides of his face. Ivo was very eager to not be caught.

The tiny fox in pursuit didn't think twice about reloading his gun and firing a few shots which missed the Doctor by mere inches.

"Killing me won't solve your sad lives!" He yelled, starting to become tired from all the running. Much to Judy's surprise, her companion ran quicker and grabbed nearly got a hold of the mastermind's leg. Ivo turned right around and kicked Finnick straight in the face, so hard that he flew back a little. Judy stopped for a moment as she analysed the fennec's face. It didn't help that Dr. Robotnik wore black boots that went along with his tight black pants.

Finnick had blood coming from his muzzle, mostly his mouth and nose. Suddenly he spoke up.

"Don't worry about me, jus' get that bastard!" He yelled in frustration. Judy had no choice but to resume chasing her arch-enemy or risk the deaths of many people.

She got up and ran after the mad scientist she once called her best friend, and even her _boyfriend._ Now he'd gotten to a warehouse and ran around it. Behind that warehouse was the Robo-Carrier. Judy ran as fast as she possibly could.

The bunny ran next to the warehouse with Ivo dead in her sights. She couldn't let him get away.

Suddenly a gas tank ruptured beside Judy, making her fall from the impact of the explosion. Hurt arm hurt slightly from landing on it, but oh well. She got up and ran towards the massive Robo-Carrier. Next to it was a huge white metal stairway leading up to the 3rd level entrance of the ship, and Ivo was nearly at the top.

The rabbit jumped over the railing and ran quickly up it. Dr. Robotnik turned around to see his worst enemy climbing up the stairs and towards him.

 **Be tuned for chapter 31! It'll likely be posted tomorrow.**


	30. Infiltration

**Hopefully this chapter is longer. I got my iPad back so it won't lag as badly. Also, thanks for the 7000+ views! You people are amazing!**

The herd of young rabbits followed their local pie baker across the bridge with Robotnikland burning behind them. Gideon was eager to get off it as soon as possible.

"C'mon fellas!" He urged them. They were about halfway across the bridge span.

Luckily Judy had chased Dr. Robotnik, distracting their pursuers and chasing her instead. The pie baking _fox_ prayed that the bridge wouldn't blow up. These lives in front of him were too innocent and young.

"Uncle Gideon!" One of the children yelled. They had a habit of calling Gideon "Uncle" for some reason. Gideon often visited the Hopps' and baked them free pies when they did. He had changed so much since he was a small child.

"What?" He responded.

"Where's Aunt Judy? Isn't she with you?" The girl asked. He didn't have an exact answer, so he paused for a moment.

"Um... Judy will be back soon..." He stuttered. They understood and continued running across the bridge.

Meanwhile at the Robo-Carrier a few miles away, Judy had clambered up the steps and to the door that luckily was open. 'Dumb Fox left the door open for me. Cute.' She thought, being sarcastic.

Suddenly she bumped into a something. It was flesh and not metal. Judy glanced up, _realizing_ it wasn't Robotnik or one of his robots, but shockingly Chief Bogo.

"Chief? Is that you?" The rabbit asked in confusion. Ben steppesd out behind him, his fat furry cheeks lighting up. "Ben? You too?"

"Hey, cutie! Long time no see!" He greeted happily.

"Yes, it has been. Anyways the soldiers we met up with left us, so we decided to take a boat down and check out this airship. Clawhauser and I knew you would need a little backup taking this fox down. Also we found your little friend, Mr. Finnick." Bogo revealed the small fennec with several bloodstains in his fur. Mostly around his muzzle.

"Cool, we all here. Not Imma bite that bitch's face off." They giggled at his swear. Classic Finnick.

"Know where Dumb Fox went? This place looks like a maze." She asked, hoping for an answer.

"I almost forgot!" Ben exclaimed. "We found out this thing is run by electricity, 100%. I attached some sappers onto the engines, so mow the only thing to do is activate this." He held up a rectangular device with a red button on it.

"Why you neva' tell me these things?" Finnick asked.

Judy ignored his question. "Then turn em' on! We can't let Dumb Fox fly this thing, obviously."

"I'm not. We want to give him a false sense of security once this thing's up in the air, _then_ I switch the sappers on. Oh, and don't worry! I have a transit ship in the carrier's hangar bay too." The fat cheetah said happily.

"I ain't leavin' until I get that punk for good." The tiny fox said in determination. Finnick was tired of Robotnik, and now it was time for his own _personal revenge_ against Dr. Robotnik. He couldn't get the fact out of his head that the Doctor used to be his very best friend for years.

"He's right. We won't leave or activate the sappers until Robotnik is in custody. I don't wanna take anymore chances of him escaping... again." Bogo said as he looked down at his companions.

They nodded as Ben pointed the way around the ship they investigated earlier. It was lucky that Robotnik hadn't know they were on board it as the levitation engines kicked on, making the giant Robo-Carrier rise and take off.

Ivo was still in his personal bathroom by his bedroom on the ship, cleaning his face and muzzle of dirt and char. He took his navy-blue circular sunglasses and washed them too before setting it aside. After he examined the wounds he sustained from the explosions.

The fox's left arm was in pain from being thrown into the air and landing on it. Parts of the fox's face had cuts and bruises from faceplanting. The Doctor's right wrist hurt a little, so he rolled up the yellow cuff on the end of his jacket sleeve.

It revealed a huge cut on his wrist that was bleeding but wasn't infected. Wasting no time, he grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around his wrist and out weight onto the wound to keep it from bleeding any further.

"That jackrabbit will pay. She WILL pay!" He muttered angrily to himself.

Next he looked into the mirror at himself. The red jacket was ripped in some places and a little dirty. The four golden buttons were covered in dirt so the Doctor quickly dusted himself off. The tight black pants were also dirty as well from the char of the explosions. His black boots were also covered in some blood from kicking Finnick in the face, something Dr. Robotnik would never think he'd do in his life.

There wasn't time to change into new clothes, so he dusted himself off even more with a wet towel and ran out of the bathroom and to the Robo-Carrier's control room.

"And... this way leads to the hangar bay. Remember this route, as it'll probably be useful." Ben sternly told his bunny friend. The four still hadn't been discovered, until a camera caught them snooping around. Alarms went off, signalling an intruder was present inside the ship.

"WARNING. ONE OR MORE INTRUDERS HAVE BEEN DETECTED. ALL UNITS BEGIN SWEEP." An automated voice over the intercom said, scaring everybody.

"Damn! We gotta find em' fast!" The fennec fox yelled, his huge ears flattened. The group wasted no time in making their was to what Ben thought was the way to the control room.

The other three guarded him from enemies as they used weaponry to take down the oncoming robots and soldiers. Finally, the heroic group found themselves in a hallway with two doors on the sides and another at the very end.

The buffalo, rabbit, cheetah and fennec made their way towards it.

"I think this is it..." Ben trailed off in worry. The other rooms were slightly open so they decided to check them out first. On the left was a bathroom, a dirty towel and dirt, fur and blood inside the sink. In the right room was a bedroom containing Ivo's personal things.

"Alright, nothing here. Into the c-" A gun fired off from the end of the hall. Two robots were suddenly guarding the control room.

Finnick jumped out and unloaded his Uzi into the metallic beasts' heads, making them explode and drop dead.

All charged into the control room, only to see nothing there.

"Huh? Where is he? He's gotta be here, _gotta be_! I know for a fact he was in here!" Ben yelled in confusion. He had to have been controlling the ship.

"Goddamnit! I was gonna bite his ass." Finnick cussed in disappointment. His ears flattened again.

"I know how it feels, Fin. We can't give up now." Judy responded to him. Everyone else mumbled in agreement.

Hey look what I found! A hatch or something!" Ben called out. Bogo hurried over to what Ben was pulling at, which was a handle of some sort on the ground under one of the tables bolted to the floor.

"Agh! It's locked. Ben, hit the sappers. I am NOT wasting my time on a wild goose chase." He commanded the cheetah.

"But sir-"

"NOW!" Ben reluctantly hit the red button on the device in his pocket. The emergency alarms and lights screamed.

"Now we head to the hangar!" Bogo shouted, with everyone stopping what they were doing and followed the buffalo.

Once they got to the hangar, a giant metallic scorpion was moving about towards a huge indent in the floor of the hangar. Judy made out the all too familiar fox piloting it.

"I don't have time for buffoons such as yourselves! Now DIE!" Dr. Robotnik yelled at them from inside. A missile launched from the side of the huge stinger and flew right into the catwalk Judy and her friends were standing on.

 **And that concludes the thirtieth chapter of the series! Will Robotnik get away? Find out later on. Tomorrow MIGHT be a snow day for me, no guarantees though. Also the next chapter will actually be a finished "The Pursuit" chapter since I wasn't able to finish it last night due to internet issues. As always, review the story! It won't hurt.**


	31. A Dumb Bunny's Mistake

**Let's get right into the chapter! (Get that joke?)**

Judy ran as fast as her two bunny legs worked their limits. The indent in the floor was actually a huge hangar door. It slowly opened, but by the time it was big enough for th e Robo-Scorpion to jump through, Judy was already clinging on the metallic stinger.

The huge metallic insect jumped out of the aircraft, and down went with her still holding onto the huge stinger. It was lucky that the fox inside didn't notice her presence on his invention.

The fall seemed like forever to hit the ground, but before they did, engines underneath the Robo-Scorpion slowed the decent and landed in an open field lightly.

She looked up only to catch a glimpse of the huge Robo-Carrier's 4 engines on fire as it decended quickly towards ground. Judy prayed that her friends would get out before it crashed.

She jumped off the machine, trying to adjust to the darkness of the night. The only light was the headlights near the eyes of Dr. Robotnik's machine, which was walking in the opposite direction.

"You're done! Your little aircraft is gone and your stupid amusement park. Whatcha gonna do?" She sked in triumph as the Robo-Scorpion halted. Robotnik heard her.

"My glorious Robotnikland and Robo-Carrier may be gone, but I'm FAR from finished." She heard him call from inside as the hulking device turned and attempted to swat her away using its gigantic pincers.

She dodged the attack and quickly checked it for weak spots. Just above the eyes of the scorpion was a dome of glass containing the mad Doctor. That's where she would have to strike, but using what?

"Give up, Dumb Fox. You know you won't ever win, even if you beat me, right?" She taunted, only adding to his frustration. Quickly the tip of the stinger at the end opened up and shot flames, Judy ducked down, barely avoiding the flames.

"I won't give up _that_ easy! I may have suffered from several setbacks, but Zootopia was just the _beginning_ of my ultimate plan. Once I'm finished with you and your pathetic friends, Washington D.C is going next!" Next were those missiles on the sides of the stinger that launches right towards the small bunny.

She was able to dodge most of them, but the rabbit misjudged the final one, and it threw her several meters from the explosion. An evil smile creeped along the fox's muzzle inside the Robo-Scorpion.

"Ow! Please st-" Judy attempted to plead after she got up after faceplanting into the dirt, but one of the metal pincers hit her leg and fractured it and blood started to leak out of her mouth. She was done for.

"Not so smart now, are you?" He asked, chuckling to himself. Being unable to move was horrible in a sit like this. Now the rabbit would have to say goodbye to her life.

Shockingly, the thing didn't unleash anything else, but lower, it's headlights almost blinding her. Soon the dome of Robotnik's personal hovercraft that was also used to pilot machines, opened and the evil Doctor stepped out and jumped onto the grass and approached her.

"Don't kill me, please..." She whimpered, only adding to the suspense. When he stopped and looked down in front of her, the fire of the burning grass made his appearance seem intimidating.

"Whenever you hear my name," Ivo started, leaning down."I want you to remember this moment whenever you think you'll be anything other than a carrot-farming dumb bunny!" He shouted. Judy started having severe flashbacks of Gideon at the fair. A tear came down her dirty furred cheek and cut cheek.

Behind his glasses, Robotnik's blue eyes were filled with anger and pure hatred for the fallen hero.

"Y-you won't get away!" Judy hollered back in tears. He paused.

"Oh ho ho! We'll see about that when my Robotnik Fleet is launched and your friends are dealt with." The mad scientist stated as he climbed back into his Robo-Scorpion and walked away.

'Np, no no no! I have to warn everyone!' She thought and grabbed her phone which luckily wasn't broken and dialled Ben.

The phone rang once until it was answered.

"Hello? Judy? Are you alright?" Ben's frantic voice asked through the speaker.

"Heheh, I'm not gonna be if you don't find me." She told Ben, which worried him even more.

"Did he hurt you, or..." He trailed off.

"I have a Goddamn broken leg and my mouth bleeding. What do you think?" It was rare for Judy to ever swear like that. She heard everyone gasp.

"Okay, um... I tracked your location, stay right there. Don't worry about us, we got out of the ship by the way."

They hung up. Only leaving Judy in total darkness. She stared up at the stars and saw a shooting star. Normally if this was thousands of years ago, a coyote would've eaten the rabbit by now.

"Clawhauser! Get this thing moving to Hopps' location already!" Bogo order. They had just received a call from Judy, and Ben put the whole thing on speaker phone for everyone to hear, and what she said worried the three badly.

Ben returned to the cockpit of the transport carrier he had flown out of the Robo-Carrier and steered the ship towards the supposed location of their friend.

It had been quiet during the flight. Not even Finnicm said anything but stared out the windshield of the transport. Eventually on the lower cameras, they saw some burning grass and craters that were pretty recent.

Bogo spotted Judy not too far from the site, attemp to move towards the ship. Ben quickly landed the ship and saw the limping bunny reach out, but immediately passed out afterwards.

"No! Judy! Don't give up yet!" Ben screeched and approached the unconscious bunny. Bogo came and picked her up. The two brought her inside.

"Holy... Is she cool?" Finnick asked in shock. He had always been shocked at the site of injured people.

"No way to tell..." Bogo said. "We definitely need to bring her to a hospital. Clawhauser! You have the nearest hospital coordinates?" He asked as Ben nodded. The fat cheetah returned to the wheel and lifted off, flying towards the nearest hospital as fast as the troop transport could go.

The small fox inspected Judy's wounds. Her mouth was bleeding and her leg was battered. The bunny's face was covered in dirt too.

"Damn..." He said in shock.

15 minutes later, the trio and their patient arrived at the hospital in a nearby town. They rushed her inside.

"Hello? Can I help..." The nurse didn't finish her sentence as she looked at an unconscious Judy Hopps in Bogo's arms.

"Can ya' help us already?" The fennec asked.

"Uh yeah. Lemme get the Doctor." The antelope rushed off through a door behind her.

Immediately a hippopotamus in a nice white coat hurried out.

"Crap. Come with me." He motioned them to come.

He opened a door down the hall and rushed the trio to come in. Bogo laid her down on the bed as the doctor inspected the female rabbit.

"Will she live?" Ben asked.

"From the looks of it, she will. Now let me get a team down here and do the work on her. What's her name?"

"Judy Hopps." The expression of the hippo changed.

"You mean the one that saved Zootopia from nighthowlers?" He asked with the three nodding much to his shock.

"We'll figure out pay later. Now please go home as we operate on her, and I mean do X-Rays and all that.

"Okay then. Thanks for helping us. Now we need a place to stay. The ship doesn't have beds so..."The fat cheetah trailed off again. "We'll just stay at a hotel?"

"Beats me. Better than layin' on cold metal." Finnicm said, tired. They all agreed to find a place to sleep, which wasn't hard to do since they were all in a town.

Within half an hour, everyone bought their own rooms for several weeks each and waited for Judy to make a full recovery.

 **Defeat of the main protagonist... Seems pretty different, doesn't it?**


	32. Truth And Betrayal Hurts

**Thanks for almost 10,000 views! I'm honestly shocked that my very first story got this popular. Also what happened to my reviews?**

"She'll live, that's for sure." The hippo said, reassuring Ben Clawhauser.

"Cool, what's the damage?" He asked.

"Only a busted nose, a fractured knee and some lost teeth. Other than that, she's mostly fine." Ben breathed a sigh of relief to himself. Just would love after all.

"That's... That's just great!" He exclaimed happily. "How long until Judy's out?"

"In about a week or so. No guarantees however."

"Cool, uh, I gotta head back to the others. See ya'!" Ben waved as he exited the hospital.

As the cheetah walked along the sidewalk, he pulled out his phone and put on some Gazelle to listen to. He smiled at the voice of his favourite singer and sang along.

It took about 5 minutes for him to reach the hotel, where everyone on the second floor balcony was waiting.

"Hey, how she doin'?" Finnick called from above.

"Good, so far! Still another week until she's out, sadly. The injuries aren't severe." He informed the two.

"Is there any way they can get Hopps out faster?" Bogo asked, but Ben shook is head no. Finnikc was getting slightly impatient over the whole waiting-for-Judy thing.

"Just great. I ain't waitin' a damn week. We'll be dead." He said in an agitated manner. The other tell didn't like having to wait since the threat of Dr. Robotnik loomed over their heads. They all were worried that he might come back and finish the job.

"I don't either. None of us do." The buffalo next to the tiny fox mumbled to himself as Finnick reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a cigarette and lit it using a lighter.

He sucked in the toxic smoke into his small lungs, not caring of the potential dangers of smoking, much to Chief Bogo' and Ben's displeasure since the fat cheetah was already up the balcony and looking into the distance.

"Gee, do you gotta smoke that thing?" Ben complained but didn't get a response from the fennec fox for a few moments. Finally he spoke.

"Why you gotta eat so many donuts, fat boy?" Finnick replied as he pointed at Ben's fat belly.

"I like them, that's all! They aren't dangerous like smokes!"

"Actually they give your ass heart attacks, and I'm surprised you haven't had one yet."

"Whatever! Smoking basically destroys your lungs!"

"I simply don't give a..." The two started a heated arguement against eachother. Bogo slowly got more fed up with the yelling and cussing next to him, so he decided to step in and finish it.

"ALRIGHT!" He yelled which snapped them out of their little fight. "Both of you better apologize. Especially you, fox!" He pointed with a hoof.

The cheetah and the fox quickly apologized for their actions and shook paws. Finnick took a moment to think of what just happened.

Ben pointed out that he was smoking, and that turned into an arguement. Finally Chief Bogo broke it up, and specifically warned him with "Especially you, fox!".

Suddenly it hit the small fox like a bullet; the former ZPD police chief was known to have a bigotry against some predators. Mostly _foxes._ He started to piece the puzzle together.

Finnick realized that it was _Bogo_ that caused Nick to go mad and turn into the tyrant he was known was. Nick couldn't take all the specisim directed towards him because he was a _fox,_ and foxes were supposedly all known to be untrustworthy, which was an obvious lie.

 _Chief Bogo, the mammal standing next to him, was the reason why Nick is trying to achieve world domination._

"It was YOUR stupid ass that did this! All of it!" Finnick snarled and pointed, much to the duo's confusion.

"What are you even talking about, Fin?" Ben asked, cocking an eyebrow at his sudden accusation.

"You two have been lyin' to me!" He accused the both of them.

"Please Finnick, I didn't do anything wrong." Bogo defended himself, but the angry fox wasn't buying the buffalo's act.

"Both ya'll been lyin'." He said once again. "Know what? Imma goin' to Nick, er, Robotnik or whatever his name is! See you dumbasses in HELL!" He yelled and stormed off down the stairs and stole a car before the duo could stop him.

"This is JUST great! We lost a good member of our team." Ben shouted in anger.

Finnick didn't know where he was going, only somewhere that Dr. Robotnik could be found doing whatever. The seemingly innocent fennec fox was boiling in anger and cursed angrily at himself for being so stupid.

But where? Robotnikland was taken over and destroyed by military troops only a day ago and the Robo-Carrier was gone too. So where?

He continued to ask himself this question as he drove down the road to nowhere.

Finnick was separated from his thoughts as he heard the engines of an RE transport ship approaching. The car was lifted entirely off the ground and up in the air.

"What the Hell?" He cussed. Instantly the fennec suspected that it was Ben and Bogo since they had stolen one of these ships to escape from the Robo-Carrier.

The car was attached to a magnet at the bottom of the ship. But surprisingly the aircraft flew northwest instead of south where the town was.

He started to worry that Dr. Robotnik found him and was taking his life away but them remembered that he wanted to willingly join the Doctor once again and help with his schemes instead of scamming people.

Finnick relaxed, hoping that he wouldn't die or anything, but maybe, just _maybe_ Dr. Robotnik heard and seen the brief moment.

He was lost in thought again as the ship carried the car to an unknown location.

 **That finishes chapter 32 of this glorious story. Remember to review because for some reason I haven't been getting any these past few chapters.**


	33. Double Realization

**Sorry for not posting a chapter last night. I had a bad headache and didn't feel like posting.**

The buffalo that was once known as the great Zootopia Police Department chief heard his phone going off in his pocket. He quickly brought it up and read the caller ID. It was the doctor working on Judy in the hospital.

"Hello?" He answered.

"She's awake. You probably might wanna come on down now to say hello, perhaps?" The hippo at the other end of the line suggested happily.

"Clawhauser and I will be there in a few." Bogo said sternly into the phone and hung up.

"Judy awake yet?" Ben asked, taking an earphone out of his ear in curiosity. Bogo nodded and motioned the cheetah to come to the hospital, which Ben gladly oblieged.

They speed-walked their way to the hospital containing Judy Hopps, who had been out for hours after her little run-in with Dr. Robotnik.

Within five minutes, the duo arrived at the large hospital and quickly rushed in. They followed the doctor back up to the room where their favourite rabbit friend was waiting.

Ben burst into the room, much to Judy's surprise.

"Hey! Cutie's awake!" He exclaimed. Her face lit up at his fat figure that was familiar.

"Ben! And Chief Bogo? How are ya' guys?" She asked delightedly.

"We're good, but there's some bad news. I'm sorry to tell you this, Judy." Judy frowned at that. Even Bogo was more serious than he usually was.

"Uh, where's Finni?"

Bogo stepped in. " _That's_ the bad news. I'm afraid we have the same case that Wilde and I had years ago."

"What do you... mean exactly?" She asked still having her face covered in a huge frown.

"Fin started to accuse Boss here of lying," The cheetah started. "so he drove off in a stolen car. We tried to follow em' but one of Ni-, I mean _Dr. Robotnik's_ transport ships carried the poor guy off in the car. We were too late to save him, unfortunately."

Judy had nothing to say, but inside she started boiling in anger at Finnick's stupidity. "THAT DUMB IDIOT!" She wailed and started crying. "Now he's gone too..." The bunny continued to sob.

"Before he left, he said something about _joining_ the maniac himself. I don't know if he was exaggerating or not, however." Bogo explained.

"If I wasn't stuck in this horrible place... WHY?"

Judy continued to cry and kick around the bed sheets until she felt a sharp pain in her knee.

"OW! What the Hell?" Judy cursed, which surprised both the fat cheetah and the buffalo. It was very rare to hear her cuss.

The rabbit looked at her leg which was covered in a cast.

"Ms. Hopps, please don't try to move your leg that much. It's still healing." The doctor called from the back of the room as he watched the intense moment.

"Please, Hopps. Try to control yourself. We don't know what _exactly_ happened to Finnick. There's a good chance he is very well still alive." Bogo chirped in.

She sighed in defeat. It was no use trying to stop the crazy Doctor with a cast. It was likely he already took over half the world.

"Look at me." Ben clasped Judy's grey furred paw and stared into her eyes. "We can't guarantee anything, but we'll try to get Fin back, okay?" He asked sternly as Judy willingly nodded.

Finnick watched in amazement of all the machinery around him. The ship that carried his car to Robotnik's base had just entered it.

Inside was another huge hangar, but there was fleets of robots, possibly tens of thousands on the steel floor. Along the walls were newer robots that were larger and likely capable of flight due to the engine thrusters on them.

The ship flew over the robots and another huge door opened, revealing a gigantic hallway. Below were trains and above that were moving prisoner cells running along tracks.

"Damn..." Finnick said in pure amazement. The ship carrying him in his car turned left into a wider hallway complete with helipads alongside the walls of the base.

The transport landed on the top helipad and released the car, much to Finnick's scare. The fennec realized that he would get nowhere in a car here, so he stepped out of the car and proceeded towards what appeared to be an elevator.

The elevator went up a couple of levels and left Finnick at one with a sign which said "BASE CONTROL/SLEEPING QUARTERS" on it.

He stepped off the elevator and approached the steel door which automatically opened. Finnick kept his ears flattened the entire time. There was a normal sized hallway that went down at least 30 meters with doors along the walls.

Finnick walked towards the first one, which (for his tiny size,) was large enough to fit a rhino in there. On it said "DR. ROBOTNIK'S ROOM/DO NOT ENTER".

The fennec jumped up and tried to turn the handle on it, only to finding out it was locked as he mentally cursed at himself.

The next door to the right said "MAIN CONTROL ROOM". Finally, the third and final door was a "Guest Room" as it said on the door itself.

Finnick tried the control room door, and to his surprise, it _opened._ In it were computer screens, monitors and other fancy technology. Below the screens were keyboards, buttons and other stuff. Also, there was one chair too.

The tiny fox stared in amazement of what he was seeing. It so cool that Finnick stumbled back a few steps to the right, only to bump into something that wasn't there before.

Finnick looked backwards and looked up, only to see the Doctor himself with his arms behind his back and a creepy evil smile on the fox's lips below his redone moustache as he gazed down at the helpless fennec. Finnick gasped and fell down in horror.

Robotnik started to move his lips. "If that wasn't exaggeration, then _welcome to the Robotnik Empire!_ " He started to laugh a little.

"Yeah, I was gonna join your ass, for real. I ain't being sarcastic either." Finnick said casually to him, no longer frightened by Ivo. He held out a paw.

The Doctor was taken back by surprise at his second worst enemy's words, he flattened his ears and his long brown 3 pointed moustache sagged down a little in realization. Quickly Dr. Robotnik snapped back to reality and held out his hand and gladly shook it with another evil smile on the lips of his muzzle.

 **That's all for tonight, folks!**


	34. Old Friends Reunited

**Thanks for almost 9000 views! #RoadTo10k! Also, this chapter will be focused on Dr. Robotnik and Finnick. Also I seriously suggest putting on an extended version of SatAM Robotnik's theme for this chapter.**

Finnick was satisfied with his decision, and it was _official._ He felt pride rush through his spine as the small fennec shook the other's hand, having to go down on knee to shake Finnick's paw.

"We chill? Like, I seriously wanna join." He said with a smirk along his muzzle.

"Indeed, you made a good choice, my old friend. Now remember, if you dare to betray me now, I will NOT hesitate to skin you alive and you your pelt as a rug!" The Doctor threatened.

He got up and proceeded to the long control panel and sat down in the chair and looked at the monitors above. Finnick gazed at them too, only to see some live video feeds of cameras around the base, pressure gauges and statistics.

"What's that?" The fennec asked his significantly taller, evil and more intimidating counterpart. Dr. Robotnik raised his arm and stroked his long moustache as he spoke.

"These monitors are what I use to check up on the whole base and make sure everything is running correctly." He explained. "You can see here, my 3D printers over here." He rolled his chair over to the right and pointed at the screen and looking at Finnick.

He walked over and stared at it. "3D printer? The Hell's that?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh ho ho! The 3D printers are what I use to create materials for my massive Robotnik Empire instead of mining them out of the Earth."

"And they're put together with other robots?" Finnick asked as he completely dropped his gangster accent altogether much to Ivo's surprise.

"Erm, yes. That's also how I build my battleships." He said in surprise. "Now I'll show you the more _interesting_ parts of the base. Get up and I will gladly show you."

The evil duo exited the control room and went down the hall and into the elevator. It was silent until the tiny fox looked up at his new friend and asked a question.

"Where are we goin' next?" That caught the Doctor's attention.

"Oh, we'll be heading to the cell blocks and the conversion chambers. I'm not entirely sure if you want to see what's exactly in there, however." He nodded in acknowledgement as the elevator came to a stop and they stepped off the large platform and turned to the left.

They entered a regular sized hallway which later turned into a huge cell block as they entered the main jailhouse area. Finnick looked to his sides to see wolves and even some polar bears in the big cells, all shouting at the Doctor.

Dr. Robotnik approached a soldier with different colours on his outfit. "Shut them all up, now." He ordered.

"Copy, sir." The soldier said with his vocoder and proceeded to hit a button on the wall, which made thick glass shutters cover over the cell bars. After all had been in place, the guard hit another button that caused some sort of gas to pour into the cells.

All the shouting was replaced with serious coughing and cries as the gas penetrated their lungs, causing them to help in pain and pass out.

Finnick looked up at Dr. Robotnik again, and saw a smirk on his lips beyond the large brown moustache he possessed. In his glasses, there was the reflection of the mammals coughing and screaming as they passed out.

"Finally, heheh!" He laughed and continued walking. "These pests often decide to waste their breath on me for no reason at all. It's not like yelling at your captor wil, do anything." Robotnik mocked more.

Finnick let out a giggle at the truth he was telling. "Where's the 'conversion' chamber? I wanna see it."

The taller fox motioned the smaller one to come as they walked all the way to the end of the giant cell block and reached a smaller elevator. The duo stepped on and they were taken up to the highest point of the cell block and into another hall way lined with rooms.

"Now this," He paused to giggle. "this, is the disturbing part." Dr. Robotnik and his new flesh companion entered one of the rooms to see a wolf undergoing some kind of surgery by robotical arms.

"I'm ready..." The fennec trailed off.

"Now we have to stay back away from him so we don't interfere with the arms converting him into one of my lovely soldiers. The process is fairly quick."

Finnick got up on a stool and from where he was standing, looked at the wolf who was having their organs removed by one arm and being replaced with some robotical device by another. Finnick was surprised he could even stand watching what was going on.

He looked over to the side and saw another wolf, shirtless and held by a claw and some kind of device attached to his head.

"What's going on with him?" Ivo perked his ears and head up for a second at his companion's question.

"Ah, you're full of good questions today. That fellow there, is having his memory completely erased from existence. And I already know what you're about to ask, and that is _why,_ isn't it?" he looked directly into Finnick's eyes as the fennec nodded slowly.

"Well, yeah. Why would you need to remove his memory?" Dr. Robotnik giggled again at the question.

"That's a precaution. One of the devices that go inside the head is an anti-betrayal system to put it in simple words." Ivo explained to the fennec fox. "In case if it ever fails, the soldier won't know who he is or what purpose they have in life."

"Okay?"

"I'm not finished. Anyways, if they knew who they were before, the soldier would likely betray me and go against me. It has happened before, Finnick."

The two foxes continued hanging around the chambers until they had enough and toured around some more. As they were walking, the Doctor stopped in front of a door that said "AUGMENTATION ROOM" on it.

"Why're we stopping?" Finnick asked.

"I thought it'd be necessary to shoe you this particular room in general. Now, I already know you've seen quite a few differences on my body these last few weeks. I suppose you're wondering how I got a fantastic moustache, or maybe even a five fingered paw? Well, actually it's not called a paw but whatever. Let's head inside."

He opened the door, revealing a large glass tube in the middle of the room. On the top was a huge weird machine of some sort connected to pipes coming from other devices along the walls.

"Is this how?" Finnick asked yet again. The Doctor nodded.

"This machine," Ivo started. "allows you to customize your body however way you want it, think of it as fast and easy plastic surgery. This is how I got my voice changed and everything else. Alright, let's head back to the control room. I need to think of ideas to get the U.S. to surrender."

The evil foxes hurried back to the control room where Robotnik sat down back in his chair.

"I'm sure glad you don't listen to Gazelle anymore. Ben is too addicted to that crap." Finnick complained to himself. The Doctor's eyes widened behind his pince-nez sunglasses.

"Wait! That's it, of course!" He exclaimed, clapping his two gloved hands together and laughed as he rolled to the other end of the control panel and started typing something down.

"Whatcha doing, Ivo?" He asked in confusion.

"I have the perfect plan, thanks to _you!"_ The fennec fox was utterly confused of what he was saying. "Remember how Gazelle is everyone's favourite singer, matter of fact the most popular singer in the world? Anyone would do anything to have her released, even the government!"

Finnick realized what Robotnik meant. It meant _kidnapping Gazelle and using her to get countries to hand over their rule to the Robotnik Empire. It was the perfect plan after all._

 **To clear up some confusion, Finnick is officially working for Dr. Robotnik now.**


	35. Plans And Uncertainty

**Hi people! I have returned from visiting family in Ottawa so expect chapters to come up regularly! Also in other story news, I've decided that the story will remain mostly 3rd person now, so don't expect POVs from characters.**

As Judy slept in the hospital bed, she dreamt of the upcoming possible future of the world, much like Dr. Robotnik did years ago about himself.

In the dream, she is stranded in a city that is completely destroyed and burning to ashes.

 _Judy Hopps woke up in the middle of a city block. All around her was fire and destruction of an unknown city._

 _"Hello? What..."_

 _There were people hiding in a nearby sewer grate that called over to her in a foreign language as Judy took notice of them waving and yelling._

 _"Wha.. What happened?" She asked, but only got no response from the mammals in the sewer as she was rushed inside._

 _In the sewer were even more cowering people of all different kinds of species that were bearing what appeared to be radiation scars._

 _The people sat down on the cracked concrete of the sewer as Judy glanced around in curiousity. All around her were flags with writing unknown to the rabbit. As she studied them more, Judy realized that the flags are in Russian dialogue._

 _It didn't help that Judy didn't understand Russian._

 _Her large ears perked up at the sound of loud footsteps clanking on the ground and turned around at the end of the tunnel which turned to a curve._

 _The people started to wimper at the sounds much to the bunny's confusion. It wasn't until 6 silver robots with the Robotnik Empire logo on them armed with heavy weaponry revealed themselves and aimed their weapons and fired._

 _One by one mammals screamed and came down with bullet holes in their bodies as the robots continued to shoot their 50. cal machine guns at the poor screaming people._

 _Jduy screamed and hit the floor, hoping they wouldn't notice as tears came down her face and stained the gray fur._

 _The huge metallic beasts walked right by to the other side of the sewer. One turned around and aimed the rocket launcher mounted on it's left wrist at the ceiling and fired._

 _Almost immediately after the explosion, giant chunks of concrete fell all around and on top of the bunny._

The heroic rabbit shot up from her sleep, clutching her chest and breathed heavily and looked around. It wasn't a burning city, but a hospital room that was empty.

"Whew... Uh, hello? Guys?" She asked in slight confusion. No one answered right away but heard voices behind the door and into the hallway.

"Good news, gentlemen." The voice started. "Your friend Judy Hopps is good to go. Try to keep her from attacking _him_ , understand?" It asked.

"We throughly understand, and will refrain from attacking Robotnik." Judy recognized Chief Bogo's voice.

The door opened which revealed Ben and her former boss. "Hey guys! So I'm getting outta here tonight or what?" She asked in excitement.

"Yep. Let's get outta here!" Ben cheered as she sighed in relief.

"About time, like I would've gone insane if I was in here for much longer. Am I getting the cast off too?"

The hippopotamus doctor came in and nodded. "Your leg healed faster than we expected. Guess it's just one of the advantages being a rabbit." He took his glasses off.

Half an hour later, Judy was out of the hospital in joy with her two friends. "Where's Finni?" She broke the silence before remembering what happened to him.

"He left and got carried off. Dunno what happened to the poor guy." The friendly fat cheetah said, not batting an eye. "We told you."

"100% he left and went joined Dumb Fox?"

"We aren't certain on what happened to Finnick. I believe he is dead after what trouble he caused Dr. Robotnik." Bogo said.

"That's... a good point. Hopefully he's alive..." She trailed off.

"Actually I wouldn't say that. If he's with Nick now, then maybe he has some sort of superpower too. We never knew Nick was good with tech." Ben said as they walked along to the hotel.

As much as the other two hated to admit it, he was right.

The automatic steel door to Ivo's base opened up, revealing Finnick in a nice black military-like uniform with orange shoulder pads and an orange and white Robotnik Empire logo on the left side of it.

"How'd I look?" He asked as Robotnik, the red jacketed manical fox himself wheeled around in the chair to face him.

"Perfect. Looks like it fits alright." He gave his approval.

"So, when are we taking Gazelle?" The fennec fox asked his counterpart.

"Right now. I don't need to waste anymore time as it is."

"I have a question." Finnick said with his deep voice. "Why are you constantly trying to blackmail the world?"

The altered fox's ears and head perked up. "I don't want to take over the planet in an extremely violent manner. It's a waste of good weaponry." He explained much to Finnick's confusion.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean that I don't want to waste ammunition and firepower more than I can produce it. I want to take over the world peacefully."

Finnick understood almost immediately. "Oh. I see. So how are we kidnapping Gazelle. I figure it would be hard."

"I'm not sure on that either, which is why you're in charge of making the successful delivery. You will have access to all the robots and soldiers you need." The Doctor informed and continued. "I don't care how you do it, but I do care about waking up after a 2 hour nap and seeing you and her here in this very control room. Understand?" He asked as the fennec nodded immediately.

"Cool. I know how to operate a hovercraft so that's not a big deal." He muttered to himself as Ivo nodded to his shorter companion.

"I need to get things ready for tomorrow. Also, we'll be sharing a room... again." He said.

"Why exactly?"

"I have no where else to keep her. The jail cells containing the prisoners in unacceptable. There's no way telling what they would do to her." The unnaturally tall fox said.

"How long are we keepin' Gazelle for anyways?"

"As long as I need to."

With everything in plan, Finnick was given the location of the world famous singer and with him came a whole pack of robots for extra security as Robotnik typed on his keyboard and jogged down the hallways a couple of times to certain rooms as he made sure that everything was ready for the following day.

 **This marks my return! I may or may not post more chapters on certain days this week since I'm still off until Monday. See you guys!**


	36. Chasing Gazelle

**New day, new chapter! Also I will be answering questions via PMs now, which is what I should've done before! And happy New Year and Christmas and happy 10k views for me!**

Finnick quickly approached the mansion that belonged to none other than the famous Gazelle herself. He didn't know what "things" Ivo was preparing just before he left.

It didn't matter now. The mansion was only a few miles up ahead, and luckily it wasn't in a huge city like San Francisco or Seattle. The place itself was stationed on the side of the road near a cliff.

Alongside the small fennec were several of the many robots that Robotnik produced. Although it was likely that if everything went according to plan, they wouldn't be of any use to him. Below him were several new RE Covert Ops APCs that looked pretty distinctive to any other armoured vehicle.

They had a colour scheme much like the soldiers' attire with their and the Robotnik Empire logo on the sides and front. On the top was a glass canopy with a minigun.

The plan was simple; a snatch and grab mission. Something that wasn't unfamiliar with Finnick since he used to kidnap people that severely annoyed him before scamming was his popular interest.

The mansion of Gazelle was less than a mile ahead, but the fennec and the soldiers were caught off guard when a red Ferrari burst out of the driveway and down the road.

"What the..." He said to himself as he nearly lost control of the hovercraft since the fennec was still getting used to the controls. It didn't help because of his tiny height and had to raise the seat high up to see properly when flying.

Everyone knew that the person in that car was Gazelle almost right away and turned into pursuit.

"Don't kill her!" The tiny fox barked with his deep voice at the radio. The trans-mammal wolf-and-polar-bear soldiers gave their acknowledgement not to do so.

"Copy."

"Affirmative, will not use lethal tactics." They said, the vocoders in their gas masks made it hard to make out what they're saying, but it didn't matter.

The chase was on. Finnick caught up with the car because of the sharp turns along the cliff. Gazelle was no stupid driver and took it slow around the turns despite being in a fast vehicle.

"Make it easy and just give up, you ain't getting away!" Finnick yelled through a loudspeaker on the hovercraft. It only seemed to make the car go even _faster._

The APCs were outrun by the car and the robots' jet engines weren't fast enough to catch up but Finnick was still caught up.

Piloting the hovercraft only seemed to get harder as the faster he flew to keep up with Gazelle below. "Wooooaah!" The fennec yelled. They turned another corner along the cliffside road and he nearly lost control before recovering by slowing the thing down.

He noticed a switch that said "CANOPY" on it and reached over and flipped it. A glass dome came up and covered the open top part of the hovercraft.

He gave a look of determination. Finnick quickly resumed his chase with Gazelle, who was miles ahead of the small but determined fox.

Gazelle ended it taking a left away from the cliff and into more of the countryside.

"You ain't getting away from me." He said as they approached a township just ahead, still having Gazelle in his sights.

The Ferrari raced through the town, dodging cars with Finnick overhead. Suddenly the sound of a transport ship's engines were heard.

To Finnick's right was a Robotnik Empire standard model transport ship. He looked and gave a sigh of relief.

The ship flew a little closer to the hovercraft whilst chasing Gazelle, but as the tiny fennec fox looked, his heart dropped. Inside the cockpit of the ship was none other than Judy, Clawhause and Chief Bogo. He completely forgot they hijacked one of these ships to escape a burning Robo-Carrier before he switched over to his former ex-best friend's side once again.

The 3 of them gave a friendly wave to him.

Finnick only glared back in hatred before resuming his chase with the red Ferrari, but the ship lowered altitude and picked up Gazelle's car with the magnet underneath.

His large fennec ears dropped. There wasn't much hope of finding Gazelle if those former friends of his escaped with that car containing the internationally famous singer.

'No, no, no, no! I can't let them escape...' Finnick thought in pure worry as he tried to maintain a straight face.

The larger flying vehicle veered off further away, but that didn't stop the fennec. He was given an order, and he would accomplish that order. Defying Dr. Robotnik was a terrible mistake.

He flew next to the transport ship again and looked into the cockpit window where his old friends were standing. The small fox made gestures to drop the car, but Judy gave a shrug and shook her head as the ship flew faster and further away.

Finnick thought of the options he had. He could return to the Doctor's base and get reinforcements, but risk Judy and Gazelle getting away. His final option would be to follow the stolen ship until it landed somewhere.

He chose the latter and continued following.

It must've been half an hour until the fennec's enemies landed because of a recharge. He lit up with joy and smiled until the dashboard of the hovercraft lit up and said "NO POWER TO ENGINES".

He screamed as the hovercraft descended and crashed into the soil next to the transport ship.

If the dome was open, then Finnick would've been swallowed by dirt and mud. He quickly thanked himself for closing the glass dome earlier in the chase.

The glass was cracked and covered in dirt. Beyond that was the trio Ivo hated most approaching the downed hovercraft.

"Hey little guy. Decide to come back?" The fat cheetah asked as his other two accomplices studied Finnick inside. He tried to hide himself as best as possible, but they already knew he was in there.

"BACK OFF!" Finnick yelled at them, but only amused Judy even more.

Bogo broke the glass of the hovercraft and hauled Finnick out and onto the grass as he stumbled away.

"Come on Fin, whatcha doing?" Judy asked.

"Stay... back!" The fennec warned with his deep voice and reached for his pocket that contained a G17 Glock pistol.

All of them gasped when Finnick aimed the gun at them. "Sit down in the grass, before I shoot!" He demanded.

Nobody moved an inch as he pulled the trigger, only to hear a _"click!"_ much to his dismay.

"Enough! Get inside, you've caused enough trouble already." The large buffalo said as he picked up the fennec fox and brought him inside the transport as he flailed like a baby.

"What's you deal?" Ben asked. "Don't tell us you were for real going to Nick."

Judy approached Finnick and dusted off the emblem on his jacket. It was the Robotnik Empire logo.

"Yep. Dumb Fox detected."

"I don't believe this."

"You're joking."

Everyone mumbled on and facepalmed at his decision to join Dr. Robotnik.

"Not my fault you're all lying!" He accused once again but got no response whatsoever. "He'll come back for me and her!" Finnick pointed at Gazelle, who was watching in dismay.

"Listen, Fin. The worst Dumb Fox managed to do was fracture my leg, which is healed."

"But I was the reason why you all lived when we were in the ship! Without me, you're all _dead_ when Ivo comes back for me and Gazelle!"

"He can throw all the robots at us, dude. Didja forget about my hacking skills?" Ben chirped in. Finnick never felt so embarrassed in his life, but what he said was true.

 **For some reason my views and Traffic Chart are broken. Like, it doesn't show me how many views I have. It's stuck at the same number for some reason. Is that happening to any of you?**


	37. Finnick Down

**The view glitch thing has been fixed thank God. Also don't be afraid to review, and I'm talking to you 10,600+ people or even PM me about questions.**

The alarm clock on the bedside table that read 3:00 went off. Immediately the maniacal fox rose from his bed and wiped his eyes and glanced at the time before getting up.

10 minutes later he got dressed in his regular attire and gelled his long moustache at the end of his muzzle and put his navy-blue curricular glasses on that concealed the fox's eyes from view.

He stepped out of the room and approached the control room door at the end of the hallway. The Doctor expected to hear a frantic voice being shushed by a deeper one but only got silence in return.

He stepped in front of the door as it automatically opened upwards and inside the room was nothing much to Robotnik's surprise.

"Huh?" There werent any traces of recent activity in the control room. Perhaps Finnick and Gazelle were in the spare bedroom across the hall from Ivo's.

He jogged down to the door and opened it. It too was scarce of any life. Now Dr. Robotnik started to do what he did best, get angry. "Why that little..." He didn't finish the sentence before remembering something.

Judy and her friends existed and it was more than likely that they were the reason why Finnick was still absent from the base, but to be sure that he nor Gazelle were inside the base, he went over back to the control room.

"Computer!" Robotnik summoned.

"Awaiting orders, Dr. Robotnik." The computerized voice responded back.

"Has Finnick been inside the base recently?" He asked.

"Subject 'Finnick' was last seen at approximately 1:24 PM." He sighed in disappointment but knew he couldn't get angry at his long time old friend this easily.

The augmented fox remembered something again; he inserted a tracking device into Finnick's jacket and the hovercraft he piloted had a webcam on it too that recorded everything on a live feed.

"Ah yes, I remember now. Never knew it was _this_ easy to forget something that happened not long ago, heheh." He joked to himself as Ivo checked one of the computer monitors and found Finnick's feed.

On screen was a dirty and broken glass dome windshield that was cracked open and an empty seat. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he crashed the thing. After all, he _was_ new to piloting the things.

Just before he closed the webcam feed, voices were heard, catching the Doctor's attention. He immediately recognized the voices that belonged to Ben Clawhauser and Judy Hopps. Along was another female voice he didn't recognize but figured it had to be Gazelle's.

"...Thank God it was a real doctor and not one that claims he is and builds robots for a living. Did I mention he was my boyfriend once?" Judy chatted along.

"Um, I find that a little hard to believe, Ms. Hopps." Gazelle said in disbelief.

"Call me Judy, hun. But yeah, he was apart of the police force after the Night Howler Conspiracy case was closed and Bellwether in prison." She continued to explain his past and occasionally Ben complimenting on her music and driving.

"And that's his little hover whatchamacallit thingy." Ben pointed out the crashed hovercraft as Dr. Robotnik continued to watch. He decided he had enough.

The red jacket-and-black-pants wearing genius ran over to the hangar with a smug on his lips. Quickly Ivo chose a hovercraft and attached a metallic body with arms.

Ivo grabbed ahold of one of the yellow cuffs at the end of his sleeves which revealed a watch-like device. He turned it on and hit a map icon on the screen. There was a waypoint on it. That waypoint was Finnick.

He stroked his moustache. "I'll need some backup too, just in case." He said before mobilizing the things he needed before setting off for Finnick and Gazelle.

Finnick sat in the dark corner of the transport bay of the ship as Bogo kept guard over the fennec, making sure he didn't make any attempt to escape.

"Just let me go, _please?_ " He asked but got only a grunt from the buffalo as he sat in boredom. Who knew what his enemies would do with him.

He could only glare at the other 3 whenever the fennec laid eyes apon them. It was unlikely that his friend would find him anytime soon, or so he _thought._

His head lifted and large ears perked up at the sound of Gazelle and Judy in a conversation.

"I still don't believe you, haha! I've heard of crazy things in the music industry but him being your _boyfriend_ 5 years ago? I don't believe you!" Gazelle said as they walked to the transport ship with everyone's favourite fat cheetah lingering behind them still with a dreamy look on him.

"Alright Fin. The ship still has to charge a bit, so we'll take a little walk outside." The rabbit said with a cheesy look.

"I ain't going nowhere!" He snarled. "You just wanna kidnap me! No, Ivo's coming get me and her so _back off!_

"That's his first name" She remembered. "Anyways, I don't think Dumb Fox is gonna find is on the side of a dirt road. Oh, and I'll he taking you to the nearest police station too. Should've done that a long time ago, but back then you were polite and funny."

The words "polite and funny" were a big exaggeration back then. He made a sour face.

"I am surprised about his new attitude. Being with Dr. Robotnik not for very long sure changed him quite a lot." Bogo said with a nod of approval.

"Uh, yeah. Changed." Ben said.

Judy faced Finnick again. "Look, I honestly hate to do this with you, Fin, but you committed a crime back there, so you're under arr- Oh, I forgot."

"Let's go. If you refuse, I won't hesitate to knock you unconscious, understand?" Bogo asked before getting a reluctant nod and getting up. Former Chief of Police Bogo was someone not to be messed with.

They exited the craft and sucked in the sunlight, jumped the ditch and onto the road.

"I'm telling you now to let me- Ow!" He was cut off by a punch to the arm. That silenced him.

The quadruple walked down the road to stretch their legs some more, but suddenly a whirring noise was heard and smoke bombs went off, which disoriented everyone.

Femine screaming was heard and a deep "Hey!" was heard as the smoke started to clear away. The bunny, the cheetah and the buffalo gazed up to see a Robotnik Empire hovercraft with two arms attached that held Finnick and Gazelle.

"Ha! Like taking candy from a baby!" The mad scientist above cheered. "Now I have everything to complete my plans! MWUHAHAHAHA!" He laughed before taking off.

Finnick was relieved that Dr. Robotnik came to save him and take Gazelle. It surprised the small fox of how fast he was to he rescued.

The arm went up and dumped Finnick into the seat next to Ivo, luckily because of his small size, he didn't take up too much space.

"Thanks! How'd you get here so early?" The fennec asked as he looked up at Robotnik, his moustache and fur blowing in the wind.

"A tracking device I put on you. It proved to be quite useful!"

"Kinda creepy, but I don't care! Let's head back... and what happened to her? I don't hear screaming." He asked in acknowledgement to how Gazelle stopped screaming.

"Fainted." He answered back. Finnick jumped up and looked behind, careful not to be blown out. He started to jab the taller fox in the gut.

"Eager to get back? What is it?" The Doctor looked back only to see the stolen transport ships in pursuit.

"Uh, _that._ "

He didn't look fazed. "No matter. A good doctor always comes prepared! I brought reinforcements. I already ordered them to attack."

"But," Finnick started. "They can't keep up up if they're robots or soldiers, dude."

"Oh ho! That's why I built air combat units! They'll at least buy us time to get back to the base. Hopefully they'll shoot the ship down. That cursed jackrabbit won't foil my plan now!"

Just as he said, blue painted robots flying the same speed as them passed by.

"Cool. I don't think they have much gas in the ship though."

"My inventions run on electricity, not fossil fuels." Robotnik stated as he continued to fly the hovercraft skillfully. "And the recharge on a transport only takes an hour to fully charge." He said, bringing a finger up for a brief second.

Gunfire started to erupt from behind as the evil duo flew back to their base as the robots fired at the stolen ship.

 **Okay! It's 1:00 AM in the morning right now so I'll end the chapter here. Also it appears that the Doctor's plans are starting to come together!**


	38. Starting Phase One

**I think my views glitched again. Either people aren't reading chapters or it bugged out. I think it bugged out. Also there is a poll up on my profile regarding the story, so check it out!**

"What the... Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy yelled at the hoard of blue flying robots headed their way as their arch enemy started to get away further and further.

"Clawhauser, is there a weapon of any sort we can use so WE DON'T DIE?!" Bogo shouted which scared the cheetah flying the ship.

"Uh, gun, yeah. One of you guys gotta shoot it though!" He said and pointed to a screen over on the right with a control stick. On the screen was a feed of the minigun at the bottom.

"You'll shoot that thing, right?" She asked her former boss who nodded at took hold of the stick. As he moved it around, so did the minigun. There was a red button on the top which was used to shoot.

By this time the robots were facing the ship, flying the same speed and getting ready to fire. Bogo had gotten used to the controls and started firing away at the flying mechanical beasts. The minigun shredded them into scrap which caused it to fall.

Judy was in awe as she watched Ben skillfully pilot the ship and Bogo destroy the robots, but before all were gone, one had fired a missile right at them.

"Woaaaah!" She screamed and ducked, but nothing happened.

It turned out that the ship was armed with flares used by the military to confuse missiles and throw them off course.

Suddenly the radio went off. It was Ivo's voice. "What makes YOU think you're able to plow through my forces and raid my base? I suggest you turn back now before you are burning corpses!" He said as Judy picked up the microphone on the radio and clcked it on.

"Determination, Nicholas Wilde! Pure determination! We invaded your little ship with odds that were impossible, and it was just 4 of us! Haha!" She laughed.

"Well, nobody calls me "Nick Wilde" anymore if you weren't already _aware._ And the odds? If it weren't for Finnick, who turned to my side and that fat cat who hacked all of my creations, then maybe it wouldn't be so easy." Now they both were getting frustrated as the bunny's other two companions were flying and shooting.

"Then what _should_ I call you? Oh, I got it! Dumb Fox. That's your name." She taunted. "I can't believe what you've become over the years! Last I saw you, you were leaving for work and cared about me. Now you're trying to _kill me_ as if Bellweather predicted the future!"

"You only have _yourself_ to blame for all of this; the deaths, my robots and my current self." He said which confused Judy quite a lot amd frown.

She started by asking the most natural question that came to mind. "What are you even talking about? YOU went ahead and built all this crap and destroying everything!"

"Haven't you realized yet, Jackrabbit? Once you do, you'll have MUCH more to fear! OH HO HO HO!" He laughed his traditional laugh.

"The only thing to fear, is fear itself, Dumb Fox."

"And _I'm_ fear to everyone on the planet once the first phase of my plan is complete, and you can't stop it, and it'll quite entertaining for me." The moustached fox said on the other end of the radio.

"And what's that?"

"You're yet to find out. AH HA HA HA HA! Now I'll bet that you will forever regret oppositing me after it's _done._ " She yelled into the microphone a couple of times only getting no response from her former boyfriend.

Her ears drooped in uncertainty and stepped back, not knowing what Robotnik meant.

"I think I may know what he meant, Hopps." Bogo said, still controlling the minigun below. "He means that he'll turn the world against you for being the cause of this mess. I hate to admit it, but he is _right._ "

She looked up at the buffalo who still didn't make eye contact. "What do you mean sir?"

Bogo sighed. "If you and him never met, then this wouldn't of happened. I know I set him off, but that wasn't completely my fault, Hopps. If he never met you then maybe none of this would've happened."

At that moment, Judy realized everything. She was responsible for the wellbeing of Dr. Robotnik himself. She had created a monster without knowing, and Bogo pulled the final string in it's mind years ago which turned him from an innocent Nick Wilde to a menacing Ivo Robotnik.

"Woah! Watch out!" Ben yelled as the ship violently jerked to the right and shook like crazy. "We've been hit! BEEN HIT!" He yelled and everyone screamed as the transport ship descended rapidly towards the ground.

It was only seconds until the ship hit the ground, knocking everyone unconscious.

"What did you mean back there on the radio?" Finnick asked the Doctor whilst Gazelle was strapped to a chair, still passed out from the flight.

"Oh ho! Judy's the reason for this. People just haven't figured it all out yet." He said, again stroking his long moustache. "You will also figure it out, too. Just take your time to think about the past events between me and her."

Finnick rubbed his chin and thought for a moment before shrugging and changing topic. "I've always wanted to ask you some questions when I got here, by the way."

"And that would be?"

"Why do you have a moustache or the outfit in general?" He asked.

"Surprised it took you long to ask, ah very well. I don't want to look like an average fox. I want myself to be remembered by having a unique look to me, so here I am." He explained.

Finnick continued on. "I guess that's pretty unique because I haven't seen anybody else with a moustache like that before."

"Also, Judy and her friends won't shouldn't be a problem once the broadcast part of the phase is done. I'll reveal the truth of why I'm here and how she's responsible for all the destruction I've caused." He said, looking down at the fennec fox before casting a glance to Gazelle who was still passed out.

"What's the other part of it?" The small fox asked.

"Get up and I'll show you." The Doctor said. 5 minutes later and they were on the catwalk on the side of the base, approaching three dormant missiles held up by towers.

Finnick gasped a little. "Wooah. What are these, nukes?" He asked, his jaw hanging open.

"That's correct. These missiles containing nuclear warheads will be launched to North Korea and Russia. Both countries house giant armies of their own, and I want to get the message out that the Robotnik Empire is not one to be messed with. They are merely a _warning._ " He explained as he pulled his goggles down.

"What cities are gonna be hit?" Finnick asked as he eyed the missiles.

Ivo wiped his forehead before opening his mouth."Moscow, Verkhoyansk and Pyongyang. The first two hit Russia and the other hits North Korea. Remember those Korean hackers that stole money from our accounts? Well this is sweet revenge." Finnick nodded in approval.

"Damn... Why didn't I join you earlier?"

"Ask yourself that."

The two went back inside and into the base's control room where Gazelle was still unconscious, making both foxes droop their ears in disappointment.

"Well, this may be a little while. Finnick, go and get some rest. You deserved it and I'll make sure to give you a loaded gun."

Finnick exited the room and entered his friend's. Inside wasn't too different, but Robotnik had his belongings in there. Most were inventions he probably built.

He scrambled up and into the large bed and fell asleep.

Inside the control room, Gazelle had finally awoken. By this time, Dr, Robotnik fell asleep in his chair as well. Gazelle, not knowing how to act, screamed.

The scream gave Ivo a rude awakening, and he too screamed and fell out of his chair before getting back up and rubbing his head with his white glove. "Oh, my head. Was that necessary?" He asked, looking at her.

Gazelle didn't answer.

"No matter. Now I'll start the broadcast to everyone on the planet." He started typing buttons and looking at the monitors above before a webcam popped up on the control panel. Onscreen there was a countdown to when the broadcast would start.

He quickly wheeled Gazelle over to the webcam which made her squirm even more.

5...4...3, 2, 1.

"Hello all citizens of Earth witnessing this message. If you do not already know who I am, Then I'll introduce myself. I am Doctor Robotnik here with demands directed towards European countries. I have the one and only Gazelle here in my keeping." He stepped away revealing Gazelle there, still squirming but not saying anything.

He he turned back to the webcam. "If you want her back in _perfect condition,_ then be willing to surrender to my empire within a week else you may never see Gazelle again. If you continue to refuse after the deadline, then I will resort to taking over Europe by force. And... I am not the one responsible for deaths, destruction or kidnappings. All of my actions are direct responsibility of Judith Hopps, you lead me to be like this. Thank you for your time." He shut off the broadcast.

"Wha- what're you gonna do with me?" Gazelle finally spoke. The Doctor's ears perked up at her voice.

"Keeping you here until further notice." He said.

"Uh, how long is that gonna be?"

"That depends if the world really wants you back or not. But as long as you behave, you have nothing to fear from me." He said before turning to look at her. "Now be thankful I'm giving you a nice room to stay in and meals to eat, but for now, I need time to think. I'll take you to your room, inside has a bathroom as well." He took the tape off the famous singer and lead her to her room.

"This looks alright... Am I free to roam the place?" She asked but the fox shook his head no.

"Think of this as a jail cell turned into a hotel room. I've overridden the door so it can't be opened from inside so don't think of trying to escape!" He warned.

Gazelle stepped into the room and sat down on the bed as Robotnik closed it and went to the battle stations a few hallways away.

He was greeted by soldiers. "Has the ship been knocked out yet?"

"Affirmative." One of them informed.

"Good. If any of those three try to get inside, it's a kill/capture mission. Understand?" They gave their acknowledgement.

 **Let's find out what happens in the next chapter of the story!**


	39. A Gigantic Mistake

**Due to the lack of votes on the poll despite over a hundred of you clicking on the note, I have decided to cut down on the deadline as such. The poll ended up getting 4 votes in total, 3 of which is "Yes" and 1 that was "No".**

Finnick arose from the bed, unaware of how long he had been sleeping. Although he preferred having his own bed, he was forced to share with his old friend once again until Gazelle's temporary visit was over with.

He looked to the side, the Doctor not present in the bed. He checked the time and date on a clock over on a small table which read "7:54 AM WED" on it.

"Damn," He cursed in amusement. The fennec managed to sleep almost an entire day. "I must've been tired."

He hopped down, yawned and stretched before walking over to the bathroom and take a shower. Once Finnick was done and dressed in the fancy uniform he was given to wear.

He stepped into the metallic hallway and naturally to the nearby control room where Ivo was likely to be. As the smaller fox approached the steel door, there were two voices that were heard. One belonged to Robotnik but the other couldn't be distinguished or reconized.

"Is Fin still sleeping? Oh, I forgot he was a heavy sleeper! Haha!" The unknown voice laughed. It was a masculine voice.

"He would often sleep in as far back as I've known him. He'd be late for school or hustles, the latter of which annoyed me quite _a lot_ back then. Speaking of which I'll go and wake him up." Dr. Robotnik's distinctive voice replied.

The door lifted upwards, revealing the fox and a wolf, who was sitting down in a chair, arms crossed. The Doctor was walking backwards, facing the wolf and about to turn around until he accidentally tripped over Finnick and fell down onto the floor.

"Woah! Whoops, uh, sorry Ivo. Didn't see you coming." Finnick said, looking at his larger counterpart.

He got up and looked down on the fennec fox. "It-it's alright. I've had worse." He said, rubbing the side of his orange furred head. He turned back and sat down.

"Guess that saves you the trouble of waking him up." The wolf said in slight amusement.

"You are you?"

"You don't remember Alex, Finnick?" Robotnik asked. He shook his head.

"He's a good friend of mine that got me to the point of where I am today. We've known each other since college and were experts at robotic engineering." He explained and gave acknowledgement to Alex.

"Don't sweat shaking. We've met before, Fin. I remember ya!" He exclaimed.

The fennec fox scratched his head. "What's he doing here, a family meeting?" The question made Ivo scoff.

"Remember the missiles we're launching today? I can't just launch them without my best friends here of course. Especially the man that helped build my robotic forces, ships, everything!" Finnick mentally scolded himself for forgetting so easily about the rockets.

A little metal white dome on the dashboard of the control room that wasn't there previously before opened up revealing a small white and black robot that had red eyes and gloves.

"Your requested meal, sir." It said in a classic robotic voice. Next to it were chicken drumsticks. Ivo got up and took the plate of drumsticks.

"Anyone want any?" He offered. Alex shook his head but Finnick nodded. Ivo gave him 6 drumsticks, which he ate furiously.

"Enough yapping. Let's go launch the rockets!" Alex said as Robotnik nodded in agreement as proceeded to get up and head towards the Launch Centre, which was several hallways down as Finnick and Dr. Robotnik still kept eating their food.

Once the trio arrived, they were greeted by the same rounded robot as before. Ivo started up and hit switched and typed on a computer keyboard at a surprisingly fast pace.

"All readings clear?" The Doctor asked the robot.

"Affirmative. All systematic launch sequences are clear. Awaiting startup." It said as Ivo crossed his arms.

Alex spoke up. "Cool. Let's get this show on the road. I wanna see if these rockets we built work or not."

"Yeah." Finnick also spoke up.

A casing on the control panel opened up, revealing a large red button. "Start the launch sequence. He said, pointing to the robot as the other two watched the 3 rockets in amusement. A countdown on a screen above the large windows began to countdown from 30 seconds.

"Blast doors, open." A voice said that wasn't anyone's. Ivo clapped his gloved hands together. The countdown was at 15 seconds.

"I wanna see crap blow up, come on!" Finnick yelled in excitement. Him and the wolf looked at eachother and exchanged a brief nod before returning their gazes to the 3 rockets.

Both noticed the evil genius' tail begin to tense up. He too, was excited.

"Hey Ivo!" Alex called.

Robotnik turned and looked at him. "What?" He answered.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is, after this is over with, the world will be fearing me and not the other way around!"

"Launch ready in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The voice said as engines at the bottom of the three rockets turned on but didn't move because of the towers holding the rocket up.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Ohh I've waited a long time for this!" Dr. Robotnik said as he reached up and slammed his fist down on the button. "FIRE!" He shouted.

The towers released the rockets, making them fly upwards and towards the atmosphere. Monitors came down as his two friends rushed to the window and looked up at the rockets headed towards their intended destinations.

"Looks like they worked!" Finnick exclaimed as he left his muzzle gaping open as Robotnik stared up at the monitors, the contents of the screens reflecting in his navy blue sunglasses that his his eyes from view.

The monitors were live feeds of the cities from a large distance which showed the entire cities themselves.

"How long until they hit?" Alex asked as he came to watch the feeds on the monitors as well.

"In about 4-7 minutes. The missiles don't take long to reach their targets." He said.

Minutes later, the missiles which were shown to be fast moving objects hit the cities and blew them up with a huge nuclear explosion as all three had shocked expressions that turned into wild cheers. The robot from before stared at them as if the foxes and wolf were insane.

They continued to cheer but were soon cut off by the ground shaking unexpectedly. "Do you feel that or is it just me?" Finnick asked as the trembling became worse.

"I don't think we're near any fault lines, Ivo. Do nuclear bombs usually affect us from _that_ far away?" Alex asked in worry.

"N-no! Something isn't right! These vibrations are getting more violent!" Ivo yelled as he clutched onto a wall, trying to keep up straight.

"This ain't right! Like really, something IS wrong, guys! You're the geniuses so you figure this out!" Finnick yelled as dust and dirt were flying up and into the air.

Get the- the live space satellite view up! This huge earthquake isn't right!"

The shaking started to die down as the monitors showed a view of the planet from space. As the trio recollected themselves, they looked up at the feed. What they saw shouldn't have been logically possible.

The planet was broken into large pieces about the size of 5 countries and it's core was visible. A huge transparent purple monster of some sort was in between 2 of the piece and screeched which was heard all across the world.

All watched in shock as it started to tear away and spread across the world.

"What in the Hell is THAT?" Finnick asked in shock. Nobody gave him an answer.

Meanwhile with Judy and her friends who had been residing in BunnyBurrow, also felt the same earthquake and heard the same screech which freaked about all the young bunnies that were released by Dr. Robotnik a few days ago after he discontinued the rabbit-powered robots.

Streetpoles and power lines came tumbling down as people ran for their lives. In the Hopps Family Farm house, everybody was confused. After the earthquake stopped, an alert came on TV despite power lines being down.

"Eh! Get down here! Look what's on TV!" One of Judy's sisters called from downstairs.

Judy, Gideon, Stu, Bonnie and Clawhauser came downstairs in an instant. Bogo was gone to do some errands.

On the TV, an Emergency Broadcast Alert was on TV. There was white text that explained of a global threat/crisis going on. Below it was a live video of the planet, which was broken into piece. In between the piece were transparent purple tentacles.

Nobody believed what they saw on the TV. No one in the entire country.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers. Am I... dreaming or have I gone insane?" Judy asked herself. "But I smell a certain ex-boyfriend all over this..." She trailed off.

Ben, Bonnie and Gideon passed out and fell onto the floor. "Jude, this isn't time to joke around." Stu spoke up.

Now everyone on the entire planet faced the same problem at once, spanning from the most peaceful to the most restless.

 **You guys wanted the story to expand, so here it is! The beginning of the world's fight to bring the planet back together!**


	40. New Enemies, Same Crisis

**Quick disclaimer: Dark Gaia isn't owned by me to avoid confusion. Also I figured out why I have 12K views and only 22 follows/favourites... it's you darn WildeHopps fans! (Note: I have nothing against the couple itself or you guys ;D)**

At The Hopps Family Farm

It was complete chaos at the farmhouse. By this time, everybody residing on the farm had seen the warning on TV. Now all the bunnies were panicking and freaking out over the fear of death.

Judy and her accomplices didn't blame them because this was a worldwide crisis growing worse by the second. The transparent creature that emerged from the planet had dispersed completely for some unknown reason.

Everybody knew that a certain fox was behind all this, and they were correct.

"Oh boy. This has gotta be a dream." Judy said to Gideon Grey as they stood outside on the porch, watching her brothers and sisters freak out outside.

"I'm hopin' yer' right, but I don't think it's a dream, what in the-" He was cut off by sirens and gunfire originating somewhere down the road.

"Holy crap! What's that about?" Judy asked as she ran inside which was crowded with rabbits. Her parents walked outside in shock of what was going on.

"Stu, what's that about?" Bonnie asked her husband who was at a loss for answers.

"Maybe we should look down the road and see. Hard to tell because of all the trees in the way." He suggested.

Bonnie grabbed his shoulders and turned him so he was facing her. "Are you kidding me? It's too _dangerous._ " She said as more shots continued to ring out.

"I'll go check it out!" Her daughter exclaimed as she approached. Bonnie was about to say no until she was cut off by Judy. "And remember, I've been through way worse, especially as a former cop."

"I'm not irresponsible but after all, Jude the Dude is right. I can trust her going over there without getting hurt."

Gideon and Ben quickly followed in curiousity. They followed their friend into the bushes. "Uh, where are we going?" Ben asked.

"Taking the safe route so we aren't shot." Judy replied, not glancing back. Gideon shrugged at her statement and continued on.

"I dunno where she's takin' us." The fox spoke. In his years of becoming a pie baker and friends of the Hopps family, he still didn't know everything about the farm or pathways into the woods.

The trio continued walking on a small path as gunshots stopped as a hovering noise was heard. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

Up above, a vehicle obviously belonging to Dr. Robotnik was flying overhead. It flew in the direction that the gunshots were heard.

"We better turn back." Gideon whispered but nobody moved or said anything. About 15 seconds later there was some kind of growling noises and crashing. Eventually screams from multiple people were heard.

In that moment, there was a large crowd of people headed right in their direction. Still no one said anything or moved until a large crowd of police officers emerged from the bushes, running like crazy.

"What the- what's goin' on?" Ben asked in confusion, but instinct told everybody to run and so they did.

Judy scanned the crowd of officers consisting of different types of species however something caught her eye. It was something in the middle of the crowd that was bright red.

She ran closer for a better look. It was a jacket of some sort that someone was wearing. It had 4 golden buttons on the back and reflective white stripes on the sleeves and back. It was without a doubt Robotnik himself.

"Hey you big idiot!" She called as Gideon had to slow down help Ben run. She got to the middle of the crowd running through the forest and right next to the Doctor himself who didn't cast a glance. "Whatcha running from?" She asked.

"L-less talking, MORE RUNNING!" He shouted back. This left Judy confused. What were they running from?

Eventually the crowd found themselves at the farm, where everyone was caught off guard and were confused.

Every officer and evil genius were out of breath, and stopped. Somehow Ben and Gideon caught up as well.

"Whatcha guys running for? Dumb Fox is right here! Arrest him!"

Judy approached her ex-best friend. "This isn't the time to be m-messing around. There's a reason why we are running away." Ivo explained, still out of breath.

"Are you runnin' from us?" She heard her father call.

"Not of you, of _THAT_!" He pointed behind the older rabbit, who looked back.

Behind him was a large black monster that was glowing blue. It had a large bat-like object in it's hands and had one large red eye and was riddled with bullet holes.

He screamed and ran into the house, where ever other rabbit on the farm started to freak out even more and scatter. The cops attempted to shoot back but most had run out of ammo but it was enough to down the giant monster.

Everybody looked down at the giant lifeless body of whatever this thing was. Even Robotnik was shocked.

"Robotnik, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do." Bogo's voice said. Ivo turned to look up and see his former boss there, furious.

"I'm as clueless as YOU are!" He reasoned, but the buffalo wasn't buying the fox's claim.

"If you don't explain what's going on, then I'll rip that stupid moustache right off your muzzle!" He threatened but the officers had their tranq guns all aimed at the former police chief.

"Take it easy, pal." One of the officers said. Everybody was confused. Those weapons should be aimed at Ivo, not Bogo.

"Guys, wrong fella!" Gideon said, pointing at his taller counterpart.

"And if you even try, these real police officers won't hesitate to shoot you will darts and arrest you. That'd be quite ironic considering you were the Chief of Police in the city where you could become anything." The Doctor taunted.

He had no choice but to back down. "All right. We aren't arresting this guy because he's the only one who can fix this." Another cop said.

"That's," Ivo lifted his gloved finger up. "if I found out what this is. I don't know why the planet broke to pieces and unleashed these thing, so I must do some research."

"Can you maybe take a guess?" A young voice asked. A small rabbit who was about 9 years old approached the fox willingly and looked up at him.

Dr. Robotnik looked down at the curious rabbit, who saw her reflection in his circular sunglasses. "My only guess is that something hiding in the planet was awakened." He said before looking away.

Bonnies rushed the young girl away from him. Bogo walked away and sat down on the porch.

"Because this is an international crisis, I'm willing to create a pact with the U.N until it's solved." He announced. Everybody looked at him in surprise.

 **There's your chapter for tonight! Love you all! (In an appropriate way, I mean.)**


	41. The Truth Revealed

**It's the weekend! Yay! Although I have exams soon... Shoot.**

"Listen, ma'm, we cannot arrest and take him to jail. He's our _only_ hope of surviving this crisis." One of the last few remaining police officers said much to Bonnie's agitation.

"He's a fox that kills people, are you unaware of that? What kind of cop are you anyway?" She asked, paws on hips.

"That might be true, but right now you need to reflect back on the reasons I just gave you, okay? I gotta head back to the station and file a report of what happened." She said, a coyote.

Dr. Robotnik was about to call Finnick on his wrist communicator hidden by the bright yellow cuff on the end of his sleeve and walk away from the farm until he heard footsteps from behind.

He wipped around only to find a Stu Hopps armed with a fox taser, about to turn it on and shock Ivo. "So you think you're smart like you're daughter, trying to oppose me?" He asked, looking sternly down at the older rabbit.

He didn't say anything until the Doctor quickly snatched the taser from his paws and inspected it. On the side it said "Fox Away!" on it. His gaze turned to the rabbit, who was frozen on the spot.

"G-give that back!" He ordered much to Robotnik's amusement.

"You people truly disgust me." He said before crushing the taser entirely with his hand while still looking at Stu, who took the action as a warning. "I'm trying to help solve this crisis, and this is what I see? You're ungrateful."

"But you KIDNAPPED MY FAMILY!" Stu yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Are you unaware that gave them back? I had no use for them." He said with a straight face. This made Stu even more mad and balled his fists.

"YOU USED THEM AS BATTERIES YOU BIGOTED MORON!" He screamed but the moustached fox only gave a smug look in return and didn't say anything. The officer arguing with Bonnie had to get him to back down.

He walked to the open gate of the farm driveway and paused. "People such as yourself are to blame for _all_ of this." He continued walking.

The Doctor turned and left the farm and walked down the side of the countryside road and started up his wrist communicator and called Finnick, but got no response. He tried again; nothing.

Once again he heard footsteps and turned around again, starting to get frustrated with everyone stopping him. This time it was his worst enemy, Judy Hopps.

"Excuse me, but we are NOT to blame for your stupidity." She said. He faced her.

"Are you oblivious to my past which you already know? I was bullied almost every day because I'm a fox."

"Did I ever bully you?" She asked, looking up at her former boyfriend and spoke before letting him answer. "No I didn't, so what's your problem?"

He pointed at her. " _You,_ obviously. I was fed up with the hated towards me, and Bogo was the icing on top. If you never met me, then maybe none of this would have EVER happened!" He said.

He turned and started walking again but Judy jumped in front of his path, blocking the fox. "I will NOT let you leave without a proper explanation to why you want to take over the world, you aren't the Nick Wilde I knew."

"You're right, I'm not Nicholas Wilde, I'm _Doctor Ivo Robotnik_ nowadays. Now leave me alone you ungrateful pest." Judy gasped at his remark.

"Ungrateful? I gave you a better life completely and then you go and murder _innocent_ people! Talk about irony, Dumb Fox." Robotnik sighed and turned away.

"When will you see you're acting like a stupid fool?!" He shouted in frustration. "You act like you know everything in the universe when up in truth you're completely wrong by what you believe. Me, along with many other foxes in the whole world are bullied because we're 'untrustworthy' due to who we are. I thought I could love you, but it turns out I was wrong." He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm rebelling against these false claims only to see you try to stop me and my plans altogether from unleashing our freedom against you horrid mammals so that we aren't treated so horribly." Judy's ears fell and tears began to form in her eyes.

"You're l- lying. You're lying!" She accused the fox, who still didn't turn to face the bunny.

"This isn't a lie, only truth. You believe that you can foil my plans and think you're doing a good thing when in reality you're crushing people's hopes of being free from the bigotry that surrounds their wellbeing so you'll be satisfied ruining things for others, just so you can feel confident about yourself? But when the truth's revealed, you'll just fall into deep self-pity for realizing your true actions and what you've done." He explained, Judy getting more and more emotional that he was telling the truth.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU!" She cried and ran off towards her house. He stared back and smirked at how pathetic the rabbit really was.

He started up his wrist communicator and spoke with Finnick for a few minutes before being picked up and landing at his base, where he would discuss his plans with Alex and Finnick.

"So, what did you do?" Finnick asked, sitting down in the bed while Robotnik laid on it, thinking of what had happened 20 minutes ago. The fox cleared his throat.

"I spoke the truth, everything."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It means that I explained how she was hurting the fox population emotionally. I explained everything and once I was finished, she rain off. It was quite pathetic if you ask me." He said, not moving and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm surprised it took her this long to figure it out." Finnick said with his deep voice.

At the Hopps Family Farm

Judy was in her own special bedroom in her parents' house and sitting on her bed. She was being comforted by her parents in the process.

"Whatever he said isn't true honey, who know that." Bonnie reassured her daughter.

"We'll be sure to rip that dumb moustache of his lips next time we see em'!" Stu cheered, getting a nod from his wife. "I wish I reacted more quickly because I nearly shocked the idiot."

"Speaking of which, what happened to the taser? I don't want the kids finding it and playing with it."

"He broke the darn thing before I could use it." Stu said with disappointment in his voice. "Here, Jude The Dude, we'll leave you here to take a nap and won't bother ya'. Come on, Bon." He motioned his wife to exit the room and leave their daughter there, still sniffling and wrapped around a blanket.

It wasn't long until the heroic bunny fell asleep. Nick Wilde, now known as Ivo Robotnik, once said that bunnies were very emotional, and that statement was true.

 **Sorry if this seems like a smaller chapter. I'm pretty tired too. As always, don't be afraid to review!**


	42. All Figured Out

**Here's your chapter for tonight! Also was anyone surprised that Robotnik just wrecked Judy like that?**

Ivo walked down and into a briefing room that was rarely used. It was a huge white oval shaped room with a control panel and a few floating chairs.

He sat down in one of them and went over to the control panel and hit a button. A webcam and monitor came up with text on it that said "CALLING".

He waited patiently until the web call was answered, and that was the president himself.

"We will not be giving in to your demands, Mr. Robotnik." He said.

"That's not what I'm calling you for." He replied back to the well dressed mammal on the screen.

"I'll assume that you're willing to help seal the planet back together?" He nodded.

"Yes, and I've conducted some field research as well. Earlier today I was hearing reports of large creatures roaming the area, so I set out and found out this statement is true. I was attacked by one."

"So not only is the planet broke apart... but there's also aggressive unknown creatures that are present?" He asked and raised and eyebrow.

"Correct." Ivo said as he stared at the webcam and monitor next to it.

The president drank a glass of water before returning to the fox."Perhaps you know what's going on then?" He asked and shrugged.

"I was watching a live space feed when the planet broke apart. It seems that the nuclear bombs that went off out East must've awakened a creature inside the core by what I can tell."

"Interesting... would you like to create a temporary pact together as we try to seal it back up as well?"

"Yes, that's what I called you for. Without my brains, nothing will get solved. I'll come to Washington D.C so we can both figure out our plans of solving this mess. Expect me tomorrow at the Pentagon." Ivo said before shutting off the webcam and monitor, both of which contracted back.

The fox was about to get up but was stopped by his robot that would carry out tasks for him in the computer.

The dome on the panel opened up, revealing the circular shaped robot and folded out. "Message for you, Doctor." It said. "New information on current crisis has been sent by unknown source."

"Go ahead." The Doctor spoke.

"The entity known as 'Dark Gaia' was released and awakened by nuclear weapons that were used." It explained as Ivo got up and walked over to the other side of the room.

"That's interesting." He said.

"This is a repercussion of your actions."

Ivo heard the remark and turned and faced the robot, who was looking away. "What did you just say?" But got no answer and replied with a growl.

"And I've been having a bad enough time already!" He ranted. "First that thing breaks up the world into pieces and I was nearly killed today!" He shouted and took a few agitated breaths.

"Doctor, please calm down. Now hear the rest of the message."

15 minutes later, Ivo entered his bedroom with glee, scaring Finnick and Alex, you were talking about politics.

"Holy crap. I haven't seen you this excited in years." Alex exaggerated.

"Hear me out. I just got word that explained _everything_ about why the Earth is broken up." He said.

"Alright." Finnick said, looking up at him. "Tell us." Robotnik cleared his throat.

"Apparently according to the unknown person that gave me this info, this isn't the first time the planet was shattered." They both gasped.

"Oh, uh, continue."

Dr. Robotnik stroked his moustache and crossed his arms. "There's supposedly a creature known as 'Dark Gaia' that lives inside the core and grows over the millions of years. Its purpose is to rise up after fully growing and unleashing darkness across the world, killing every animal before going depleting and going back into the core."

"What..." Finnick said as he listened with his large ears.

"A theory states that because I used the nuclear missiles, it was enough to awaken to creature inside the core and split the crust apart. But it cannot 'unleash darkness' because it is incomplete and couldn't sustain its weight, causing it to spread around the planet in the form of the monsters that I saw."

Alex spoke up. "Can we even be sure whoever that gave us the info is right?"

Finnick got up and looked up at the wolf. "Yeah, didn't you see the Gaia thing on the video feed after the bombs hit their mark? I sure did. So did he." He pointed back at the Doctor. He was right.

"True or not, I'll find out when I'm in Washington D.C tomorrow. I've established a temporary pact with the president that will be discussed once I arrive." The Doctor explained.

Alex rubbed his chin. "Interesting. If Finnick's going, then am I staying here and running the base?" The fox nodded.

"Might as well. It's boring around here." The fennec said and hopped off the bed and out the room.

"What are you still doing in my room anyways?" He asked.

"Just talking about who's gonna be the next president if you somehow fail to take over the world or some thing." Ivo looked at him with a depressing face.

"Remember, if I die then you're my _successor!_ "

Hours later, everything was packed and ready. Robotnik could only hope that the president wasn't lying about the pact.

At the Hopps' farm

Judy had slept for two hours before waking up at the familiar ceiling she was once again getting used to.

The rabbit got up and went across the hall and into the bathroom, had a half hour long shower and got changed before coming downstairs.

"Look who's up!" Bonnie said in surprise. On the couch, Clawhauser and Bogo were watching a recorded football game which was typical. Gideon was busy making food and Stu was outside, attending to his younger children.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked.

"Ceilin'!" Gideon called from the kitchen. She laughed.

"We've been watching these recorded TV shows cause' we kept getting bombarded by that TV warning." Ben said before eating another donut. There was a half empty box of them on the couch.

Gideon walked out of the kitchen and motioned for Judy to come over and talk.

"What?"

"Remember what that fella said earlier about us foxes wantin' revenge er' something?" He asked, looking down at her sternly. The rabbit nodded.

"That's not all true fer' us. Yeah I've been bullied which made me bully others, but it ain't true fer' every fox."

"Wait a second, why'd you bully then?"

He sighed. "I didn't wanna look weak. That's how I made friends." At that very moment, Judy realized what happened to Nick and why he was trying to take over the world.

"That's it!" She gasped. "I've figured out Nick!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"I remember Nick telling me about his past, and how he had almost no friends at all. He was bullied almost his whole life and Bogo made him snap."

"Hold on there, I ain't catch a word you said."

Judy started to make gestures as she talked. "Nick was bullied his whole life and became a ticking time bomb over time, and my boss wasn't fond of foxes and get him in trouble for things a regular officer would do, and that made the bomb in Nick's head explode, which resulted in his desire to own he world. He wanted to take his revenge on the whole world for being so badly treated. In other words, his case is just a way more intesnse version of yours." She explained.

"Ahh, I get it." Gideon said. "What yer' sayin' is kinda true, you know im' better than I do. Movin' on, I made some cakes in here. Want some?" She nodded.

Hours later, everyone had fallen asleep hoping no monsters would attack the house again. Nobody knew what the next day would bring.

 **There's your chapter for tonight! Everything about the planet and Robotnik are explained in this chapter for those who don't know.**


	43. The Meeting

**HEY GUYS! I'm actually updating for once! Sorry for the lack of chapters this past week. I took a little break odd FanFiction for a little bit AKA studying for exams.**

The brilliant fox scientist slowly landed his hovercraft skillfully on top of an old building in Washington D.C just a few kilometres away from the Pentagon itself.

"How'd you control that thing so easily?" Finnick asked as he climbed out.

"Haven't I shown you yet?" Ivo asked, looking down at his companion and old friend. Finnick shook his head _no._

"I'm sure you already noticed this, but I altered my paws into hands. I took the design of a monkey's hand out in Asia and turned my paws into a similar shape. I'll show you." He pulled off his white gloves which rarely ever came off.

He showed what his "paws" looked like. They had no pads, no claws and were indeed the shape of one that looked similar to a monkey's just covered in dark fur.

"So _that's_ why you have good driving skill!" Robotnik out ip his gloves back on.

"Yes. These hands increase my grip on the controls of vehicles unlike the fingers that were short and stubby on a paw like yours. It's likely you had trouble piloting as such." He explained. They walked to a door on the rooftop and proceeded to descend to ground level.

The sight of a city wasn't eye-catching because they already were familiar with one certain city. As the two walked, people around began to recognize the foxes due to Ivo's outfit and moustache.

Some stopped what they were doing completely, others ran for their lives. Soon the entire street went into panic much to Dr. Robotnik and Finnick's confusion.

"Hey YOU!" Someone called. They looked into an alleyway to see a group of thugs armed with baseball bats and other generic street weapons. They lurked out of the shadows.

A gang consisting of some wolves, a cougar and 2 zebras. None were impressed by the sight of the Doctor or his sidekick.

"What this?" Robotnik asked mockingly.

"Your worst nightmare, _fox._ " The cougar said, clenching his fist and cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna beat on your skull until I see your brains come out!" He threatened.

Finnick looked up and cast a glance at the Doctor who was smirking and not showing a sign of fear. "You think this is a simple street fight?" He asked.

"You're damn right it is!" The cougar charged at Ivo, but was met with several kicks and punches to the face by the fennec fox. He stumbled back, bleeding from his lips and nose.

A few others ran at them, but was greeted with the same outcome as before. "I'M GONNA TEAR THAT MOUSTACHE RIGHT OFF YOUR MUZZLE, FOX!" One of the wolves yelled, armed with a metal baseball bat.

Finnick attempted to knock the bat out of his paws, but was countered and knocked into a wall, leaving Robotnik and the wolf standing as other gang members watched in shock.

"You idiot!" The wolf yelled and swung right for the head, but was met with a dodge and a punch to the gut, stunning him. Finnick took this chance and tossed his gun to the Doctor, which was easily caught and aimed it at his enemy's head.

He out his paws up and backed away before stumbling on the mammals below. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Finnick is tougher than he _looks_! Now don't underestimate us AGAIN!" He warned as Finnick looked down proudly at his accomplishment.

"Don't kill me! I was ordered to kill you, okay?" The smile left his face and uncertainty spread across it.

"Whatcha mean?" Finnick asked, looking up at the fallen gang member.

"Mr. Big gave us orders to kill you! I had no choice or else I'd be iced."

"Well then!" The taller fox exclaimed. "Tell my old _friend_ that he better be careful of who he's attacking! Tell him that I can be his most valuable friend or most dangerous foe in this situation. In the meantime, I have some governmental business to attend." The two left the gang members in the alleyway before being confronted by police officers.

"Hold it! Both of you!" One of the officers said, gun drawn.

"Janet! Back off. That's an order." The other said.

She looked back at her partner. "These two men are responsible for too many crimes to count! Why're you tellin' me to back away?"

"We had strict orders to escort these two to he Pentagon. They're our only hope of solving this crisis."

"Touché."

10 minutes later at the Pentagon

The two traversed the halls of the ginormous Pentagon. They were led by four military guards to the meeting room. Each looked at the workers and SS agents doing their daily routine. Some cast a glance at the evil duo and had the same reactions as the people before on the street.

Nobody said a word and continued walking until they found themselves in front of the doors to the international meeting room. The guards in front opened the doors revealing a huge table with presidents and generals in the seats surrounded by monitors and computers.

"Greetings gentlemen." One said.

Robotnik and Finnick sat down in the chairs, Finnick finding his too big. Ivo looked at the mammals consisting of different species, none of which were foxes.

He cleared his throat. "Well then, let's get this meeting started."

"We understand that you have knowledge on a being, yes?" One of the generals asked.

"Yes. A creature known as 'Dark Gaia' was responsible for breaking the Earth apart."

"What's this thing anyway?" Someone called from the back.

"A hyper organism that resides in the core of the planet. Every million years or so, it rises up and breaks the planet apart and destroy everything on it before being sealed back into the core." He explained, getting some whispers from some people.

The POTUS spoke next. "You may not believe Robotnik's claim, but with done research I've found out that this creature is indeed real. We have seen the satellite recording of it." He was met with gasps.

The Doctor got up and walked to a larger screen as Finnick inserted a USB into the computer, bringing up images of old documents of the creature. "As you can see here, this explains what Dark Gaia is, but there's something that puzzles me."

"And that's be?"

"That Dark Gaia is incomplete and hasn't matured yet. It appeared to have awoken _early._ I believe this to due to the nuclear bombings. The force of the weapons going off at the same time mustve been enough to awaken it from slumber. In these ancient documents, the creature isn't transparent or had dispersed across the globe."

"It couldn't sustain it's weight if its transparent..." A general said.

Robotnik clapped and pointed. "Exactly what I thought! Because the mass was too great, it dispersed in the form of these glowing monsters."

"This is all interesting information." The president said, giving a brief nod. "Although we need the information on how to put the Earth back the way it was."

"From my theory, the only way to put it back together is to put Dark Gaia asleep, but there's only one way to do so." The fox said, adjusting his glasses.

"Then we'll blow it to Hell!"

"Let's kill it!" More cheerful shouts came from across the room before being silenced.

"The only way we can put the planet back together is to gather up each piece of the creature, which are the monsters. We throw them into the core and slowly start to reconstruct Dark Gaia until it's complete."

An antelope jumped up in frustration. "Are ya' trying to kill us?!"

"No, but we can't exactly attack it if it's in the form of all these pieces. So what I'm suggesting is, we reconstruct Dark Gaia, and when it rises, we attack with every weapon we got. That's my plan." Nobody else had a better idea and decided to agree with Ivo.

 **And there's the first chapter in a week! I haven't abandoned you guys! Always remember to leave a review, after all, it won't hurt. Even if it's a hate review.**


	44. Nobody Supports Robotnik

**Finally got a follow after literally 2 weeks. I feel proud of myself.**

Word had gotten out about the temporary alliance between the Robotnik Empire and the United Nations. After the Doctor purposes his idea to seal up the Earth, everyone was out after the unknown creatures that lurked around. The hunters became the hunted.

Ivo himself offered people his new attractor machine that would catch the attention of all Gaia pieces in the area and head towards the device. That sped up the process by years.

Within a week, Dr. Robotnik stated that Dark Gaia was almost complete and people were to be very cautious. Scientists all over the world watched cameras of live video of the core, watching and waiting for the humongous creature to show itself.

At hte Hopps Family Farm

The rabbit we all know too well as Judy Hopps stood by the window, observing her siblings below, playing in the grass. The news had gotten to her and her friends as well but they refused to capture any of the monsters.

The bunny took in a breath of air, knowing the inevitable that would happen. She walked to her bed, sat down and turned on the TV, but wasn't disappointed that nothing interesting was on other than news.

Judy groaned and found herself consumed by boredom before thinking back to Ivo's words the last time he had shown himself. His words made her slightly depressed.

She was to blame for all of this mess. She was the reason why the planet had broken apart. It was all a repercussion of Judy's actions for blackmailing Nick into helping her solve the Missing Mammal Case.

The thought of being the source of all the world's current problems made her want to shrivel up and die a little but instead make tears that were quickly wiped away.

Maybe foxes truly wanted to feel free of hate and start a rebellion by supporting her old boyfriend or it could just be a lie.

Her eyes shot up. There was only one way to find out the truth; Gideon Grey. He was bullied as a kid which resulted in him bullying others. He didn't support Dr. Robotnik... or did he?

Judy got up and decided to talk to him about it. She opened up her door and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. The couch was absent of the presence of Clawhauser and her former boss. Her hears perked up at the sound of Gideon's voice coming from outside.

She ran down the stairs despite being dressed in her night gown and searched for the fox before realizing that it was a better idea to get dressed before confronting him.

After getting dressed, she looked outside in search for her friend. It didn't take long to spot him heading for his truck and waving bye.

Just as Gideon hopped into his old truck, he noticed Judy in the passenger seat and jumped a little. "Uh, whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"I wanna talk. It's kinda important, and I mean, in private. Just drive to where you're going." His ears flattened at those words, especially at her depressed voice.

He started the truck and drove out of the driveway before speaking. "Why're you here?"

"Do you support Nick?" Judy asked, not making eye contact.

"N-no. Not at all. Why?"

"He said that foxes or something were supporting him because of what he's doing." She said with ears down.

"I got no reason to support em'." Gideon reassured as he drove down the road. "He's a killer!"

"Don't foxes _want_ to be free of being thrown around like garbage?"

"Some of em'. I just got used to it."

"Oh... he said that foxes all around the world support him or something... I think."

"Nope. I have pleny' of guys I know that er' foxes and none of em' like Rerbotnik or whatever his name is. He's tryin' to trick you, Judy." That made her face light up.

"So I was right after all! No mammal in the world should support Dumb Fox."

"I'd love to agree with ya' but all of us kinda do right now. The darn planet is broken an' he's fixin' it." He said as he stopped in a parking lot.

She waved it off. "He'll go back to his stupid ways and nobody's realizing it. What're we doing here anyways?"

"I was gonna pick up yer' friends." Gideon answered back.

"Hey guys!" Someone called. It was Ben.

They waved. "Right on time too." Bogo and Ben proceeded to the windows and chat.

"So, ready to meet this guy?"

"Darn right."

"Woah, wait, what _guy?_ " Judy asked, confused.

"I got a text saying meet here... We got suspicious of a child napper' or something." Ben said, showing the text on his phone.

"IT'S PROBABLY A TRAP!" Judy yelled and facepalmed.

"By who?"

"2 words:" Judy held up two fingers. "Dumb. Fox."

"Well, it does tell me to meet here alone." Ben clarified. Judy got out of Gideon's truck and began an angry rant.

"All of you should know that you NEVER, and I mean NEVER, meet a guy you don't know! It's common freaking sense!" The rabbit continued to chew them out.

"Settle down, _Judy._ I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up before!" A voice said. Everyone turned to see the fox they all knew too well; Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Judy was right.

Nobody said anything until she pointed and started ranting again. "SEE!? I told you idiots it was a trap..."

By this time, everybody was backing away towards Robotnik, unsure of what she was about to do except just rant.

"All your plans SUCK!" She shouted. At that moment, a circular robot popped out from behind the Doctor and extend into its base form.

"It isn't hard to see how the Doctor's plans are failures." It said. It was met with an angry glare by it's creator.

"YOU'RE a failure!" He retorted. "Silence, before I deactivate you, _permanently._ " That made the robot shut up and contract into its compact form.

"What are you doing here, Robotnik?" Bogo asked angrily.

"I'm here to have a brief meeting with him!" He pointed at Ben.

"What for?"

"To help fight Dark Gaia."

"Nice try, liar. We won't be deceived _that_ easily!" The buffalo said, staring into his glasses.

"Well, if I'm correct, Ben was skillfully piloting one of my transport ships, so I'm asking if he wants to fight Dark Gaia using one of the giant mechs I have created for that purpose." He explained as he crossed his arms.

"Ooh! I'd love to do that, but you better not be lying!" The fat cheetah exclaimed.

"Good. Dark Gaia will rise out of the planet's core any day now, and now that I have twice the help, twice the chaces of sealing the planet back up. Now, this is official, right?"

"Yep." Ben nodded. Judy started to rant again on traps and such.

Ivo rubbed his hands together. "Perfect. We'll head to Washington D.C then and wait. I have one of my ships coming to pick you and your friends up and take them there."

He proceeded to walk to the back of the hotel and start up his hovercraft, making sure his robot, SA-55 was with him before lifting off.

 **Let it die, let it die! Let it shrivel up and... Come on, who's with me?**


	45. Awakening

**Decided to write a chapter early because why not?**

The transport ship carefully landing in front of everyone, Judy still in disbelief that Clawhauser was willing to help Robotnik.

A loud speaker came on. It was Ivo's voice. "Ahem... is this thing on? Ah! Yes, Benny, you're being rewarded handsomely for helping as well! Enjoy the flight."

The rear door on the ship opened, revealing at least 50 boxes of donuts at the back. The fat cheetah was practically in Heaven and ran inside. He was glad he chose to help.

"Typical Ben. I guess I can come assuming this isn't a darn trap." Judy said.

"Cool! I'll go with ya'." Gideon said as he hopped out of his truck and boarded the ship. Everyone immediately assumed that they were allowed on too and boarded the ship.

With everyone inside and Ben munching down on his donuts, the door closed and they took off towards the city.

"You're gonna get diabetes, ya' know?" She pointed at her overweight friend.

"Mmmph, I don't care!" He said, mouth full of donuts. Bogo cringed a little.

"You're lucky we weren't around before we evolved. You would have died by now." He said.

"Yeah..." Gideon trailed off as he texted someone on his phone.

The rabbit was still not convinced of her enemy helping them. "But what if this is a trap?"

Thr Buffalo turned and looked at her. "Listen, there is a pact between _him_ and everyone else. He won't attack us, so let the thought go."

The ride was quiet and smooth there until Gideon vomited from motion sickness. Afterwards, the ship landed.

Everyone stirred when the feeling of landing struck them and voices were heard. The ship's rear door opened.

"Well! Rise and shine!" A small fennec shouted. Anyone would guess who it was. Finnick. "And... Ugh! What's that smell?!" He shouted. His deep voice made it even more awkward.

"He got a little sick." Ben said, pointing at Gideon, who was still a little woozy from the flight.

"Oh, and what're you guys doing here? I thought only Ben was supposed to come." Nobody gave an answer. Finnick tossed a glance at the boxes of donuts that were left in there. 3 quarters of the boxes were empty.

"What?" Ben asked, confused.

"Nothing. Okay, you come with me, the others can go back out onto the street." Judy gave him a disturbed look.

"Excuse me?"

"Watch what say, fennec! You were lucky last time, but as a former Chief Of Police, I won't hesitate to kick you across a football field!" Finnick made a straight face and looked right at Bogo.

"You won't get that chance since you're in a restricted area." Everyone failed to notice where they were. Outside of the White House near the reflecting pool. Military and RE soldiers were everywhere. Even some robots. It was odd seeing them not shooting or firing missiles at people.

Some guards came over and checked out what was going on. "Hey, midget!" One of them called.

"These guys aren't supposed to be here. Take em' away." The soldiers obliged.

"Kay', you three are comin' with us to the exit!" One of them said. They were manhandled out of the courtyard and onto the sidewalk.

"That woulda' been worse." Gideon said in relief. It was better than being ambushed by the cruel Doctor himself.

They observed their surroundings and noticed some peculiar. "What the..." Al their mouths hung open in shock and wonder.

On the far corner of the White House's courtyard were two gigantic mechs tall as a skyscraper that stood there, motionless. "Maybe Dumb Fox isn't so dumb after all..." The bunny said.

"Hooooly crap."

With Ben Clawhauser

The dust loveable cheetah was separated from his friends and was left there. He too had noticed the mechs. "How was your flight?" Someone asked.

"Huh?" He turned to see Dr. Robotnik there, admiring his creations. "Oh, uh good. Thanks for the food!"

"Haha! It's not often that someone thanks me for something nowadays."

"So am I driving one of those things?"

"Indeed. And as a one-time offer, I will allow you to bring _one_ friend for the ride." Ben turned and faced the fox, who didn't make eye contact.

"Judy Hopps." The Doctor's ears and moustache sagged and flattened a little at the name.

"Very well, as long as she doesn't do anything stupid." He sighed.

"Let's head inside, that way the pig doesn't take an hour to find us when the time comes." They headed inside the White House much to Clawhauser's surprise. He admired everything inside before coming to a stop in the hallway. He leaned against the wall casually.

"What're we doing?"

Ivo wiped some dirt off his sunglasses. "It's best I should brief you in on the battle." He said. "When Dark Gaia comes out of the Earth's core, we have to work as quickly as we can to defeat it, otherwise it will spread it's deadly toxins in the air and kill everyone. It will only take about 2 hours until the gases take effect on us."

"Just simply attack it?"

"It will likely have weak spots somewhere on it, so we take those out and defeat it. Hopefully if the monster isn't skilled at fighting, we should keep is distracted from unleashing the gases and take it down. Quite simple."

He clapped his paws together. "Alright! We can do this... but what if your robots don't work? Like, weak armour or something?"

"These two mechs' armour consist of a rare type of magnesium; the same stuff I used for my Robo-Carrier. If it withstood explosions, then it should stand up to the attacks Dark Gaia will give." The fox clarified.

"And when will this Gaia thing come up?" Ben continued to ask questions.

"Any day now." Ben rubbed his chin at the thought.

"Really? So anytime now?"

"Could be today, tomorrow or even in another week, but considering how much people out work into capturing the pieces of Dark Gaia, my estimation is either today or tomorrow. I've been waiting here to get word of movement in the core, but nothing yet." At that moment, a female tiger walked over in a hurry.

"Doctor Robotnik?" She asked, poking his arm. He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"The Gaia team needs to see you. Come with me." She yanked on his wrist in a hurry, making the Doctor nearly fall over.

"Hey! Let go! I'm capable of walking myself. Come on Ben, this might he serious." They ran up a flight of stairs and into a room outfitted with computers, monitors and a bunch of scientists in white coats.

"Here he is." She said as the tiger walked out of the room, leaving Dr. Robotnik and Ben there.

"Hey!" One of them called. "We were just wondering if you could initiate use of your fleet. Maybe increase chances of finishing off Dark Gaia." The fox breathed a sigh of disappointment.

"No, I already told you that my Robotnik Fleet is very delicate. That thing will wipe them right off the face of the planet."

"Aww." One of them groaned. He turned to leave until a little beeping noise was heard from one of the computers.

"We have movement detected in the core!" Another scientist shouted. That got everyone's attention. "Right below us." Robotnik leaned in for a better view of the monitor. The screen showed waves of lava moving.

"It's..."

"Dark Gaia. It's getting ready to rise out of the core! We need to arm up the mechs NOW! Ben! Go get your friend. I'll start up the mechs and sound the alarms!"

Ben quickly called Judy on his cell phone, which was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Guess what! He's letting you join me in one of the bots. Get over here! The monster thing's waking up!"

"What?"

"Judy, get over to the bots! We gotta fight it!" He hung up and slowly rushed down the hallways and into the courtyard, where the mechs stood. There was a large stairway leading up to the head of the robot, which was also the cockpit.

"Hey!" A feminine voice yelled. It was none other than Judy herself.

"No time to waste, get up here!" He pointed to the metallic stairs. Judy obliged immediately and ran up the stairs before having to wait for Ben. Once he was there, they stepped inside the cockpit and shut the door. There was a big button that said "START" and he pressed it. The engines of the mech came to life.

A radio turned on. "Good! You got yours started. Now try to get used to the controls, they're self explanatory with the labels. Once you do, follow me. No time to waste!" Ivo shouted as the mech next to them began to fly up with giant boosters and move around a little.

"He's letting me up here with you? Judy asked.

"Told me I could have one friend up here, and I chose _you._ "

 **Dark Gaia is beginning to awaken! The suspense is real!**


	46. The Battle For Earth

**I'd like to thank you all for 14,500+ views! You people are great! I'd be even better if you could post reviews like Snowfrost did, thanks bud!**

"Dude!" Clawhauser yelled into the mic. "We aren't gonna reach the end of the piece yet! We'll be too late!"

"Stand aside, a good doctor _always_ comes prepared. Even for the worst." The mech being piloted by the Doctor himself flew over to the open courtyard area. "Everyone, MOVE BACK!" He said with an intercom.

Everyone in the White House courtyard immediately ran for their lives, not knowing what he'd do. The hands on the mech transformed into huge drills and one them into the ground. The drill went through the ground and out of the piece of crust, revealing the exposed core of the planet.

"Woaah."

Robotnik proceeded to fly down into the hole and towards the core, where Dark Gaia was soon to emerge from.

"Hurry, don't stand around like idiots!" He barked on the radio. Ben snapped back to reality and did his best to follow his so called "friend".

"I still don't trust him." Judy said as they fell into the massive crater. Ben made sure to activate the boosters again before touching the hot magma of the Earth's core.

It took a moment for them to adjust to the light, and once they did, both noticed the ripples of magma below, which Ivo was already following. They followed as well.

The ripples seemed to get stronger the further they went before finding the center of the ripples. "So... What we do now?" Ben asked.

"Wait. The creature will arise any second now, so get used to the controls, _quick!_ Every mammal in the world is depending on us four."

Judy brought herself to the mic. Who was the forth person? "Uh, who's the other guy?"

"Don't you forget about me!" Finnick said in a hostile tone. They both forgot he even existed and mentally facepalmed.

"Sorry Fin."

While everyone was distracted, a scream of some sort went out, scaring everyone as the ripples in the lava became worse. Suddenly a bunch of transparent tentacles came out of the lava as everyone watched in amazement.

In mere seconds, the giant snake-like body of the creature slowly rose out of the magma as everyone's jaw dropped. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers..." She said to herself.

The wide head of the beast was also revealed, looking at the two mechs with its glowing purple eyes. Inside the mouth also seemed to glow purple.

Robotnik reacted by firing off several high-velocity missiles at the creature and stunned it a little. Dark Gaia eacted by barely picking up both mechs with it's powerful arms and threw them about a mile and a half away. Both operators recovered from the attack.

Suddenly, giant eyes started to form on it's forehead and sides of it's head, which creeped out Judy and made her gag.

Ben and Ivo wasted no more time in flying straight towards the monster. Both parties were greeted with giant boulders being thrown right at them. Both dodged the attacks. Ben made it close enough to use the wrist missile launcher on Dark Gaia. Two missiles flew straight into one of it's giant eyeballs, making it screech in pain.

Dr. Robotnik, on the other hand attempted to saw through it with one of the drill projectiles he used earlier only to no effect whatsoever. He was greeted by a grapple from Dark Gaia, who was charging up it's laser-breath to finish off the Doctor.

"Think you can kill us THAT easily? Ha! Get a load of THIS!" He broke out of Dark Gaia's grip and shot rapid-fire explosive minigun rounds into the eye on it's forehead, once again hurting it. It responded with a powerful slap to his mech, slightly damaging it.

"Give him the old one-two!" Finnick cheered. Ivo did as he was told, and transformed the drills back into hands and proceeded to fist fight Dark Gaia.

"Need any help, guys?" The fat cheetah asked, but got no response from the two foxes.

Judy admired her ex's piloting skills as he fought Dark Gaia as if it were a street fight. He blocked it's attacks, and followed up with a counterattack. The creature started getting fed up.

Dark Gaia grabbed a giant boulder and threw it at Dr. Robotnik, stunning his machine. It then started charging up it's breath again. Before it even finished, a drill flew into the remaining eyeball, and gushed out green blood.

No immediate response was given, and both mechs flew back a little in preparation for any upcoming attacks. The creature began to look at both of them again and opened the sides of its head and mouth, creating one giant mouth as it screeched again.

Dark Gaia wasn't finished yet. Even more eyeballs began to form in it's huge mouth as several more arms shot out of the sides of the snake-like body, horrifying Judy even more.

"Kill it!" She commanded Ben. "KILL IT!"

Ben and Dr. Robotnik fired their missiles right at the creature again, but suddenly exploded for some reason. They looked around Dark Gaia, which revealed a huge dome shield. The heads of it's tentacles were located around the dome.

"What're we supposed to do now?!" Ben asked.

"I don't know... Wait, I have an idea. I'll try to force my mech through that shield and- " He was cut off by a huge purple laser beam that barely missed him. "I'll try to distract it. Me alone isn't enough to finish off the monster, try taking out the tentacles along the shield. That hopefully should bring the shield down so we can finish it off!"

After that sentence, he flew up to the shield whilst avoiding ranged attacks from Dark Gaia and literally forced himself through the shield with Dark Gaia. There, the two started fighting again.

"Those things?" Ben asked as he pointed.

"YES! Hurry!" The rabbit yelled. Luckily, Dark Gaia was distracted too much from Dr. Robotnik and started to kill off the tentacles holding the shield up.

Judy looked over and into the shield, where Dr. Robotnik was starting to get rough-housed.

"You better hurry! We're getting torn up in here!" Ivo shouted. The gigantic creature began to use it's arms to rip the mech apart. With another quick reaction, he managed to shoot one of the large eyeballs and squirmed away, but Dark Gaia had a firm grip on one of the mech's arms and ripped it off.

"Gah! No! You two better HURRY! One arm is gone!"

"We aren't gonna be alive for very long!" Finnick yelled.

At that peculiar moment, Clawhauser and Judy took down the tentacles and brought down the shield. The Doctor took this moment to fly away to avoid any other damage.

"I-I can't stay in the fight any longer." Robotnik breathed. "My mech is in critical condition. I'll have to leave this fight up to you." He flew up and to the piece of the planet's crust above, and into a metal part, which was presumably his base.

Dark Gaia decided to resume it's eternal mission and unleash the toxic fumes. It brought it's arms up, which created a circular cloud of gas, and started to spread it all across the world as both the bunny and overweight cheetah watched.

All around the globe, the gas spread everywhere and dimming the sunlight, freaking everybody out. It was only a matter of hours until those gases would start killing.

"Dumb Fox, what's it doing?"

"Dark Gaia is unleashing it's chemicals into the air. You need to take it down NOW before everyone dies! 2 hours max." He informed.

Ben didn't waste anymore time and started firing all the weapons the mech possibly had. Most of the attacks were blocked.

"Darn! It's now or never!" The mech flew right into Dark Gaia, surprising and hurting the creature all at once. It retaliated with several hits to the mech, which damaged it significantly.

None of the two were ready to give up yet. "Hit him NOW!" Judy barked. Clawhauser fired a missile at the perfect moment and hit the eye of it. She began to bark out more commands of what Ben should do, and they worked. Suffering some hits from Dark Gaia, but it was far more hurt than they were.

They repeated this process that proved the duo successful until only one eye remained; the very center one. which was also the largest.

"Fire some rockets around the jaw, and then shoot two of those drills right into the eye!" It fell for the trick. It blocked the missiles, but was too slow to block the giant drills, which penetrated right into the eye, spewing green blood everywhere and making Dakr Gaia scream as it began to lose balance and fall back into the magma.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Judy cheered as Ben and her clapped paws together. The gases above died off there and all around the planet as peace was returned to the planet.

"I'm takin' is outta here!" He said as he flew up to what appeared to be Robotnik's base.

"Why're we going there?"

"He needs an extra big thank you!" She shrugged in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess he does deserve a little present from us." They flew the mech up to and into a huge loading door, inside they docked the mech.

They found an elevator and took it up, hopefully to where Dr. Robotnik was. It seemed like ages, but they found themselves in a tower of some sort complete with glass windows and an awesome view. Both looked around and saw nobody. Not even a robot.

Ben scratched his head in confusion until the duo found a ladder up onto the roof. It was a little windy, but the fox was no where to be found. It was, a huge base after all.

Judy turned around to go back inside until she saw a jet-black VTOL fighter jet hovering right there. On the sides were the Robotnik Empire logo and letters that said "GAIA PROTOTYPE 01".

A loudspeaker clicked on. "I'm sorry, Judy, but I can't let you leave here alive." And laser like rockets were fired right at them.

 **Tell me what will happen next in your reviews!**


	47. The Final Showdown

**Here it is folks! What you've (presumably) been waiting for! Also, I heavily suggest you put on an extended Egg Wyvern theme for this chapter!**

The laser-like missiles landed and exploded where Judy and Clawhauser were, leaving a large cloud of smoke.

"YEAHAHAHAHA!" Robotnik cheered in his jet and opened the canopy to get a better look after flipping his goggles back up.

He expected any moment now to see the remains of his arch-enemy on the roof. It took a while, but he never took his eyes off the area where she'd been hit by his newest creation.

The smoke began to clear away as he smiled an evil smile and again stroked his unnatural moustache along the end of his muzzle. His tail began to quiver in excitement.

The fox's huge smile slowly turned into a shocked expression when the smoke finally cleared, revealing nothing there except Ben, who was somehow unhurt and cowering. Frustrated, he hit a button on the dashboard of the jet, firing a laser beam that made a circle around the overweight cheetah.

Ben was confused by what he was doing, but suddenly found himself falling into the tower and screamed.

The Doctor looked around in confusion to where she went, but found nothing so he stood up to get a better look.

When he looked to the left, he was greeted by a powerful kick to the face. The fox fell over into the cockpit and looked at his attacker. It was Judy.

"Is that how you greet someone? Shame on you!" She jeered at him. Furious, Ivo retaliated with a kick to her face. Judy was caught off guard and felt the sheer force of his boot going into her cheek, causing her to jump off the jet and rub her cheek in pain as some blood dribbled out of her mouth.

Ivo had regained control of his jet, closed the tinted canopy and launched several more missiles at her. All were easily dodged as they began to duke it out on the roof.

"Stay still, Jackrabbit!" He yelled on the jet's intercom as he fired a laser at her that would've easily cut the bunny into two, instead that was dodged too.

Robotnik began to charge a shot at her, which gave her the chance to attempt to deal some damage against the machine. She ran right at it and jumped as high as she could just as the charged missile shot fired. The missiles tracked her and flew up and just before they hit the jet, she jumped off in the nick of time.

An explosion engulfed the Doctor's jet as he screamed. "WHAT? NO!"

The jet flew out of the smoke, and had significant damage to it. Judy smirked at her accomplishment before being thrown off by several laser-like missiles that hit the roof of the tower in different places, causing pieces of it to collapse inwards. The heroic bunny went down too.

She recovered from the fall and found herself inside the damaged tower being attacked by a _very_ furious Dr. Robotnik.

"Come on, I can pilot that thing better than you!" Judy taunted her nemesis.

"I should've killed you in Zootopia! I should've known from the start you'd cause me problems!"

Judy looked around and found a convenient turret on the side of the tower that appeared to be used for Anti Air. She wasted no time running and resume control of the turret. Two miniguns armed with explosive ammo.

Despite her short size, Judy saw Robotnik flying around the tower in search for her. She wasted no time in firing the guns right at his VTOL jet.

The explosive rounds slammed into the vehicle, damaging it with each shot before he fired more missiles right into the turret, destroying it and making Judy fly backwards.

"Ow... Why are you doing this?!" She yelled her question at him.

"Dark Gaia's back in the core which means the pact is officially over. Now Europe will become part of _my_ empire once I kill you for good." He stated.

"Europe ain't your, Dumb Fox!"

Ivo scoffed. "My glorious Robotnik Fleet is attacking the entire continent, that's why I didn't use it for battling Dark Gaia!"

She had enough. This has to end. Robotnik was starting to shoot the tower in hope that she would die, but was aiming in a different area. She took this chance to strike again. Once again, Judy ran at her opponent and leaped onto the vehicle but leapt too far and caught the aerodynamic fin on the jet.

Dr. Robotnik heard her jump onto his jet again, and hit a switched."FLIGHT MODE, ENGAGED." A computerized voice said. The boosters of the VTOL changed positions until the jet flew off like a regular one.

Judy was still clasped onto the fin and didn't let go as the jet flew at incredible speeds through the air. Judy noticed a panel of some sort a few feet in front of her and started to climb towards it while still holding onto the fin. It was just out of arm's reach.

"Dang!" She cursed as she fell back but barely held onto the fin of the jet. She tried again, but this time, seeming to defy logic. She began to climb toward the panel again and let go of the fin and grabbed ahold of the handle of the hatch. She opened it up and saw a bunch of wires inside.

Like in all movies, when you see a circuit box full of wires, you rip them out, and that's what Judy exactly did.

"ERROR. FLIGHT MODE SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. EMERGENCY HOVER MODE ENGAGED." The voice said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MALFUNCTIONED!?" Ivo screamed in anger as the jet converted back into it's hovering state.

He flew down towards his base before hearing footsteps on his jet until a shadow loomed over the mad fox. He looked up.

"Hey, Dumb Fox! Enjoying the flight?" She taunted.

"YOU... FHSH... DIE!" He yelled in boiling anger. Ivo veered the jet off to the side in an attempt to knock her off the jet, but only ended up crashing into one of the walls of his based and going through it and into the room where the mechs that were used to combat Dark Gaia were stationed.

Judy jumped off of the jet and onto one of the mechs and quickly climbed down it.

"FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" Both the laser beam and the missiles were fired at the same time in an attempt to kill her right on the spot and hit his mark.

"AGGHHH!" Judy screamed in pain as she was knocked off the leg of the mech and landed on the ground, all cut and bruised.

The insane Doctor giggled in a creepy way as the indicator locked onto his enemy and hit "FIRE". Nothing happened.

"What? Don't fail me now you piece of junk and KILL HER!" He screamed at the dashboard in fury and pounded on the button, which did nothing.

Much to Robotnik's shock, every system began to fail on the jet all of a sudden. Finally the boosters began to wear out. "You... You, you, YOU! YOU HORRRID LITTLE JACKRABBIT!" He yelled as his jet began to fall towards the ground of the base and hit it violently.

"Didja forget about me, guys?" A voice belonging to Ben Clawhauser asked. Judy, looked back to see him there with his computer. "Uh, I think you need to get checked out."

"T-thanks for the feedback." She said sarcastically. "But first, time to put Dumb Fox in his place; the prison cafeteria!" Judy started to limp towards the downed aircraft until the canopy suddenly opened, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Y-you think, I-I'm going down that e-easy?" Robotnik said, almost laughing.

"Yeah, we do. You got nowhere to go." Ben said in triumph. Robotnik revealed himself, who was giggling in an odd way.

"If I can't have this planet, then NOBODY WILL!" He shouted and held up a device with a button in the middle. He pressed it, causing sounds from the mech he fought Dark Gaia in earlier to be heard as both the cheetah and bunny looked up. A huge steel door in the torso of the mech opened and two robotic arms came out, both holding large odd devices.

"What's that?"

"Those are two thermonuclear bombs! It won't just create a huge explosion, but DESTROY THE ENTIRE PLANET!" He began to laugh hysterically as a countdown on the bombs started. Ivo was happy to know that he would die along with the people he hated most.

Judy limped as fast as she could towards him, who was out of his jet, laughing like a maniac. She grabbed his jacket and noticed his glasses were missing, leaving a pair of blue eyes staring back.

"ARE YOU INSANE!? You'll kill us all!" She yelled.

"That's the point! Thanks to you, we all die! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed again.

Detonation in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0."

A huge explosion like-noise was heard and everything went white and then, into nothing.

 **...The end?**


	48. Quiet Day

**The story's not over... Yet. This chapter might be confusing.**

"Hey Carrots! Long time no see!" Nick shouted at his rabbit friend in the police station.

"Your suspension's up?" She asked back.

"Yep. Simply apology will do." He checked his watch and noticed the time. "Shoot! We gotta start our patrol!" He said as he made his way out the door and to the back of the station and to their cruiser.

"Hey!" Judy shouted.

"I'm driving for once. You're always hogging the wheel, Fluff." He said as he climbed into the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition and started the vehicle.

"Well, this'll be interesting. I haven't seen you drive yet." The fox shifted the SUV into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot and started driving. Nick was a little shaky on the wheel, but he got the hung of it.

"Keep your eyes and ears peeled, especially _you_ and your bunny ears." He said as they drove around the city the two cops knew best.

They found no suspicious activities or any calls on the police radio. The day was crystal clean.

"That's odd. Nothing's going about today." Judy said as she stared out the window.

"Yeah, I know. Weird... maybe I'm starting to go crazy and savage again." Nick joked as he drove.

"Hey!" She punched his leg. "Don't even joke like that. It's not even funny!" She complained.

"Carrots, I can't help myself!"

Soke screaming was heard from a nearby store and the door burst open. A small mammal ran out of the store with a shopping bag full of money. Nick stopped the car and both raced out of the car, after whoever it was. He didn't get far before tripping on the curb.

The two police officers confronted the mammal. "Think you're smart, eh?"

Both cops recognized who it was. Duke Weaselton.

"You guys again!?"

"Yeah, it's us. And you're under arrest for good. We gave you a chance and you didn't use it." The rabbit said as she cuffed him and Nick began reading out his rights.

5 minutes later, they were back in the car and driving peacefully towards the station where Duke would be dealt with.

They stopped in front of the station. Judy got out and got her suspect out of the car and walked to the entrance of the station.

Inside, of course, the station famous Officer Clawhauser was there, talking to some other officers whilst eating his donuts. He saw his two friends with a handcuffed Duke. Ben waved.

"Talk to ya' later, Spots. We gotta put this guy behind bars for good."

"You go do that! Chief'll be happy."

They took him down to the jail cells and forced him inside one and locked the cell back up.

"HEY! You can't leave me here!" He yelled his complaints, but they were ignored.

"If I see him again, I'll shoot him with my tranq gun." Judy said.

"I agree. Wasn't that your third run-in with the guy?" She nodded. Nick wasn't surprised.

What Dr. Robotnik didn't know about his thermonuclear bombs, was that their combined power didn't destroy Earth altogether, but affect time and space. His timeline was destroyed and replaced with a new timeline where he never experienced the nightmares he had that would ultimately create Dr. Ivo 'Piberius' Robotnik years later, instead, he was the fun-loving fox everyone knew.


	49. Final Author's Note

**NOTICE TO CRITICS UNITED MEMBERS: Do not bother reviewing the story and bother me over one little note. You will be ignored and blocked.**

 **September edit:**

 **Hey guys, you may have noticed that the epilogue is gone. I tried to copy/paste the chapter into the DocX to edit the chapter with a note. Apparently for whatever reason the site glitched the whole chapter up when I did so. Don't know why :(. (Btw I'm not rewriting it. I'd die of cringe tbh)**

 **Anyways, looking back at this story really made me cringe with all the unnecessary Sonic crap in it. Honesty was quite a fanboy of it and looking back now, I really don't like how this story turned out.**

 **So, I've decided to completely redo Ambition to how it should've been. The new revised version will be up hopefully around November. The new version will be almost completely different than the original.**

 **On top of that, a proper sequel will be mounted onto the story as well, for a two-in-one type of thing. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Here's some changes and additions that'll be more than likely done:**

 **-Nick won't be an Eggman clone.**

 **-The unrealistic nature of the story will be completely redone.**

 **-Sonic related things will be removed.**

 **-There won't be any WildeHopps, like at all. I don't ship them.**

 **-There will be more insight to what happens to Nick after he leaves the ZPD.**

 **Those are just a few little things. This story will remain up, and the redone version it's own separate story.**

 **So thanks for reading my note, I hope it helps you understand my future plans. Also, I no longer have an update schedule. I just update whenever now.**

 **Well, that's it! See you people around. And thanks for over 18,000 views on this story!**


End file.
